


Bullet to the Heart

by Kikiaries



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiaries/pseuds/Kikiaries
Summary: That explosion on the yacht did more than bring down the hand of Julius Little... Rated M for future chapters and language. Featuring: Troy, Gat, Aisha, Dex, the Crew, and Player/Boss.





	1. Five years from 3rd Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saint's Row series is brought to you by created by Volition and published by Deep Silver - Thank you guys for an amazing game series... I have taken liberties to make the OC a female, Li, the exotic mutt who had been lucky to be loved by the two men who shouldn't love her. Our Story Begins just before her world went up in flames.

_ “I am terribly sorry my dear, I am running a little late, my bodyguards will deal with you once I am gone.” _

_ A group of men surrounded her, Li turned around, “What you plan on killing me?” looking at the tall men looming near, she heard beeping faint at first growing louder, she then turned her back to the railing of the yacht, inching closer to the edge and away from Hughes men. _

_ Hughes chuckling to himself, “Yes, I will be sure to thank you in my acceptance speech… Wait what is that noise?” turning to the irritatingly offending sound. _

_ A mushroom cloud of flames shot up into the air, Li scrambled to get over the railing but the explosion sent her flying, flashes of everyone came to her mind, she blacked out. _

_ Troy ran to the edge of the bridge after the explosion knocked him back against his car, he frantically pulls out his phone, “What the FUCK Julius, I said talk it out, now she’s gone…. I’m coming after you.” _

_ He gathered himself spewing curses, he knew he was now a dead man. His hands trembled the orange glow of the fire was all he could see, dialing the next number he looked out to the water scanning through the burning wreckage. _

_ “Gat… Li...she’s gone.” _

_ ~*~*~ _

_ “This is Jack Armstrong, this just into the newsroom, a deadly explosion has rocked the waterfront. Our Jane Valderamma is already at the scene, Jane.” _

_ The camera light pans around and Jane’s face comes into light, “Jack, waterfront residents, and the press, who were sitting just feet away were setting up their cameras and microphones to cover the gala fundraiser scheduled for mayoral candidate’s Hughes’ campaign, we're treated to an amazing site a few moments ago, as the yacht registered to the alderman exploded in a shower of brass and mahogany." _

_ The cameraman pans the camera to show the spectators, and other news crews all huddled together, on phones and some pointing at the burning wreckage in the waters. _

_ “We were a safe distance away so no one was injured, as far as we can tell, but we have no word as to who – if anyone – was actually aboard. We don’t know how this happened, why this happened, or even who was aboard – if anyone – as no survivors have been located. I was inside the press tent when it happened, but witnesses outside say that the peaceful serene evening was suddenly punctured by a viscous explosion that not only reduced the alderman’s yacht to a pile of floating debris but knocked out windows and swamped smaller boats throughout the arena.” _

_ Johnny and Aisha hugging each other tightly as the news broadcast, they got the call a few minutes ago, finding out Li was on that yacht. _

_ Dex had just finished the paperwork in his brand new office heard the news on the radio, paused and looked out of the windows behind him, closed his eyes in mourning, sighing a heavy sigh packed up his things for the night heading home. _

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

Stilwater Penitentiary holds Stilwater criminals, from the common pickpocket to the most dangerous gang members. The guards are sitting around getting paid to watch one of the most notorious members of the gang known as the Third Street Saints, one Kyouki Li.

One young guard coming into the room takes a seat with a soda in his hand, cranking his neck he looks to the monitors watching the points of interest within the facility, “Barney, any idea why the Chief of Police has this woman still on life support?”

“Aye, I just get paid to watch her sleep. That boy Gat, piece of work that one, been kept an eye on too now that I think about it.”

“Yeah this is easy money, I hear Gat was worse than she was.”

Barney nodded his response, a third guard came rushing in from the lower levels of the prison, “You are not going to believe it, she’s awake!”

“You’re shitting me?” Barney looked questioningly to the other two guards with him.

Joe shook his head and he went to phone the Chief of Police. “Chief, she’s awake.” Once he hung up headed out to make ready for the Chief’s arrival.

When they reached the door leading the back way to the infirmary, “How long had she been here?”

“Years… I stopped keeping track after a while. Time flies when you’re watching someone breathe through a tube. And no, this woman murdered Richard Hughes, Mayor Winslow, Aisha, and Chief Monroe.

“Damn, that was one hell of a time.”

“Damn real Fred, all being kept in intensive care on taxpayers’ money.”

“I’m surprised that Joe got through to the Chief.”

“Yeah, he’s been bombarded with the press.”

“OH, that was today?”

“All day, you should pay more attention.”

~*~*~

Li groaned, she felt sore, she heard muffled voices rushing around as she tried to put together the voices and the place she could feel she was laying. Her head hurt, she tried to raise her hand and found it cuffed to a metal rail. She felt a needle go in her arm, her throat was dry as she couldn’t say anything, swallowing thickly she tried to move again, she felt so heavy she gave up and just laid there. Li opened her hazel eyes and closed them, too heavy to keep open, the room was too bright, feeling oxygen being pumped into her nostrils was cool in her lungs. She heard a door open from somewhere she was dozing back off.

“How’s the patient?” Barney asked when he and Fred came in.

The nurse takes her blood and then injects a serum to wake the young woman on the table slowly. “Considering she’s been in a massive explosion, pretty damn good.”

“That’s great, the Chief is on his way, told us to give him a call the second she was awake.”

“Well then I leave her in your hands, you want to take your time with her, she’s really weak right now, and I just gave her something to help wake her up.”

“Thanks, Ann.” Fred nodded to the middle aged woman, taking the sample to be sent out.

Li slept for another hour, Troy nearly stumbled down the stairs getting to her. Bursting through the door Troy saw her sleeping peacefully. He looked at the two guards and straightened up, “Not a word, I’m Troy, got it?”

The others nodded, Troy shooed them out of the room, as he went over to bed Li was in, sitting on the edge he watched her for a moment he brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes. “Ky, Ky Baby…. Can you hear me? It's me Troy.”

She heard her name and the man say, Troy, she smiled, trying to test her voice, “H-e..y….Tro.-y.” She heard the cuffs clink on the metal railings. She felt herself being pulled up and a warm body pressed to her. Slowly she tried to lift her arms to hug Troy, “Troy… wha…hap-?”

Laying her back down, pulled the covers up over her, tucking her arms under the warm blankets, “Ah, nothing you need to worry about, but I will tell you, you are in prison, for your safety. I have to jet right now, but I have some people coming in for you.”

Cupping her face his brown eyes met her hazel gaze and sighed, giving her a loving kiss, “I have missed you. I’ll have some people come get you in a few.”

Troy pulled a cigarette from behind his ear once he hit the door leading out, “Not one word of who I am, or you’ll set her off.” The guards nodded their affirmation.

Li smiled to herself, she remembered Troy was supposed to meet with her, and then everything went dark. She kept reliving moments in her life when she was running with the Saints, “  _ In prison, for my safety?  _ ” With her hands free she went to rub her face, she could barely feel her arms. Her neck was sore when she swallowed and she felt stiff. She tried to turn over, weak, she couldn’t move. She laid on her back and sighed, A few moments later a gurney rolled in and a few guards were loudly calling for the nurse.

From her spot in her bed, she dozed off, was awakened to loud clamor, and opened her eyes to see the nurse talking to the guards near her bed.

“What happened here?”

“Kid got shanked in the caf.”

“Damn, poor kid let me take a look I’ll send up the report.”

Addressing the young man, she went to get some bandages and supplies to clean his wound. Once she was finished she went to write and send off her report. Watched as the nurse walked back out.

Li closed her eyes again as it was relatively quiet, the sound of the curtain pulling open caused her to turn her head slowly on the intruding noise. Seeing a young boy old enough to be her younger brother lying next to her looking at her with the most awe inspired expression, she raised her eyebrows in question.

“You’re Li.”

Li made a noise that acknowledged him.

“I got shanked to come meet you, I want to help you when you get out.”

Li turned her head back to him, “Nam..?”

“Oh, Carlos, I’m Carlos Mendoza. I heard you were in here, you knew my brother, you been in a coma for five years!”

_ ‘What!’  _ Li frowned and turned slowly to look back at him. “Fi-v…Yea-?” She swallowed again, then a flood of thoughts rushed. Before she could pinpoint a single thought guards rushed in and wheeled her out.

“Carlos Mendoza, look me up when you get out!” The young man laid back down and held his side, he was going to run with the Saints, just like his big brother.

~*~*~

Li was wheeled out on the stretcher then two women came to help her dress, in a sweat suit she was lifted and placed in a wheelchair. Rolled out into the night air, the smell of saltwater filled her nostrils.

She was wheeled to a boat that would carry her to the mainland, still weak, she sat looking at the approaching land that was the City skyline, it looked different.

Testing her arms, she took a sturdy grip on the handles of her wheelchair and tried to stand, “Ms. Li please don’t try to stand you’ve just woken up.” One of the women said to her as she continued to stand on her own two feet.

Wobbly legs like a newborn foal, she sat, huffed and reached for the railing, taking an uneasy step she willed her other leg to move, she tripped, feeling hands grab her to help her up she tried to snatch away, grunting she gave in, but the women helped her to stand, Li nodded to them both.

By the time they reached the mainland Li was a bit steadier, taking her time with the help of her new companions she was escorted into a car and whisked away further in the city.

It was a good half hour they drove, pulling up to a large house in the suburbs, “Ms. Li?” the driver helped her to get out of the car.

Troy was just pulling up when her car arrived. “I got her, you go on ahead.” Troy announced once he stepped from the car.

Scooping her up in his arms, he crossed the threshold, carried her up to the second floor. “Baby girl, you don’t know how happy I am to see you.”

Troy nudged the lights and placed her on the bed, taking her shoes off tucking her in. “I have to get you to the doctor tomorrow and we have to get you set up with physical therapy.” Troy laid next to her and stroked her cheek, Li raised her hand to his and kissed the inside of his palm. Troy leaned close, kissing her, “I will make sure you are safe from now on, I am sorry.” He whispered against her lips.

Troy hadn’t changed much, he put on a bit of weight, he had been working out too and his hair cut short, he had worry lines going across his forehead, but he was still Troy.

Li put her fingertips to his lips silencing him, with a weary shake of her head she turned on her side and closed her eyes. Troy got up and removed his clothes, sliding into bed next to her, pulling her close listening to her soft snore. ‘I need to let her know.’ Troy kissed her cheek and dozed off himself.

~*~*~

It had been half a year since she woke up, she was seeing her doctors and getting stronger every day. She was at one such appointment when it would mark her time to see the doctors less.

“Alight miss lady, we’ll see you in a few days.” Her personal trainer had been working with her for the past six months, Li was somewhat back to normal, in a lot better shape, and she felt good, she had to change her diet, as the first thing she ate when she was cleared for solids, she promptly pucked all over the car Troy just had detailed.

Li started to work, she had to convince Troy that she needed to do other things than sitting in the house going only to doctors and appointments. As he wasn’t home to keep her company.

She arrived at Technically Legal for her shift, “Hey Kia.” A few of the strippers called when she walked in, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She had to go under a nom de plume, to work yet still having to get a fake ID, she just didn’t like being cooped up. 

~~~~

_ “Baby, can’t you just get a cat or dog or something to keep you occupied, you know people do know what you look like.” Troy had his points but Li was needing to get back to life. _

_ “Hun, I would if I had been still “living” for the past five years, listen I won’t strip, I have a few scars from that explosion that I think would be… hmm maybe, I mean it's good money.” She paused to think about it but took off running into the kitchen after Troy threw a pillow at her. _

_ ~~~~ _

“Hey Ladies.” Li placed her backpack under the bar, she promised that she wouldn’t be a stripper, and kept her word, she got to bartend and mix drinks, and that was what she enjoyed. 

Putting her earbuds in, securing an apron around her waist, she began wiping down the bar and making it ready for the evening, it was a Friday and sure to be a very busy night.

Lifting heavy boxes, her earbud slipped out as she placed the box on the counter and heard the news, Johnny Gat’s Trial.  _ ‘He is convicted of 387 counts of murder  _ .’ Li laughed, “Easily 220.” She corrected the judge on the screen.

Li kept busy until one of the regulars walked up, he already had too much to drink, she could smell him, 

“Kia turn this shit off.”

“Not likely, I’m watching it.” Putting glasses away as she watched the tv, the man gave a gruff snort and someone else walked up, 

“Bitch you were told to turn it off.” Li stopped and turned to the man in question.

“Excuse me?”

“Fuck you deaf?”

Li gave a small smile, one of the bouncers on duty walked up as Li snatched the beer bottle from the offensive customer and cracked it across his jaw, shattering the bottle, “Manners asswipe.”

The bouncer smirked and walked back to his post, she wiped down the bar still listening to the news as she was cleaning up.  _ ‘We’ll be allowed back in the Courtroom in a few moments to see if Johnathan Gat will go home a happy man or a dead one. Back to you Jack.  _ ’

Li’s eyes went wide, snatching her apron off she apologized to her boss and hustled out of the door. Once in her car it was all business, the smell of rubber filled the spot she was as she floored it to the courthouse.

Swerving in and out of traffic she was pushing her car faster than it could go, reaching over Li grabbed her wallet from the glove compartment, skidding to a stop once at the courthouse she had to find a way through a sea of reporters outside excusing herself, bumped into a few officers who stood keeping the crowd at bay.

“Excuse me, Sorry.” as she made her way past. 

News crews were even flooding the inside, that slowed her down some more, Troy was coming up and saw his girlfriend weaving through the crowd, breaking off and into the building,  _ ‘No, Ky, No..SHIT! _ ’ He internally screamed, she went through an open window there was no way she could push through the crowd, it was way too many people.

She looked for another way up, ducking and rolling out of sight, she grabbed a tray and took the straight path up the stairs.

She made her way up the stairs and was almost halted by a few of the guards,  _ 'Not now, damnit.'  _ She grunted, “Hey guys, I’m just delivering this to the second floor, that’s cool?”

“Sorry Ma’am, no.”

Li whined a bit. “Please, I'm just doing my job, same as you.”

The officer reached for his gun, once the holster was unfastened, Li tossed the tray as she darted at him tackling him to the ground, her knee landing in the side of his neck, grabbing his gun that dropped as she rolled over the top of him, blindly shot him in the knee. Keeping her eye on the second guard as he took aim at her, she shot him in the leg.

“Sorry boys, my friend needs me, you know how it goes.” Taking the second man’s gun.

Hurrying up to the third floor where the trial was held she injured several more officers in her path on the way up.

Li saw the double doors shut up tight two more guards bared her path getting the call to not fire at the woman.

“Can you, move?” She waved her gun shooting them out of the way, when they didn’t move, “No huh, ugh, you are making this hard … on yourselves.” Li shot them each in the knee, grabbing their guns tucking them into the waist of her pants, shot the lock on the door.

When she came through the courtroom door kicking the heavy wooden door on the security guard to rescue one Johnny Gat. She gingerly walked in aiming the gun at the second guard that drew his gun right between his eyes.

Her eyes locked with Johnny’s and she smiled, “Hey Oshiri.”

Turning her head to face the guard with a wink to the man “Drop it.”, he dropped it, setting it off making everyone duck in the courtroom, save for the man she was coming to rescue.

He raised an eyebrow shaking his head. Johnny couldn’t help the smile that was splayed on his face, his heart beat fast, she was here, then caught himself, “Fuck took you so long?" tucking his head to force the scowl he is known for, when she tossed him the keys to un-cuff himself.

"Oh I’m so sorry, hey glad to see you too, wait you knew I was coming…whatever, lucky you, I just so happen to be at work to see I need to come to save your ass, Princess." She handed him a gun as they made their way the back way without any more interruption through the emergency doors of the Courthouse. 

~*~ 

"Princess?” Gat chuckled, “Ish would kill me if I got the chair." He said once outside in the bright spring morning, making a B-line to Forgive and Forget.

Li paused for a second after they pulled out of the drive through. "You and Ish are still together, she can do so much better. But my question, what the hell happened for you to go on a spree? 300 people that is a bit excessive?" Surprised at hearing his murder spree, cause that was a definite spree and with Gat being the way he is with her, around her, his constant inappropriate comments and endless flirting, Aisha would have put him out long ago, it's a wonder in itself how they managed to be friends.

Barked out a laugh, yeah it was a murder spree, but it was more for he needed answers and the answers he didn't get he killed anyone in his path, "Newsflash sleeping Beauty, It’s had its ups and downs, Julius went missing, King wrote a Biography, Dex is … nah I don't even want to talk about him and Troy…." Johnny finished.

Li smiled, “Yeah, I have been kept out of the loop, Troy hadn’t told me anything, but keeps asking me about what happened that night. I see him later when I get home, Troy is working at the gym at the rec center, he’s not scrawny now, he came to get me when I woke up, had gotten me up walking and talking again, been together since.”

Johnny’s eyes narrowed and he coughed, “He did, he is the Chief of Police.” That did it for him, he couldn’t kill him then, but knowing he was still under Li, he was fine until he realized they were living together.

Li snapped her head in his direction, “Troy is what now? My Troy? The man who is working at the Center?” She swerved into oncoming traffic, she looked back when Johnny grabbed for the wheel, she had to pull the car over.

Johnny had pulled the wheel to the right lane, “Fuck. Yeah, he was working undercover the whole time.” He looked to Li who stared wide eyed out of the windshield, covering her mouth, he could see her mind working overtime.

Li shook her head, “I don’t believe you.” Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cell, “  _ Baby girl, busy right now, I’ll call you back  _ .” Troy hung up just as quickly.

Li floored it to the Marshall Winslow Recreation Center, he said he was working there from the time the Saints fell apart, screeching to a stop she nearly fell out of the car having to stop and put it in park.

Her heart was racing, Troy would never hang up on her like that, she refused to believe Johnny that Troy was a cop, and she needed to see for herself that it wasn’t true. Entering the building several eyes looked in her direction before going back to their business.

A girl at the desk was idly talking to someone else when Li walked in, Johnny came up behind her shortly after, “Excuse me, does Troy work here?”

The young redhead looked over to Li, “Troy?”

“Yeah Bradshaw, he works here yes?”

“No, sorry, no one here by that name.”

Li was already pressing the call, his phone rang once more, “ _ Baby girl, I said I was busy...” _

“I’m at the Center, where are you, I need to see you now.” Silence on the other end, “Troy?”

her voice filled with worry.

“ _ Yeah, I stepped out, I’m with a client.” _

Li was breathing heavy, and she started to shake, Johnny went to take the phone from her but she moved so quickly she made him jump, “I’ll come to see you, just for a minute, please……where, are, you?”

Johnny grabbed her wrist taking the phone from her, and listened for a second, 

“ _ Baby, I am with a client, you know I can’t talk when I’m working, I’ll call you back when I’m on break.”  _

Johnny could hear the sirens in the background. “Troy, I know, and now she knows.”

“ _ Shit  _ .”

Johnny ended the call, grabbed Li by the wrist pulling her from the reception desk back outside, putting her in the passenger's seat she was beyond herself, shaking, crying silent tears, visibly shattered. Li was getting a headache, she needed to hear it from him still, he came to the prison to get her out, had her in his home, helped her get better. He couldn’t be this ‘Chief of Police’ He was a Saint…. Wasn’t he?

As they drove to Aisha's he noticed after he mentioned Troy being a cop, her attitude changed, as well as minor physical changes, her features were sharper, no longer the little girl who first joined, her hair was to her longer and she had a thoughtful but sad look in her honey hazel eyes, mixed with utter confusion as she scanned the city they drove through.

Li knitted her arched eyebrows with a sad smile she looked over at the man sitting next to her, "I need to talk to him."

"Kyo…… come on." He parked in the driveway and got out, Li opened her door went to get out of the car, but just managed to sit in the passenger seat with one leg out, she closed her eyes leaning back on the headrest. With a heavy sigh, she rubbed her face in her hands getting out of the car Johnny leaned on the car door “Baby girl, come on.” Taking her by the wrist she begrudgingly followed.

Letting her in first he headed to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Want anything to drink?" Johnny offered.

“No.” still trying to process what happened twenty minutes ago.

“Right.” Johnny grabbed a juice for her and a beer for himself.

"Johnny, who do you have in here?" Came a familiar voice from up the stairs.

"Why don't you come down and find out?" he said as he tossed the bottle to his friend.

They sat on the couch Li turned around resting her head on the back of the couch watching as the woman continued to complain about Johnny's rude behavior. "Why couldn't you just tell me who… Oh my God!" Aisha’s eyes settled on the woman smiling at her, stopped mid step, covering her mouth with her hands, and ran the rest of the way to give the woman a tight hug tears streaming from her eyes. "Baby Girl we thought you were dead, I can't believe it, look at you. Something is different about you." She said as she pulled away, embracing her tightly.

"I grew up? Coma does that to a person," Li started with a grin, "It’s been too long, I missed you girl!” They chatted for a few minutes Johnny sitting watching them interact as if practically the past six years didn’t happen.

Li sighed, “I may need to crash here for a few, until I find a place, is ok?"

Johnny took a long drink, his eyes resting on Li again, he turned his head, she was living with Troy and she never knew, Troy has a debt that needs to be paid, but with her alive, killing him will have to do when he gets his hands on him, "Yeah we got planning to do and first is getting a base of operations."

Aisha turned from Li, still holding her hand tight, after giving her the ok to camp there until she found a place, "And where were you planning on doing that?"

Gat looked around the house.

"Oh no." Aisha got up

"But it's spacious."

"No."

Li grinned slightly, "Why, what are we planning?”

"I said, NO!" Aisha headed up to the second floor to get things for the spare bedroom.

Gat looked over at Li who was grinning,  _ ‘Good her mind is diverted.’,  _ "Don't worry, I think I know a place we can go tomorrow morning. Old mission place, Cool?”

Li shrugged her response as she sat back down, feeling a pinch in her back she sat up straight.

Looking at her thoroughly, he noticed exactly what she is wearing. He let out a soft whistle, fitted black jeans looked like, if they were any tighter they could have been painted on, she was thick, and a tucked white tee-shirt that clung to her chest.

Gat watched her from behind his shielded eyes, her chest rose and fell when she breathed pulling the fabric even tighter, she was pulling the guns she collected from her waist and placed them on the coffee table in front of her, pulling her phone from her hip pocket she was then texting away. “You have a job, legally?”

Li nodded her agreement, “Yes Sir, can you not stare at me, I’m not a ghost.” She turned her head to him, very grateful for the distraction seeing Aisha again.

She would have to go home soon to get some of her things, she just didn’t want to see Troy, but like ripping off duct tape she knew the faster the quicker the pain is over.

“How the fuck did you manage that?”

“Simple, I go by Kia now it’s… nothing.” She bit her lip closing her eyes, she sighed, looking over the house, she sighed once more, “Gat, I - I need to go, you know I think it’ll be better to just crash at a hotel, I don’t want to be in the way.” She rubbed her face out of frustration, running her fingers through her hair, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. He watched as her locks fell past her waist, stuffing her phone in her back pocket.

Gat cocked his head to the side he raised the bottle to his lips, “Why?” Coming from the landing, Aisha was heading down, “You’re leaving already, you just got here, and you won’t be in the way, please stay.” Aisha looked worried. Li gathered her hair back up trying to give her hands something to do, Li nodded, twisting her hair back into a bun, looked at Aisha, who had an arm full of quilts backing into the guest room, “I have your favorite quilt.” She lured Li in. With a nod Li agreed, “I’ll harass you lovely people for a week, just til I find a new place, ok?”

Aisha nodded, “Take all the time you need, see you when you get back.”

Li left out the front door, Aisha sighed, “Johnny, I can’t believe it. Li is back, she looks amazing. Why would she ask to stay, then say she’ll just stay at a hotel?”

Taking another swig from his warming bottle, “I told her about Troy.” He looked to Aisha and raised an eyebrow, thinking maybe he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.

Aisha was shocked, she didn’t think Li didn’t know Troy was a cop, and when they were younger Troy and Li were an item, but she assumed Li knew now that she was awake, “Johnny, why, didn't Li know?”

He had an answer,  _ ‘Troy lied.’  _ he didn’t want to share, when he found out she was laying in the same penitentiary as him, early last year, it was rumored she was alive, but no one saw her, it was whispered even amongst the Saints that were locked up. When the Mendoza boy came back from the infirmary, he confirmed that she was there and was awake, but was wheeled out shortly after he saw and spoke with her.

With Johnny knowing Troy and Li used to date, he knew that the New Chief of Police would do anything and everything in his power to keep her alive, this time. “Nah, I thought she needed to know.” He shrugged as if it was common knowledge.

Aisha nodded in agreement, taking the quilts into the room and placed them on the bed, “Can I ask you something?” When she returned to the living room.

“Yeah, babe.” Taking a swig from his beer.

“When are you going to tell her how you feel about her?”

Johnny choked on his beer, gasping for air he gave a long look to the woman who had been calling him for the past three years while he was locked up.

“Ish, I don’t have a thing for her.”

“You took a bullet for her.”

“I would have done that for you too.”

Aisha raised her eyebrow, “You cried when we thought she died, I have  _ never  _ seen you cry.

Johnny took another swig from his bottle, maybe he  _ had  _ a thing for Li, but he has Aisha.

Aisha walked to him and sat on his lap, “It was that one birthday party when we sang for you, you were in awe when she walked up the aisle, I was too. I almost thought she wouldn’t make it, but she apologized.” Aisha played with his hair, “I think that last song was meant for Troy to hear but I saw the look on your face when you listened to those lyrics.”

Gat slipped his hand around her waist and rubbed her side letting out a heavy sigh. He remembered two of the parties Li put together distinctly. Li had been fighting with Troy the day before, him standing her up on a date, she wasn’t inside at the venue and was busy looking out for Troy; she had been waiting for him, he saw her when she was on the phone with Troy hurrying him to get to the club.

~*~*~*~

_ Aisha was on the small stage singing when the music cued, it was mellow, Johnny couldn’t help grinning as he was being congratulated. _

_ The apex of the song swelled when it died down, from the entrance of the club, phone in one hand, mic in the other, Li sang from the door to the stage. She walked past Johnny. He saw the name on her phone and the speaker was on. _

_ He frowned; Troy had stood her up, again, he switched to grinning harder as he received pats on his back. She turned her back, no one saw but Aisha, she put a hand on her shoulder as Li sang with emotion, so much so when it came to the height of the song Aisha couldn’t keep up with her, she sang to from the heart, to be heard, her voice carried outside, Troy came through the door finally, the look of apologies in his eyes as he hung up the phone lowering it from his ear.  _

_ Li’s eyes settled on Troy, then to Johnny, smiling a false smile on her lips that definitely didn’t reach her eyes. Li’s eyes went wide and she began realizing she out sang his famous girlfriend, Li bowed her apologies. _

_ ~~~~ _

“Oh and don’t think I didn’t notice when she put together that forties themed birthday for you too.” Aisha started to laugh, “Of all the songs she picked.”

Johnny laughed, “Yeah, she’s something, but you babe got up there and had a blast with her too, and besides I got you, I always will.” He ran his fingers along her neck and pulled her close for a kiss. He also will always remember  _ that  _ birthday party.

Li always wore headphones when she went out on missions for Julius, humming songs occasionally slip singing out loud, he heard her not thinking much of it.

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

_ The crew had convinced her to come to the party and she only agreed to do so if she got to plan it. Li had this crazy idea of being ‘true gangsters’ She told everyone her idea and to just get Gat dressed up. _

_ Her time when she was working at On Track got her noticed, and when she took out the Vice Kings, she got to meet her idol, Aisha who became one of her best friends. She proposed that they do songs together, and they had. _

_ It took them months of rehearsal to get Aisha to tone down the hip hop look she was known for; Li saw a dress that would look wonderful on her. Aisha heard of ‘Songbird’, and when Li smiled knowingly, _

_ Li smirked, “That lounge singer, she only went by “Songbird’” When Aisha nodded, Li sang a short song, _

_ “Baby Girl, that was you!?” mouth agape Aisha couldn’t believe it, Aisha met ‘her’ Idol. _

_ “It helps pay the bills.” Li laughed. _

_ Li had been in the crew for a few years already, His Birthday, the theme 1940s, as most didn’t know the tomboy that Julius and Troy brought in, or as Johnny calls her, a stray cat, she was so green Johnny had started picking on her relentlessly. He thought that Julius was out of his mind for allowing some kid in, but when he saw her fight… his mind changed. Johnny had saved her from being shot countless times, and when she let out a scream that cracked his glasses, then came calling her Pidgeon. _

_ When everyone found out Aisha was planning on doing a bit of singing everyone clamored to be there, what they didn’t expect was the new rising star of the Saints to also entertain as well. Glitz was the venue for the night. _

_ Everyone had to dress up, and was hyped by it. Li was sitting saving her voice, getting her hair and makeup done, Li looked like she stepped out of the 40s, when Aisha saw her, her auburn hair fell in romantic glossy waves over her shoulder and trailing down her back, the dress fit her well, so it looked like she was poured in it. _

_ The black pencil dress with a train to the floor shoulder and sleeveless halter styled. Golden buttons trailed up her taught tight cinched stomach, her Saints purple, a dark deep purple, long gloves, smoky eye accentuated her honey hazel eyes, and nude gloss on her full pouty lips completed her look. _

_ “Baby girl, lookit you, can you breathe?” Aisha cooed, she was in something backless, white that trained to the floor Li, wanted to match, but a dress caught Li’s eye that suited Aisha better. With a scrunch of her nose, she posed. _

_ “Yes, the corsets are habit forming, Aisha, you look amazing too, think your boyfriend will notice?” _

_ Aisha laughed, “He won’t notice, I did my set, you’re up next, get it, girl.” _

_ “Am I allowed to flirt?” Li turned her head, and the silhouette she cast made Aisha’s mouth fall open.  _

_ Shaking off her shock, she grinned harder, “Just this night, I think he likes you more than me.” _

_ Li covered her mouth, “Stop, you know I am digging Troy.” _

_ “Break a leg Baby Girl.” Aisha gave her a wink and went to take her place amongst the audience next to Gat. _

_ Li nodded and sauntered off to the stage, the music cued and the curtain remained down. She could hear the Saints chattering away, a fight possibly going on and then the whistles started as they were getting restless. _

_ The announcer came over the mike, “Introducing Stilwater’s own Lil Darling, Songbird.” _

_ She breathed into the mic, “You had plenty money 1922… You let other women make a fool of you… why don’t you do right…like some other men do….”  _

_ She started the curtain rose and the room fell dead silent. Her presents aroused the room, everyone in the room felt it, her voice was like silken honey to the ear. Troy sat next to Dex, who sat in between Troy and Johnny. The trio sat gawping, there was no hiding the surprise she gave them. Aisha settled next to Gat, looking every inch the Gun Moll. _

_ All eyes followed her around the stage, she wore a small hidden mic as she worked the stage and the short walk that was set up, “Why don’t you do right….” She flirted with all she made eye contact with, coming down into the audience. _

_ First stopping at Troy, she pinched his cheek, running a finger along his jaw lifting his chin. Then to Dex sliding her hands across his shoulders with a pout she removed his hat, shoving it gently in his face. _

_ “Get out of here, get me some money too…” She pushed one guy back into his seat as he placed his hand over his heart when she came near. _

_ Li gently ran a finger over Aisha’s shoulder leaning in her ear “Now if you’d prepared 20 years ago… You wouldn’t be wandering around from door to door…” tracing a gloved finger along the woman’s neck lightly flicking her long earring as she sauntered to come before her target. _

_ When she reached Johnny, she slid onto his lap and stroked his jaw, when she stood, pulling him by his tie, her lips achingly close, her breath fanning his face, filling his nostrils with the smell of peaches and lilacs, she even smelled purple. _

_ Flicked her eyes to meet his holding his gaze, “Why don’t you do right…. Like some other men…… Do.” She released his tie and he slowly sank back into his seat. _

_ Gat held his breath and didn’t realize he was holding, ‘Whoa.’ He felt something sharp in his chest.  _

_ Li slowly made her way back to the stage still holding the note, the room went wild, she smirked, “Happy Birthday Johnny.” She crooned as the next song played. Aisha closed his mouth for him and winked at the young woman on the stage. _

_ She looked at Troy who looked gut punched, “Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care.” She had everyone swooning. _

_ Gat couldn’t take his eyes off of her now, running by his side he never gave her much of a thought, he heard about her wanting to be like Aisha, and her working at On Track was true, he recalled he and some of the crew went out for drinks, the men leaving the club they passed praising the girl who left the stage, the announcement that the ‘Songbird’ just left the stage, he just missed her.  _

_ But she was here for him, singing to him on his birthday, Kyouki was Songbird, the stray cat that was brought into the Saints was the most breathtaking creature he had ever seen. _

_ Now in dress she was gorgeous, out of dress she was cute, definitely cute without a doubt, but she always keeps her hair pulled up in a ponytail, braids or bun. From that day on, The Songbird was burned into his subconscious. _

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

Li drove to the house she and Troy shared, she started to go over how she was going to handle the conversation with him. She went through the house like a demon, she tore open drawers, cabinets, and closets, she went through each room, the last room she checked she felt in her gut, she should have looked in first.

She opened all the dresser drawers, shuffling things around, she found a gun of his, she opened the closet and took out his clothes and hers, she grabbed the suitcase and shoving her things in.

Heading to the bathroom she grabs some of her toiletries, still going over this conversation, “Ok, He will say,  _ Ky baby, listen I was with Mrs. Gladden, you know she gets grabby _ , and I’ll say, You’re right, but where were you, and Johnny said something stupid like you’re the Chief of Police.”

Li nods, “Troy will say,  _ Baby, you know he has always had a crush on you _ , I’ll say, no he has Ish.”

Mimicking the hand gestures as she’s having this conversation with herself, Li nods,  _ “Nah baby but it’s true, he hates me always has.”  _ Mimicking Troy _ . _

Li nods, still tossing things into the suitcase and travel bag, she goes to snatch some more clothes and a box tumbles out of the closet spilling its contents on the floor.

She looks and the box has an old badge, some other medals and bullet shells, and a photo of the Saints during a summer BBQ they held, purple headband, a sweatshirt with blood. She gasped, it was the sweatshirt she had on the night Lin died. 

~~~~

_ Li was hearing Troy calling to her as he carried her to one of the safehouses. Dex and Johnny met them when Troy called frantic.  _

_ "Put her on the table, we have to get the bullet out!”  _

_ Dex was rushing to get the medical kit, and Johnny punched Troy in the face soon as he laid her on the table seeing the blood pouring from her side. _

_ “Fuck is wrong with you!?” Johnny screamed at Troy pulling off the sweatshirt over Li’s head, hurling it at Troy.  _

_ “Baby I’m sorry, I…” Troy came to take her hand, Johnny punched him again. _

_ “Fuck is Lin?” Johnny poured water and vodka on the wound, Li screamed in pain, Johnny pressed her back down on the table, Dex came over just in time snapping a glove on, feeling in the hole feeling for the bullet. _

_ Li moaned in pain tears streaming down her face she gasped loudly when Dex fished around finding the bullet she screamed again, when Johnny flushed the wound again then poured water making sure it was clean.  _

_ Troy winced and remembered, “It was the Rollerz, fucking Sharpe killed Lin, I have to go get her body!” Troy was shook, he ran to get Lin from where she was still floating. _

~~~~

Her face twisted in anger, tears stinging her eyes, that night she was saved by Troy, she assumed he just followed her. Then it dawned on her,  _ “You’re in prison, for your protection.” _

“I was on life support, he kept me alive, for five years, no… No…. That’s not... That makes no sense.” Pulling her phone from her pocket going to dial Johnny. 

Changing her mind, she didn’t need him saying how right he is, she shoved her phone back in her pocket she picked up the badge looking at the old ID on the other side,  _ “Detective Troy R. Bradshaw.”  _ Li hung her head.

She left fresh tears on the old sweatshirt, as it unrolled Lin’s lighter clattered in the box, picking up her old lighter she started thumbing the partly rusted metal, “You weren’t the only one undercover huh, and I’ll say, so you are a cop.”

~*~*~

The house was dark when he came in, she sat in the middle of the room in the shadows, light from the orange street lamp peeked through the blinds, her eyes transfixed on the door he would enter. Li went over this conversation one hundred and twenty-two times.

She promised herself she wouldn’t get emotional. She was already a wreck and she wouldn’t kill him. Li had cried as her mind was overthinking finding the things of Lin and hers just made it worse, and the more she thought the more frustrated she became, when she heard the key in the door, her head shot up.

“Okaerinasai.” She calmly called out, once he crossed the threshold.

Troy jumped, he dropped his duffle bag on the floor, the same he had done for the past six months. She heard the keys clatter in the dish by the door, the same he has done for the past six months,  _ ‘Stop it Li, don’t overreact  _ .’ She chides herself, her breathing becoming unsteady.

Through the blinds the light hit her eyes making them eerily lighter, narrowed eyes she examined the Saint’s former member.

Closing the door behind him, took two steps, “Ky baby, listen.”

She flew into a rage, “You are a FUCKING COP!” clutching the medal and badge close, she hurled them both at him in the dim light.

“Ow. Baby, listen…” Covering his face with his hands.

Li started to breathe heavy, talking to herself, “Ok, ok, it’s cool, I’m cool, it’s cool…”

Troy raised his hands in defense, He knew this could happen and something he been avoiding, “Will you hear me out?”

“NO! YOU LIED TO ME… US…YOU’VE BEEN LYING TO ME!” Li was on her feet pacing as she screamed at him, wanting to give him a chance to say his piece, her eyes red - tears stained her cheeks and fresh ones poured out, she looked at him and shook her head.

“I’m sorry, listen, can we talk?”

Troy went to reach for her Li lurched away stumbling back, “Sawaranaide! You never get to touch me. You are fucking lucky I’m still speaking to you!”

Troy backed up, and he knew he should have come clean with her, he had time, he just got too comfortable. Li pulled the sweatshirt out and put it on the couch, “You keep souvenirs?” She placed the lighter on top of that, “You were there because I thought you cared and followed me, you missed him, you missed fucking Sharpe! You could of saved Lin, fuck Donny could of saved her, but I know for a fact he was a bitchass.”

Li started to pace, she was tugging at her ponytail, Troy swallowed hard, he rubbed his hands over his face, reaching on his hip he drew his gun aiming it at her. Li stopped mid tirade when she heard the click of the holster, eyes narrowed, “You want to shoot me now?” She faced him completely, slowly walked over to where he stood, not blinking her eyes boring into his, “Huh, you wanna shoot me?” her question was stabbing.

Troy’s face scrunched, “I want you to listen to me, I had my reasons for not saying anything about me being a cop!” 

She aimed his arm to her breast right on the barrel of the gun, over her heart, Troy felt the heat from her touch through his sleeves, he was deflating, she wasn’t blinking, and he would never shoot her but it got her to stop for a second to possibly hear him.

“Shoot. Me. Bitch.” she coolly demanded.

“I just want you to listen.”

“Shoot me, you think I want to listen  _ Cop _ ?”

“Ky please.”

She shook her head, “Nah, that’s not how that works. See what  _ you  _ did was lie to me. You lied to the Saints. What  _ you  _ did is kept me alive for whatever sick reason you thought up.  _ You  _ got me to play house with you.  _ I  _ had been mostly honest with you, but there are things about my past you don’t need to know. But not once have I lied to you, for years. So now that honesty is coming out, here is me. My family is large, rich, and powerful. I am supposed to be in Japan, I can kill you or anyone and not bat an eye, I had been training for that since I was little. You know what you think is my last name.” She undid the safety of his gun, never taking her eyes from his.

Li was pushing him back against the door with his gun still aimed for her heart, “The night you were to meet me on that yacht, where were you?” 

“The station.” 

Li nodded, “What do you think hurts worse, laying with the enemy or being shot?”

Troy lowered his gun dropping it on the carpeted floor, “Ky, I love you. I kept you alive, I just wanted to….. I don't know, I know why I wasn't there, and I am so fucking sorry. I got you out, I kept you alive, seeing you hurt laid up, I didn't want you to be a part of this from jump!” His face went through various emotions in a span of a few seconds. 

Li blinked finally and turned away, walking to the couch she gathered the lighter stuffing it in her pocket and shoving the sweatshirt into her backpack.

Troy walked to her, he went to touch her and she looked at his hand daring him to, “Ky, I’m so sorry, I really am…”

Li shook her head, “Sorry doesn’t cut it. This ain’t one of those sappy melodramas where the girl finds out he was a spy sent to keep her safe and they fall in love and she's good with it, no. You lied to HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE WHO CONSIDERED  _ YOU  _ FAMILY!” Fresh tears trickled out of her eyes, she wanted to beat him, she wanted to take the lamp on the table and beat him senseless.

A ragged breath she whipped her eyes, sniffing, “I liked you for the longest time, during Johnny’s birthday, I did so much to get you to pay attention to me, firsts I had with you. I invited you to my Obachan’s, you couldn't even tell me she died! ‘ _ She lives near Mourning Wood  _ ’, Noooooooooo, she died Troy, she’s DEAD TROY!” Li hung her head and grabbed the back of her neck pulling hard.

Taking deep breaths she closed her eyes and stood tall. “Love, no, you didn’t really.”

“I did, I do... I do, I honestly do…”

Li nodded, “I’m not Li of the Saints now, but you  _ are still  _ Troy, cop, and now Chief of police.” She grabbed her bags without looking back left.

~*~*~

Troy had called her number and got no answer, for hours straight she watched the phone ringing, she took another drink, she made it a game, sitting in Aisha’s driveway on the roof of her car she drank, she didn’t want to go inside, she was too drunk to go anywhere.

Aisha peeked out of the window, “Johnny, Li is back, but she's sitting on the roof of the car... drinking?” She looked at Johnny, he was watching Tv.

“She’s a big girl she’ll be in when she is ready.”

“Johnny.” Aisha came to sit with him. “Go talk to her, that’s your best friend, you forced her to this.”

Sucking his teeth, she was right, Li broke up with Troy and is drinking her sorrows away because of him, ruining yet another of her relationships.

“You’re right, I’ll see you later.” He kissed Aisha and headed out of the door.

Seeing Li rocking, he knew she was out there, “Pigeon?”

“Mr. Gatitude, how ya dooin?” Li swerved to look at him smiling, almost falling over. “Whoa.” She giggled. “Guess what, you were right, cop, un huh, I dated a cop.” She turned over to try to get up and slipped off the roof of the car hitting the paved driveway. “Ow…my butt…” She laughed out loud.

Johnny chuckled, “Lightweight. Ok Baby Girl, lessgo for a ride.” He helped her to stand and opened the passenger side door, empty bottles of coolers and vodka, rum clattered to the ground, Li was hammered, she will surely feel it in the morning.

Johnny cleaned her mess and put her in the car, they drove around with the windows down she needed to sober up. “Johnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee, I love you.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow, definitely hammered, “Is that so, when did that happen?”

Li turned her head and put a finger on his cheek, “Day I laid eyes on you.”

They pulled up to a red light and Johnny let out the longest sigh, Li poked his cheek, “You are so pretty.” She laughed.

Johnny chuckled shaking his head, “Johnnnneeeeee, I wanna kissh you.”

Slowing to another red light he looked at her, glassy eyed and grinning. He can’t take advantage of her like this, tempting as it may be, he pulled up to a Freckle Bitches, ordering them something to eat.

The smell of the food turned Li’s stomach, she opened the door as they were in motion and threw up, Gat had to grab hold of the back of her shirt to keep her from falling out. “Stupid, fuck you trying to get killed?”

“I did it once.” she was sobering up, Li’s face twisted, she reached behind the driver’s seat and popped another cooler, guzzling it, then another.

“Should we go to the hospital cause that much alcohol will kill you.”

“When have that sthaped you?” Grabbing a soda, she swished it in her mouth, spitting it out of the window.

Johnny had no answer, Li reached back and guzzled two more, “A fucking cop, he is a _ fucking cop _ , how could he do dis to me.” Her head was heavy, “Give a man time he blows you up, or chase away other guys or be a cop.”

Gat had no answer.

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

“No.”

“Oh something wrong with me now, you don’t wanna, remember that time you scared that boy, whatshisname… yeah, you fucker!”

“I won’t kiss you when you’re like this, sober up Pigeon.”

“Don’t call me Pigeon.” She leaned forward, “Oooh, I love this song…  _ Nutty nutty nutty my love for you, I can’t believe my dreams come true, and best of all you’re nutty nutty nutty for me  _ … I haven’t heard this is forever, this on the radio?”

Johnny looked, it was on loop on her CD player, shaking his head, he pulled up to the shore, the moon was out and it reflected off the soft waves the wind was creating. Li turned up the song, hit the headlights, and got out. She started to dance and sing along to the song.

“Get in the car before you hurt yourself.” He called after her.

She stumbled a bit stopped to get the beat and she was kicking off her sneakers and socks, to dance on the sand, he felt behind the seats, bottles, he turned on the overhead and her back seat was covered in still full bottles of alcohol. Grabbing one he turned the loop off going to sit on the hood of the car.

Li was dancing like she was on stage, singing off key, which for a drunk woman sounded not as bad. She was dancing to the routine from the music video, step by step she had the biggest smile on her face.

The song changed, and she grinned,  _ “There are times when I look above and beyond, there are times when I feel your love around me, baby, I'll never forget my baby.” _

Johnny found himself smiling because of her, when she looked at him, singing to him.

_ “Everywhere I go, every smile I see, I know you are there, smilin back at me, dancin in moonlight, I know you are free, cuz I can see your star, shinin down on me  _ …. Cause I busted you out… Woooooh!” 

Johnny turned his head laughing, she was right, he looked around to see if anyone else was watching the show, when he turned back she was standing before him. “Kiss me.”

Johnny was shocked, he dropped his bottle, Li reached up and removed his glasses, folding them she hooked them on her shirt, taking his face in her hands, she smiled. Trailing her hands down his neck, lightly tracing the pattern of his neck tattoo, across his shoulders, down his arms, pulling his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking him in the eye, “So why did you tell me?” She leaned in licking her lips, pulling him closer, her forehead touching his.

“Tell you what?” Gat rubbed his hands up and down her back.

“About Troy.”

“I have my reason. But you needed to know.” Gat kissed her forehead, then her cheek, “You still want that kiss?”

She closed her eyes, and turned her head, “I can’t not now.” She pulled him tighter for a hug, “Hug me tight. Please.”

“Anything Pige.” He let out a breath, he closed his eyes patting and rubbing her back. “You good?”

“Yeah, I’m too sober.” She felt him chuckle.

“Get in, eat, take you to the house and you can feel like a new brand of shit in the morning.”

“Thank you.” Gat nodded as he helped her into the car, taking his glasses back he got in and they drove home.


	2. New Crews on The Block.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stilwater is now being taken over by new faces, Li had a taste of the Samedi and it left her feeling dirtier than the hideout Gat choose as their new base. Base established it is time to call in Lieutenants... But first, "I hear there is a race?"

_ Last week the night of Li’s unforgettable drinking binge, had her calling her boss and getting the ok to come in when she felt better. Aisha came to check on her and Li groaned in hangover, “Can you make me hangover soup?” _

_ “What in the world is that?” Aisha whispered to Gat chuckling behind her. _

_ “It’s a soup I had given you both that one time after we blew up Kingdom Come Records, you wouldn’t remember it, you a lightweight Babe.” He kissed Ish on her forehead, who stood feeling insulted, then to the kitchen and started to make the miracle cure to help with cases such as the young woman lying in the guest room. _

_ _

_ ‘Li domesticated Johnny!’ Aisha laughed to herself as she brought in water for Li. Around an hour later Johnny came in a bowl in hand. _

_ _

_ “Alright Pidge, eat up. We have to head to the Mission house, we are bringing the Saint’s back.” _

_ _

_ Li looked up from her eating, frowning a bit, “Why?” Curious as to the revival of her former crew name. _

_ _

_ Johnny was taken back, “Why? There are people terrorizing the streets, our boys are locked up and we can set it right!” _

_ _

_ “I have work, I can’t.” Li continued eating. Johnny gasped, got up and exited the room slamming the door behind him. _

_ _

_ Gat had an inkling, she had a life once she woke up and hidden away with Troy, but he was – eyes to the news – the whole while he was locked up. There were new crews littering Stilwater and one such in the very neighborhood Aisha and they lived. _

_ “Got to get her to see this, shit is worse than before.” He grabbed his keys and headed out of the door. Aisha watched from the couch and said nothing as he grumbled to himself. Sliding off the couch to see Li in the doorway of the spare room empty bowl in hand. _

_ “He wants to bring the Saint’s back. I think he wants me to lead them, but, why?” _

_ _

_ Aisha nodded and took Li’s hand, pulling her to the couch sat her down turning the tv on, “This is why.” _

_ There were shots of green clad people, “Drugs?” Li frowned at the screen, “At the University…” _

_ The next scene was of several large red and gold trucks rolling along the streets bashing other cars, one stopped at a hotdog stand swinging at the owner catching him on his side. _

_ “What the hell?” _

_ Aisha nodded her agreement, “Yeah girl, it’s bad, I guess with Troy more worried about you, he was trying to get this under control too. He has been under a ton of pressure, he has been helping keep me safe too.” Li looked to Aisha then looked back at the screen sighing. _

_ _

_ “Troy lied to all of us.” Li saw his picture on the screen, they were discussing if he was good enough to be the Chief of Police because he was a former gang member. Li got up going to wash her bowl, “It will have to wait until I get home from work, I have other things to do now.” _

_ Li put the bowl in the dish drain, “I found a place, waiting for the ok to move in don’t tell Gat he might not let me leave.” Li laughed. _

_ Aisha laughed along with her, “We don’t really want you to leave, but I understand.” Aisha had a sad smile on her face. _

_ _

_ “I will have to see if I can transfer job locations, there is one near my new place. A bit more of a walk, but I can drive when it gets cold. I need to get ready.” Li hurried and went to shower. Gat came in shortly after, Li had just finished as she was rushing to her room to dress, she emerged ten minutes later twisting her hair into a bun Gat handed her a bowl. _

_ _

_ “Drink this before you go.” He looked down at her, she took the bowl from his hands. _

_ _

_ “Miso, arigato Gat!” She slurped the soup, as she walked to the front door. “I’ll be back later, I have Sunday and Monday off, we can go to the place then.” She nodded and muttered her thank-yous between sips walking out of the door and to the club. Gat went to the door, seeing her head bobbing up the walk, “You ain’t taking the car?” _

_ _

_ Li stopped eyebrows raised, “Nah, it’s right there, bbl.” Pointing to the big building, Technically Legal, behind her. _

_ _

_ “Did she just say bbl?” Gat scratched his head going back inside. _

~*~*~*~

Sunday came and Li was grateful for it, the night before was hectic and she still had a bit of a throbbing headache, until Gat barged in, “Up, shit to do, people to kill.”

“People, to…kill?” Li reached for her phone, 8:45 am, she kicked her covers and threw a silent fit at the disturbance til she heard the bellow from the living room.

“Less go!”

_ Watashi wa anata no Oshiri o kite imasu!” _ She bellowed back.

“Neoui eongdeong-ileul seoduleugeona os-eul ib-eoya halgeoya.”

He heard her gasp in horror, “ _ You better not!” _

Gat barked out a laugh, “You don’t understand how the hell you know what I said? You have til nine.”

Li whined, “I don’t have to understand it, I know you. Can you at least drive I still don’t feel well.” Li shuffled past pouting on her way to the bathroom.

Aisha chuckled, “What did you both say, no, what did she say to you?”

“Something, something Ass.” He nodded as he sat looking at his watch, Aisha laughed louder taking a sip of coffee, “What, she’s called me Ass a lot, I should know what Ass means.”

Li reached out for Aisha’s cup and took a swallow, shaking her head, “Ugh, nope, how do you drink that stuff?”

“How can you not? See you two when you get home.”

“We go out when we get back.” Li got out fast before Johnny pushed her out of the door.

~*~*~*~

They pulled up on the other side of town, the side that was the Red Light district, the area was dirty, Pimps walking around keeping eyes on their hoes, they rolled up to a nightclub, and into the driveway, pulling up they stopped in front of what used to be a Missionary house, long since abandoned, a few stragglers dotted the interior, homeless and junkies, with the place tagged over and over, old with fresh spray bleeding into each other.

Li covered her nose, “Ok, this is do-able, bit small yes? Shit was that a rat, fucker big as a cat!”

“This way, this isn’t it, part of the city fell during a big quake, rocked this part of the city, not fixing it they just build over the top of it, what we want is below.” Gat led her through to the back that was once a kitchen, down several flights of stairs, he kicked open the door leading into a musty hall, to her right a set of large doors, he led them down the hall to the grand staircase of the hotel.

“Whoa.” Was all Li could say as she looked around, it was in bad shape, but it could be much worse. Partly crumbled statue of a toga wearing angel, that must have been a sight in its day, the space was large, and it would be the perfect place for…. ‘ _ No, I can’t do this again.’  _ Li shook her head, running with the Saints put her out of commission, she wasn’t doing that again.

~*~*~*~

_ “Baby, I need to get in touch with my Obachan.” Li called from the bathroom. _

_ _

_ Troy froze, “Uh, yeah she had been worried about you, but uh…” Troy hung his head closing his eyes. _

_ _

_ “But what?” Li leaned on the door frame, finished up the braid she was working on. _

_ _

_ Troy walked over and gave her a gentle kiss, “She’s over near Mourning Wood now.” _

_ Li smiled, kissing him again, “Can we go next day off?” _

_ _

_ Troy nodded, “Yeah Baby Girl, next day off.” he really needed to tell her. _

_ _

_ ~*~*~*~ _

_ _

“Yeah, we need to ‘ _ Move _ ’ the current tenants. They all over this place look like Samedi, can smell the drugs on them.” Gat rubbed his nose, “Lessgo work to do, here.” He tossed her one of the guns she collected days ago.

Li pretended to cry, “Let’s get this over with.” whining as she was following Gat to the lower part of the felled city, “I have to admit, this shit is quite interesting.” She was impressed with the large structure and a good section of the city seemed to be intact as they headed further down, whoever these Samedi were they made sure they could come and go, building rickety cobbled together staircases leading to, what once was, the main streets.

“Fuck you doing here!” One of the Samedi shouting as he came for the two of them.

Gat punched the attacker, “You need to fucking leave, our turf now.”

“This is Samedi territory, call for backup!”

“Fuck outta here.” Gat shot one of the Samedi who was mingling among the junkies.

Li darted past Gat kicking the next persons’ gun out of their hand, grabbing the poor kid she sent him into the makeshift house and littered the ground floor.

“You just tossing people now?”

“I've been working out!” Li grinned, quickly ducking someone swinging a crowbar behind her, catching the Samedi footman in the armpit with her heel. She regained her footing and punched the gang member in his chest.

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

_ “Just how the hell are we going to get up there?” Dex asked as Johnny and Troy stood at the locked door of the ally. _

_ _

_ Li was standing near them and looked around, she saw an open window on the second floor, “Leave it to me, I see an open window.” _

_ _

_ The three of them followed her gaze, Li pulled a set of claws from her pocket and slipped them on her hands. Gat watched her, “Fuck you think you doing?” Dex looked around for anyone coming up. _

_ _

_ Li tightened the wrist straps taking several steps back, she ran leaping wall to wall up to the window, they heard noises and a few minutes later, the small girl opened the door letting them in. _

_ The three of them gawked at her.  _ _   
_ _ She just shrugged, “Movies, heh, they teach you something.” Li hung her head trying to hide her smile. _

_ _

_ “You Bruce Lee cousin or something?” Troy asked as he went in, Li pointed at him then closed her mouth. _

_ “Anything else you should tell us?” Dex scowled at her on his way in. _

_ _

_ The sounds of groaning trailed the path she took, claw marks on their faces. Gat pointed at her, “Stray cat.” _

_ _

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

Shots rang out rapidly, they had to duck for cover, the unarmed and armed needed to be dealt with quickly, they made each shot count, Li took out knees, “Don’t kill them, we can use them.”

Groaning Gat did as instructed incapacitating them not killing them outright.

“Listen up, if you want your life, get the fuck out of here _ NOW _ !” Li demanded of the squatters, her voice echoing off the walls she turned her angry honey eyes to the two standing Samedi members she didn't bother to injure, “And as for you, go to your Boss and tell them  _ ‘I’m Back’ _ .”

The young woman and man she left standing looked at her almost pissing themselves, they both scurried off past her tripping over their own feet, Li scratched her temple in thought folding her arms across her chest, “Gat, how many people does it take to send a message?” Her head cocked to the side.

“One.” he practically growled it out as his voice dropped an octave. 

She felt a tingle running through her when she heard him, stopping right to her center, “Shoot one.” 

Gat smirked '_That just turned her on.' _He fired one shot, the sound of one body hitting the pavement with a thud followed the other squealed as they hurried up the wooden planks, “Good to have you back, _Boss_.” Gat purred in her ear.

“Hm.” She looked around clearing her throat, hearing the sounds of those moaning in pain she shook her head, reaching up pulling her hair up into a neat ponytail. 

They headed back to the lobby Gat kicked a crate on its side, went and grabbed a tarp, laid it across the filthy couch, sat propping his feet up.

“So whatchu think?”

“Is aight.” Li poked her head around the counter heading back to where Gat was.

“Just  _ aight _ , this has potential.” Gesturing to the spacious lobby.

Li nodded looking around taking mental notes, “Right, it does I give it that…”

Gat held his hand up pausing her thought, “Listen, stripper poles, couple flat screens… Nicer furniture…”

Li laughed, “Aight, you had me at flat screens, that’s only cause you know I love my movies.”

Gat laughed, “Fuckin’ A.”

Li just shook her head, she had to admit, it felt like old times, and what she saw going on in Stilwater, yeah, the city’s Saint’s needed to make a grand comeback. “Time to clean up.” She announced walking back to the lower level.

Took them two hours to drag the wounded up to the lobby of the derelict hotel, wiping her brow as she stood stretching her back, “Damn, I don’t miss this.” Li complained, rubbing her sore lower back.

“This is not what I planned for the rest of my day.”

“Shut the hell up, we have to get this place cleaned up.” Li went to flush out the injured soldier’s leg.

“Yo, I’m no gotdamned maid.”

Li pouted at him, “Oh bet you’d look cute in that skirt, you are nothing but a gotdamn Diva.” Li rolled her eyes and started wrapping the wounded.

“This is for the people who just got Canonized.” Johnny pointed to the floor where he just dropped a body.

Li threw her hands up in mock shock, “Shit, you are  _ so right _ , hey, let’s ask the crew for some help. Hey, ya’ll wanna help?” She was met with moans and groans of their victims. “See we are doing this shit ourselves.”

“Point taken, smartass. We can’t run a gang if… Oh, I don’t know, ya know, DON’T HAVE A FUCKIN’ GANG!” Throwing out his hands to the space they stood, indicating they are practically alone, save the bodies that lay in pain at their feet.

Li stopped what she was in the middle of, her eyes narrowed, “Five years Gat… _ fuck _ , I told you  _ I HAVE A LIFE _ , this wasn’t it, you dragged me out of bed for this shit,  _ YOU, _ not  _ ME _ , you told me most of the crew was locked up cause of Troy, and the rest buried six feet… so all of a sudden I gained magical powers to just instantly produce people for a gang?” She stood toe to toe with him poking him in the chest with her thumb, glaring up at him ready to shoot him as angry as she felt. Five years of her life gone in a literal flash, now she was about to do it all over again.

Gat put his hands up in defense, he sighed hard, “Aight, we gonna start fresh, we’ll have to get the crew out and find new people. My bad.” 

Johnny knew he just wanted to keep his girls safe, Aisha hiding away at home all day, and Li who seems to actually enjoy her job. 

Johnny kicked a crumpled can, “Yeah, that's what we’ll do, I ain’t moppin’ up no more blood, quit bleeding on my floors!” He barked at the wounded Samedi members.

Li turned to them, “Oh you asshats, you’re Saints now, heal quickly or I’ll let Johnny kill you. Johnny, come on I know this kid I met him in the infirmary, Mendoza…. Carlos… I’ll have to see what his sheet is, we’ll have to get more people, you got anyone?”

Johnny thought for a minute, tapping his finger to his lips nodded pulling out his cell, “Yeah, I met some in jail who might do, when I find out where these bitches are we’ll meet up with them, but you will have to impress them.”

“Fuck I look like... Oh right… I been dead for five years.” As she made her way back up to when they first arrived. “I need seven showers.” 

Gat agreed as he followed her out of the old city, “Nine if two are with me.” Li paused mid step, lips pursed, Gat brushing past her grinning as he continued up the old Mission house steps.

~*~*~*~   
  


The next few days Li and Gat got a few things organized, she pulled some of her savings and had her new skeleton crew working on cleaning up, while she waited for Gat to look into the Lieutenants on his end. It wasn’t long until brothers, sisters and cousins of former members heard word and came back, paying their respect to Li.

Saturday morning proved to be the perfect Spring day for picking up an eager young man Li met months ago from the clutches of a jail cell. Li casually leaned on her car outside of the courthouse under a shady tree, fanning herself, Aisha was in the back relaxing, glad to get out of the house, and Johnny was standing next to Li, “Ish had you talked to your sister lately?”

“Yeah, why.”

Li looked at her friend, “I might have to relocate you both.”

“Baby Girl no, I like my little house.”

Li smiled, “I know, but…Oh, there he is… Carlos here!” She waved the young man over.

Carlos was in for boosting cars, Li pulled his sheet a few days before after she used Troy’s password to get into the criminal system. She found that to be a very, very good coincidence, she needed something as Troy had, what was rightfully hers, locked up tight. “Carlos, hey man, sorry it took so long, you good?”

Carlos was in shock, he got the news of his early release bout when he stepped from the gate, he looked to see Li with Gat, his mouth dropped open, “ No puedo creer esto , I’m gonna be a Saint!”

Li laughed, “Calm down kid, no hablar español, I'm gonna need you to do something for me first, get in the back.”

Carlos tried not to be so starstruck as he felt like he was in front of celebs, he nodded quickly and hurriedly climbed in the back, he squealed when he saw who he was sitting next to. “Oh my god, you’re!”

Aisha nodded and held up a finger to quiet him, Li chuckled, “Ok, yes, and we don’t talk about it alright she’s our well-kept secret.” As she closed her door and they pulled off.

Carlos again nodded quickly, Aisha patted his shoulder, “Yes, I’m Aisha.” she smiled it had been a while since she felt this elated, Gat snorted, “This kid for real.”

He blushed a bit with his head down, “I am, I wanna be a Saint.” 

Li and Aisha swatted at Gat, “I got you, Carlos, pay no mind to this ass.” They pulled off and Li started telling of the plan to get her car back.

“Listen up, I have some property locked away and I hear you got locked up for boosting, well… Get my property you... will officially be a Saint.”

Carlos’s eyes went wide as saucers, he lit up like a star, “Anything you got it, just tell me where and when.”

They had pulled up to the docks, a half hour later, at rows of lockers each one exactly like the next, ten rows of ten large storage lockers lined a section of the warehouse waterfront. Li reached back handing Carlos a set of tools along with the locker number. “You come back here tonight bring me what’s mine, and for all that is holy, don’t fuck my baby up.”

Li looked at him in the rearview mirror, “Before I forget, you have to drive it to the garage behind Koi, you know where?” Carlos nodded, “Alright, here is a phone, our numbers are in it, text when you are done.”

He took the items sliding the phone in his pocket, “You got it. Tonight.” Carlos looked back again as they pulled off to get the boy settled.

~*~*~*~

Wednesday Li received a text from Johnny when she was cleaning up the bar for the night,  _ ‘Head to the burbs, who I have in mind she is at XXXX in Quinbecca. Her name is Shaundi’ _

She placed her phone back in her pocket hustling around getting the spot clean so she can leave early, she took fewer hours getting clear from her Boss, she also had them contact the other club to see if she could transfer, but with her friends there she decided to just commute for their sake.

Later that evening the sun was setting for its long night over Stilwater, deep purples and blues coated the starlit sky, she pulled up to the address seeing a few people standing about playing a game.

She slowed up to pull over, getting out she walked up cautiously, “Hey, I’m looking for Shaundi? Gat sent me.”

“I’m Shaundi.” A petite young woman stepped forward, her bangs were blond and her hair in dreads of brown tied back.

“Li.”

“No..shit.” The girl grinned, “You’re like a legend.”

Li shook her head smiling, “Don’t do that I’m not really. Get in, I need to grab something to eat.” Shaundi headed over to the passenger side saying her goodbyes to the people who were still in the middle of their game.

They talked about how she became cool with Johnny, “I needed protection, and like  _ Everyone _ knows Gat, so me and him worked it out, I can make Pruno that won’t kill anyone.” Shaundi stated proudly.

Li raised her eyebrows as they pulled up to a Company of Gyros, “Pruno, alright.” She pulled her cell out dialing Gat putting him on speaker.

“ _ Sup?” _

_ _

“Gat…What’s Pruno?”

Laughing could be heard on the other end, “ _ You must be with Shaundi, hey kid, it's Prison Wine.” _

_ _

“Tsk, you didn’t have to laugh at me, stupid face.” she sucked her teeth looking at the phone in her hand in annoyance.

Shaundi contained her chuckles, “Hey Gat.”

Li ordered her food when it was her turn, “Ya’ll want anything over there, I shouldn't get  _ you _ anything.” She asked the man on the other end, “ _ Get anything you know what we eat. _ ” Li nodded and place a few more orders, looking at Shaundi she inclined her head to the menu board.

“Just a number one.”

“Alright I’ll see you all shortly, we can talk about plans when we get there.”

~*~*~*~

Pulling up to Aisha’s Shaundi, Carlos in tow, stood waiting with bags of food. When the door opened, Johnny greeted them leading them in.

“NOEL, I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND I BROUGHT COMPANY!” Li smiled while shouting through the house, heading to the dining room table placing the food down. “Shaundi, I’ll kill you myself if you leak this out, this is Aisha, Ish, Shaundi.”

Aisha gave Li and Gat a long hard look, “I know I said no. Hi Shaundi, but this is not going to be the clubhouse.”

Li pouted and snuggled up to Aisha putting her head on her shoulder, “Please, just for a bit, I promise it won’t be long, just for dinners?”

Aisha sighed then smiled, “Alright,  _ just  _ dinners.”

Li gushed and hugged the smaller woman tighter, “Ok, so Shaundi said on the way here there’s a race on Saturday.” Li looked to the four others at the table.

Gat smiled, “Time to make that money!”

“Ish you are coming with I hope you have an outfit.” Li bit into her gyro.

Shaundi grabbed a few fries, “Yeah, it’s like every other weekend, and before the race, there’s like a car show off. It always gets busted up shortly after though.”

Some hours passed, it was getting late. Li gathered up the others and she headed to taking them home. Aisha pulled Li aside giving her a long hug, “Thank you, I see what you are doing.” Li smiled and wished them goodnight.

“Saturday Noel.” Li said over her shoulder, as she went to pull off.

~*~*~*~

Li sent out a text to meet at the club at 4:30 pm, ‘ _ Meet you @ T.L, I brought your club gear.’  _ _   
_ The girls arrived at the appointed time just as Li tossed off her apron, she saw their approach and signaled them to follow her in back.

They got to use her manager's office, it was easier to use than the girls dressing room, it would keep Aisha sightings down considerably.

“Alright, I got something I think would look nice on you.” Li handed Aisha a three piece dress, iridescent lavender two piece, spaghetti strap top that dipped low in the front and tight knee length pencil skirt, the third piece was a sheer, clear rhinestone fitted cover that sparkled when light hit it.   
  


“Li where you get this?” Aisha put it on and spun once, putting on a pair of clear heels, looking at herself in the small mirror.

“Couple of things I had I meant to give you ages ago.” Li stepped from behind the makeshift divider in a deep metallic purple long sleeved cropped cheerleader top and fitted black leather low waist pants, a pair of combat boots with bubble gum pink laces and hearts of the same pink and purple on the sides.

“Girl, they gonna lock you up. Your ab game is tight.” Aisha gawked, Li was toned, her hourglass figure was something to be jealous of, her waist was small, her body shape was tighter than when Aisha first met her, “That’s not all that corset training you did?”

Li shook her head, “I had been working out mostly since I woke up, Troy did one thing right, making sure I stayed active even after therapy, but the scars…”

Li rubbed the small and large gashes that had healed over, that went through to her back, “I thought about having them removed.” Li looked away pursing her lips.

Aisha nodded, “No, I get it.” She knew what Li couldn’t say, the text flooded in that night she took Johnny’s phone from him, there were pictures, how Li lived through it is a miracle.

“I don’t know... this outfit Ladies. Whatchu think?” Shaundi stepped out in a rhinestone bra cage choker combo in light purple stones, and a black scoop neck that just kept her breasts barely covered where it needed and a pair of latex micro low waist pants with a zipper in the back, donned a pair of heels to match the bra cage. 

“Ooh, wish I wore that, but I’m driving.” Li picked up a jar of gel and went to quickly style Aisha’s jet black pixie cut giving her a few spikes almost in a mohawk.

Then rubbing the rest of the gel on her hair, Li brushed her hair parting it, grabbed a comb and gave one side a comb through pulling it up, her thick hair pulled up into a ponytail, she did the same to the other side finishing it off raking a bit of gel and water letting it curl and wave naturally.

Shaundi pulled her locks into a bun spritzing with some glitter gel, “Makeup and we can go.”

Once their war paint was successfully applied the three of them cleaned up the office, they headed out the main walk, all eyes stopped from the girls on the stage to the three leaving the strip club.

“Baby, don’t go, can I get your number?” One of the patrons called after them. 

“Not in this life,” Li called back.

“Kia don’t be like that!”

Li waved a dismissive hand, "Or the next."

Li laughed heading past the bouncer and out the doors, it was warm out, and they still had a bit of time before they met up with Johnny, who was already set up at the spot by the dock in New Hannequet.

“Kia? How's that your name, I thought your name was L..” Shaundi started but stopped the second Li turned on her heel and glared down at the young woman.

“Not here. My name is, Kia. Got it?” The look she gave her chilled her blood, if she thought Gat was feared, she may have been wrong, Li was the side she needed to be on.

When they all climbed into Li’s everyday car they were met with Carlos, donned in black baggy jeans, purple tank top with black over shirt left open.

Li stepped back out, “I thought you were at the spot, something happened?”

“No, I thought I just roll with you three, is cool?” 

Li thumbed to the back seat behind her and sat in the driver's seat. Looking in the rearview mirror to Shaundi she turned off the music and made sure the girl was looking at her, “I will say this once. My name is Kia, I will not be letting it known  _ “Li”  _ is back until I am ready.”

Seeing the slip of a girl nodded her agreement, “My name is Kyouki Irissa...” 

Her phone rang loud interrupting her thoughts. Shaundi breathed a sigh of relief, the glare Li held even from the mirror shook her.

“Its Gat.” Putting him on speaker, Gat said that there were enough people there to make a small fortune, he heard word that there was a driver who is supposed to be unbeatable. Li scoffed, “We’ll be there in a few, see you then.”


	3. The Streets are meant for the Strongest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race night! What could be more thrilling than cars, girls, and music? Why the revival of the 3rd Street Saints!

_ “The location is not originally planned. Small fortune with all these people out here.” _

_ Alight we’ll see you when we get there text me the location. _

~*~*~*~

The sound of music thrummed through them well before they got to their destination, it was out near the Marina district and the smell of the salty air and burned rubber sent a rush of adrenaline through Li.

The crowd was large, the bass from the music shook the car as they found a spot to park. Finding one close from the main area Aisha spotted Li’s car, the Hayate Z70 you couldn’t miss this car if you wanted too. It was the only car with cherry blossom branches, flowers in full bloom, and delicate petals looking as if they blew around on a gentle breeze, decorating the car on a gradient pearl white to satin peach- pink glossy coat to the trunk, petals held aloft just for this car. The car was being admired as Carlos and the girls walked up.

“Yo, can I get yo number?”

“Who the fuck is THAT!”

“Li… it's Li!” 

“Oh shit, it is, Li hey!”

“Aye yo ma, lemme holla a minute.”

“Don’t disrespect Li like that!”

“You in the purple and black, comere.”

“Who are they, damn, who they here with?”

“The Empress is here!” Came from several people as they passed to Li’s car.

Li looked around at the crowd scanning to see who was here, people waving to get her attention, pointing and pulling out their cell’s for pictures. It really had been a long while, she had noticed a foreign silver car with blue stripes on the sides with blue underglow, its driver looking a bit anxious and confident.

There was screeching of tires as drags were going on the main street; bets being shouted back and forth, cars being admired, and Li’s was no exception. When the group approached her car she raised a tapered eyebrow when seeing four girls on her ride, exposed skin ON. HER. CAR!

It was bad enough she threatened Gat with dismemberment if he so much as put a scratch on it getting it to the spot, but he didn’t bother to rid her baby of the fleas that were infesting and trying to nest.

Johnny looked up from his relaxed position in the driver’s seat a few times, ignoring the women who took notice of him and trying to get his attention, seeing how many people are still filing in tonight, then saw the quad heading towards him.

Li looked amazing, his body reacted instantly, her glossed lips shimmered in the night lights when she pulled the lollipop out of her mouth he smirked and started to get up when he noticed Ish right behind her looking equally hot.

Li walked through the female swarm holding her hand out; Gat instinctively handed her the keys, she pressed the button for her trunk to open. Li hit one of the chicks to knock her out of the way.

Leaning in the open door over Gat, Aisha sat in the passenger seat laughing at what was going on at the other side of the car,

“Aye Bitch, watch it.”

Li looked back behind her and smirked pressing the engine ON button, the inside of her car lit up, _“Welcome Ky - sama.”_ Her car had a CPU that made more people nearby take notice when they heard it spoke. Music was softly playing and Li rolled down the other windows. 

“Ish, pull your legs in and close the door," she slid off of Gat, “You too.”

She closed his door, going to shoo Carlos and Shaundi up a few steps more out of the way. Pressing a button in the trunk, as the girls were inching closer to gang up on Li the car spits hot steam that drenched the skanks causing the offending females to squeal, four large men came over.

“Everything alright Empress?”

A raised eyebrow grinning, Li nodded, “Don’t let bitches on my car. Carlos check to see if shit's in order, I have to find a man about a race.”

Li smiled, she knew she was back, sashaying past the others Gat sat shaking his head. The offending females were escorted away. 

Li heard that there was to be a race or two later in the evening and she was prowling about to find out when it was.

Spotting a guy sitting on the hood of a chameleon orange car, "You the guy I talk to about joining the race, I mean, can anyone join?"

He looked up "Yeah if you got one, you racing?" Putting his phone in his pocket he reached and placed a hand to rub on her hip. Li smirked, sliding the lollipop out of her mouth rolling it on her tongue, "Maybe.” biting her lower lip.

"Aight, talk to that big dude over there, his name is Maurice, then come talk to me."

Li, shocked, to say the least, 'I'm in for sure if it's who I think it is.' nodded striding over to the race host.

Li was stopped a few times on her way over, taking pictures with some people who attended the races before when she raced, it was making her adrenaline skyrocket. She missed this life, one good thing about being with the Saints. Reaching the person she needed to speak with she waited to get a word in, when the large man was free he recognized her instantly, paying his respects as well as calling over a few other people, a few minutes more she was swaying back and forth, the feeling that nothing really changed set her mind slipping to the days of this subculture.

_ ~*~*~ _

_ They stood around the car; Lin, Dex, Troy, Li, and Gat with one of the mechanics of the Saints. _

_ “Why are we making Li drive?” Troy asked as he looked over the car Li picked out. _

_ Lin rolled her eyes with a wrench in her hand, “Cause the Rollerz don’t know what she looks like.” _

_ “Then I'm gonna have to race with you, I sure hope you know how to drive.” Troy hopped into his car. _

_ Li shook her head no and they all groaned, “How hard can it be?” Li said as Lin and Ramon closed the hood of the Hayate. Taking a seat in the driver spot, she started the engine. _

_ “Baby Girl, you know you drive like shit, just let one of us do it.” Gat called over the sound of the revving engines. _

_ Li rolled her eyes, “Robo leg, you can't drive anywhere now can you?” _

_ Dex was in tears, and Gat punched him in the arm, “I told you to stop calling me that shit. Now you got her doing it.” _

_ Lin got in her car Troy followed, Li was behind them as they did a few laps. Once Li got the hang of it, it was all over, the look in her eyes when she lapped made her pupils dilate and they knew she was hooked. _

_ Lin smiled and nodded her approval, “Go win it for the Saints.” _

_ ~*~*~*~ _

Gat lost sight of her for a moment in the crowd, finally spotting her watched as she headed back over to the guy she just talked with previously taking his phone from him, Gat glared at the guy.

Shaundi came to the driver’s side, "Shit, people here know her, she has eyes on her at all times. She nearly killed me for almost spilling her name at the club. Can she really race?"

Gat was trying to play it cool, "Yeah, best fucking racer in Stilwater." Without missing a beat he walked through the crowd over to where the two of them were flirting. Gat placed an arm around her neck, glaring at the guy the whole time, "Baby girl, Daddy needs you now." He started to lead her away.

"Gat, why?" Li whispered thinking something was wrong, she looked around and thought she saw someone she knew.

“Aww, baby you taken?” The guy she left called after her.

Li went to say something but Gat cut her off, “Yes.” Then kissed the top of her head. Li’s eyes narrowed.

"Chill, you know the deal. Head in the game, ripping them off not sleeping with them." Gat’s plan was to snuff it out before the fire got hot.

Li's mouth opened and closed, she was pissed. "Every fucking time with you, new name Cockblock. I will have you know I don’t sleep with anyone." She growled out and could not shake the feeling someone was really watching her.

“How about me then?” Gat chuckled thinking of that possibility, then shaking the thought from his head.

Li waved to the dude once again, then feeling a hard slap on her ass. 

Gat looked around making sure Ish didn’t see, swatted Li hard on her ass. He was tempted to do it again but they had people watching them closely, greeting the woman walking in front of him. Catching what Gat said she turned to face him, seeing him shrug he spun her back around pushing her towards the others.

Gat waved Carlos and Shaundi over, Li leaned in the car sitting in the driver’s seat, Gat handed her a pair of sneakers from the trunk. "Shaundi get in the car."

Shaundi looked scared, "Why?" Going to the passenger side taking Aisha's place.

"They handicap me."

Gat started laughing, Li threw a boot in his direction. Li got in and adjusted the seat, the race was starting in seven minutes.

Li took her other boot off and put on her sneakers, “You know Maurice likes to do this to me.”

She handed the boot to Carlos and told Johnny to get the other car to park in the spot she is about to vacate. Snapping her fingers for Shaundi to focus and to fasten up her seat belt.

Five minutes…

"Yo can you do this?" Carlos seemed a bit worried, as he leaned in the window with worry all across his face.

Li popped the hood, turned the nos line on, she got back in starting the car, "Of course, I got this, see you at the finish line."

They pulled up to the line Shaundi was buckled in tight, they were in for two laps around the marked locations, Li sat there as the flag dropped, and still, she sat.

"Go, the race started!"

“Empress go!”

She heard people saying, Li smirked, she gave them a head start. The crowd was laughing and jeering behind them Carlos patted Gats arm when he came to stand with the others.

"Can she do this?" Carlos was really worried, his eyebrows were looking like one, Aisha patted his shoulder smiling, remembering days gone past.

Li reached her arm out handing her lollipop to Gat, he popped the cherry lollipop in his mouth, when he stepped back folding his arms "Watch."

Li turned the volume up - Jerk - Sucked in, blaring proudly, she pressed on the pedal and took off like a bat outta hell, you could hear Shaundi’s sad cries for help trail off as they drove around the first corner. Her tires dug into the pavement soaring, leaving behind a white trail that smelled of rubber, she drifted around the first corner, swinging the back end around and caught up on the straightaway.

There was a black car that out of seemingly nowhere sped up after them all, whipping the smoke around like a micro storm, the crowd cheered as this race just got much more interesting.

Shaundi hung on the handle and the belt across her chest, hanging on for dear life as she was pressed further into the seat, all of her color drained from her face.

"How dare they underestimate me, fuckers!" Li drifted between two cars and came around catching up to the fourth position with the mysterious black gaining on her.

There were race positions being called over walkie-talkies;

"Aight I got the money that says she's gonna win this, who's in?" Gat called pulling a wad of cash out of his jacket. Bets have been made on her win or loss.

_ "Here they come to turn, the pink car is in third followed by some black car - who is that ? Bullet is in the lead, RJ is in fourth." _

By the time they looked and heard the cars approaching, she was in the second position as they sped past them into the second lap. Gaining on "Bullet" riding on his bumper.

"She can't pass him. That’s Bullet he wins all the races this past month!" 

"He ain’t winning against my girl Li!"

"4k she loses."

“Bullshid. That’s The Empress driving!”

"Aight bet, she beats Bullet I'll throw in another 2k!" 

"I'm in!"

"Bet!"

The onlookers oohed, hearing updates on the races.

Forty-five thousand was on the line, so far, and they just came up to the last turn. The walkie-talkies announced she was indeed in first, with previous lap leader in second, with the black car in third.

They all ran to the line, Li was ahead by a full car length, they came speeding past one after the other in a blur of color.

"Pay up!" Gat opened a bag and they poured the money in, Carlos stood there like a fish out of water, mouth hit the floor, Aisha closed his mouth and laughed.

“Gat said she’s the best in Stilwater. You should have seen her years ago, cleaned house, people got scared to race her, then again, her and Troy didn't help much either, he was a demon on the road too.”

As she linked her arm with Carlos they waited for Li. Aisha told Carlos more of ‘Li, Saints Lieutenant and Empress of Stilwater racing circuit.’

He couldn't believe it, neither did Shaundi who stumbled out of the passenger seat... hugging Carlos he held her upright, she gasped for air, "Never again." She whined, shaking.

Li hopped out, and looked over at a spot on her car, "You tapped me, Bitch! Lookit this shit!" She pointed to a spot where the paint nicked off.

“I almost had you but your ass cheated, you got this dude helping you!” He pointed to the car that came up in third, the driver leaning on the door of his car watching them.

“Bull, You didn’t have anyone and as far as someone helping me, I don’t need training wheels like you.” Li bit back, hearing people jeering and laughing behind her.

Saints members were signaled with a snap of her finger, the task of getting information from the driver who came in second.

Gat hopped in Li’s car and moved it next to the other car. Carlos and Aisha were watching after Li who stalked over to the mystery driver, he wished he left instead of sticking around, “So who the hell are you…”

He pulled his baseball cap down shaking his head no quickly, backing up a few steps he went to the trunk of his car he opened it appearing to be busy.

“I asked you a question!” She shoved the man's shoulder, and he stumbled, his blue eyes shined in the light.

Li gasped taking a step back, “You, what the fuck are you doing here, no, nevermind I’ll leave.” Li turned on her heel.

Troy reached out and pulled her by the wrist, “Please, I just want to talk.”

“No.” She growled wrenching her wrist from his hand.

“Please.”

“If I scream cop, it won’t be pretty.” Jerking her arm from him she stormed off. 

Troy had no choice but to let her go, he was just keeping an eye on Li, she being his main priority. Watching her walk away he grunted, throwing his hat in the trunk, roughly rubbing his face in frustration, there was nothing that he could do or say to get her to listen. She would have definitely killed him if she had the chance.

Aisha looked following Li as she stormed past her, “Troy.” Her friend growled out as she passed her, “Get him out of here.”

Aisha’s head snapped back to the former Saint now Police Chief, trotting over to him, “Troy what are you doing here?” she asked over the booming music, looking back to see if Gat was in sight and spotted Li near the second-place driver motioning for him to follow her.

“I gotta look out for her, and when I saw that she stole her car back I had been following her. Ish, I’m sorry, I just want her back.” 

Aisha nodded, “Yeah, thank you... by the way, for helping all this time, I know you had been. Listen just give Li some time.” She finished.

Troy shook his head pissed at himself, “Nah, she wants to kill me.” He closed the trunk and looked over Aisha’s head to his former girlfriend.

“You would be dead if she really felt that way. You should go, now.” 

A chill ran up her spine, Aisha turned to see Li looking directly at her, Li cocked her head to the side pointing to a raging bull of Gat, she turned following to see Gat pushing people out of the way, heading right to them. Li signaled for Ish to wrap it up.

Aisha patted his arm quickly and hustled over into the crowd as a furious Gat heading on a direct path to where Troy was.

Hopping in the car Troy pulled off just as Aisha placed her small hands on Johnny’s chest to slow him down, “Baby it's ok, he’s gone.”

“I’ll fucking kill him!” Gat was in rage mode, Li was forced to fill him in after seeing her excitement fade from her whole demeanor. Johnny planned to end the man right there and then.

“No he’s gone, Ky needs us now. Johnny... Johnny!” Aisha pointed to where Li was with Carlos and the others.

Johnny ground his teeth and wrapped an overprotective arm around the small woman’s shoulders, “Don’t talk to him again.”

Aisha could only nod, she never told Gat that Troy had been fighting to keep her safe after he had gotten locked up. Aisha didn’t know how to tell him.

They reached the cars and Li was still fuming, “The hell was he here for? He had zero reasons to be here. The chief cop in a street race.” She scoffed, looking at the guy - Brian as they stood near their cars, “Aye Brian, I’m sorry about that, it's complicated. I will split some of the profit with the kid who really came in third.”

Before Brian could answer, someone who recognized Li stepped up, “OMG, Li! Shit, we heard you were back, Saints RULE!” throwing her fists in the air, “Sign my shirt please?”

Li hung her head smiling when she finished the autograph, as Aisha and Gat walked up, “Yo do me a favor and keep quiet with that, aight?” Gat warned the fan, the girl nodded grinning hard, and snapped a picture of Gat - then took a picture with Li. Brian looked on confused.

Li waved goodbye and shrugged, “It’s a long complicated story.”

Brian snorted, "Yeah I know what that's like. Lemme guess, robbery or illegal street racing? How did you get the nickname, Empress?"

Li laughed, shaking her head, "Racing, one someone said I was Impressive, someone overheard and heard Impress, then it went to Empress. Yeah, it's my first time back in years. I was running with a family, The 3rd Street Saints." She pointed to the direction of the Row.

Johnny raised his hand pointing in the same direction along with Aisha, Carlos and Shaundi looked around, those who overheard cheered.

Several in unison chanted, "3rd Street. Saints rule!" 

Li laughed, frowning slightly, tears clouding her vision briefly, Brian flashed a smile in knowing, they all talked into the night. Between music and dancing, three hours blew by and people were finally starting to head out.

“Yo, Brian, listen, if you are interested I plan on doing this for a project of mine, if you are as good as you were tonight, I’m looking for a driver.”

Brian nodded, "Yeah I can use the money." As they exchanged numbers before he himself went to crash for the night.

Li looking off into the distance sighed when she saw Gat approach, “So… no cops.” 

“No cops." Johnny agreed with a slight scowl leaning on the trunk.

Li nodded, "So?"

"Eighty-two thousand. Why did you give away money?”

Li shifted getting a bit more comfortable, “The real third-place winner needed it. What we have some will be put up in the next race.” 

Was all Li could say, she had to admit it felt good to be racing again, it stung a bit seeing Troy there in the race too. That made her think of the old times when Troy, Gat, Dex, and herself ran the races cleaning people's pockets, when not running around for Julius. 

Sitting looking to the night sky she shivered a bit breathing unsteady, wiping a few runaway tears - then smelled Gat’s scent, feeling warmth as he placed his jacket over her shoulders.

They sat like that on the back of her work car; as Aisha slept in the Racer across the back seat, with Carlos resting in the passenger seat.

Shaundi was curled up in the passenger seat of the car Gat and Li were. Gat pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket and put it to his lips, checking his pockets for his lighter, not finding it he reached into the jacket pocket, pulling one out - clicking the lighter, Li snatched the cigarette out of his mouth.

She took the lighter from him and handed him a piece of gum.

They sat like that for another hour, just sitting looking at the night sky.

“You good?”

“Eventually.”

~*~*~*~

Li had gotten a text to come into work when she was able. She slipped out before Aisha and Gat were up and about.

Jogging over to the club as it was technically her day off, few people were in there early, "Rich said head on back, you in trouble?"

"Don’t think so. Thanks."

She stood in front of the owner’s door, her mind going over the day before and the night before that, did she do something wrong, was something amiss? Knocking she walked in.

“Hey Rich, you needed to see me?”

“Yeah, have a seat.”

~*~*~*~

Li stood in what used to be the worst part of Stilwater, hell all of Stilwater was bad, but where she stood that was the Saints turf and now an open wound; that had a statue of a man who was to have his bodyguards kill her that faithful night those many years ago, erected over the site, in the river, a floating reminder of a murder-suicide - is what the papers read.

Five years prior she was reportedly dead, she knew she died, she felt it on her back; the heat from the explosion could be felt even in the shade as she overlooked this disgusting “Memorial”. 

Right now Li was free from the Saints, to do anything her heart desired, singing, racing full time but after her talk with the owner of Technically Legal, it seemed the Saints were calling her back; along with letting Samedi know Li was back, she cursed herself for that.

Her Boss fired her, more or less, for being who she is, "Troy was right they do know me, but not for the reason he thought." She whispered in the wind, with a soft smirk, a frown replaced her cool attitude, Gat did this - pulling her back, she felt uneasy.

She hit her hand on the hard metal railing - instantly regretting that she went to sit down rubbing her sore hand. It had been a few hours since she left the club, hopped in her car, and made her way to where she is now. She saw Gat run out of the house after her, and she was ignoring even his calls, for now.

~*~*~*~

_ "Li, Kyouki?" _

_ Li's eyes widened slightly, "Yes, what about her?" She questioned back with curiosity as her heart rate sped up slightly _

_ Rich went over to the safe and Li got up from the chair slowly, nervous, and suddenly so very aware of the situation. The older man reached in the safe and pulled from it a bag of money. _

_ "I thought you looked familiar, you saved us before, I would like to support the Saints once again. The lights will be purple from now on." _

_ He took a seat at his desk, Li was floored, Rich just handed her the bag he just took from the safe. In her hands' profits from the past week. _

_ "Oh yeah, the rumor was that Li was back from the race last night. Welcome back, Boss." nodding for Li to leave. _

~*~*~*~

_ “I plan to level your community, salting the earth so to speak. The Saints Row: Urban Renewal Plan, courtesy of you.” The new Mayor chuckled. _

~*~*~*~

Now she sat for hours overlooking the site of the explosion, all clean and covered up; pretty as a picture next to the Monstrous Philips Building. New Saints Row they called it, sponsored by Ultor. They even moved the Church that was once their base. It was directly across from the Hughes Memorial.

Li got up from the marble bench, people were out today and leisurely admired the sights, enjoying themselves in the Summer afternoon. Li wandered to the Church, the former “ Home” of the Saints, honestly looked beautiful, a bit too clean, missing the tags that covered the base of the building. Li snorted as she climbed the stairs and walked inside.

Memories flooded, she smiled as she saw images of her and the others, laughing, meetings and arguments.

_“Aye kid, come this way.”_ She could hear Julius say.

She walked to where the pews sat neatly in rows of two along the purple carpeted aisle.

~*S.R.1*~

_ Dex called out, Julius was busy assigning positions, "Who's got the Rollerz?" _

_ This small Asian woman came in, "I do." she signaled with the raise of her hand. _

_ "Lin?" Gat turned around surprised to see her, then looked at what she had on, "The fuck you wearin' blue for?" _

_ "I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted one of us on the inside." Julius nodded in affirmation. _

_ "I didn't think the Rollerz pimped hos..." Someone in Li's crew called from behind Lin. _

_ Li and Lin both scowl at the man then both punched him in the face. "Hi, I'm Li, apparently your replacement until you are back." Li extended her hand, and Lin took it with a firm shake of her own. _

_ Lin looked to the boys standing around, "Any other comments?" _

_ Gat raised a finger, "Yeah, when you punch, don't throw your shoulder so much..." he threw out a punch, that caused Li to snort. _

_ Lin rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Johnny." Leaving just as quickly as she came in. _

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

_ Troy leaning up against the desk, taking the cigarette out of his mouth flicking the ashes, "So, how'd that meeting go with Julius?" He smiled seeing Li come in taking a seat on the opposite side of him on the desk. _

_ Dex sat down sighing, still confused about what he was speaking to Julius about, "He just got back from a sit-down with Orejuela and they came to an... interesting agreement: If we can get back all the drugs the cops seized, the Colombians are willing to work with us exclusively. We'll have a lock on the whole city." He nodded at Li’s presents. _

_ "Get the drugs back from the cops? How the fuck are we gonna do that?" Troy was shocked, he looked between Dex and Li, Li shrugged. _

_ Dex: "We're taking out the police station." _

_ Li and Troy both gawped, "Are you out of your fuckin' mind? They'd lock the place down before you'd get anywhere." _

_ Dex shook his head, he could still not believe he was trying to figure out this crazy plan, "It's Jules', I mean Julius' plan. He called it, we have to go with it." _

_ "No we don't." Troy stood up straight and crossed his arms, he had an idea, "If you load a car up with some explosives, you could blow a hole right into the evidence locker and never have to fire a shot." _

_ "That might lower the body count." Li added in as she removed herself from the desk checking her pockets for the blade Johnny had given her, Dex nodded his agreement. _

_ "That's what I'm sayin'." Troy was grabbing Li by the wrist pulling her along. _

_ Dex followed them both out, "Aight, let's do it." _

~*S.R.1*~

Li sat in the vacant pew with her head down in her hands, eyes closed, many memories flooded in, brow knitted, “Obachan, what should I do?”

Looking around she saw a spiral staircase, “The church never had a staircase.” Wanting to see the second floor, she gingerly climbed admiring still the restoration of the former Saints HQ. Seeing plaques she pressed the button, shock the voice of Julius rang in her ears echoing off the walls.

“ Hello and Welcome to the Stilwater Memorial Church. My name is Julius Little, and it's no secret I wasted many years of my life being apart of the gang problem here in Stilwater.”

Li’s eyebrow raised, this didn’t sound like the man who rescued her those many years ago. She walked on listening to the telling of how the Saints came to be, as well as the other gangs; the Westside Rollerz, Los Carnales, and Vice Kings, that was in Stilwater, she helped to rid.

One she came too she heard something that sent her wildly searching her memory for -

“ During the reign of the 3rd Street Saints, this building was no stranger to violence and what few pews remained in the condemned church were often stained with blood. But what was the epicenter for violence in Saints Row has since become an icon for rebirth. After Alderman Hughes' assassination…”

The night of the explosion, anything that was said after faded, Li couldn’t breathe. That night, in particular, she remembered in grave detail; she was to meet with Troy and Julius to speak with the Alderman before he accepted the Mayoral position. He was threatening to kill her, “I didn’t kill him, Troy said he was at the station, I had talked to Johnny to let him know where I was going, Julius never showed, then we heard the beeping… then…" Nothing.

She pressed the button again, her hands shaking, she replayed that whole evening in her mind as the recording play once more - falling on deaf ears, she was shaking, her thoughts interrupted, she felt her phone vibrate once more, knowing it may be Gat she looked at the screen, picking it up but could say nothing.

“Kyouki, where are you, Johnny has been calling you, he left out looking for you now.”

Li ground her teeth, her jaw starting to hurt.

“Kyouki?”

“He’s not with you right now?” Li got over the lump in her throat, descending the stairs she quickly headed to her car.

“Yeah, I said he is out looking for you.”

“Get dressed, I'll be there in twenty.”

“Ky….”

“Please, I need you to listen to me.”

“Yeah. See you when you get here.”

Li ended the call putting the phone back in her hip pocket, nodding to a tall blond in a suit watching her as she exited the church, he; The blond in question noticed her for quite some time, chuckling when he saw her hit the railing and regret it. He stood about waiting for her to leave from the church, he was not disappointed, she was stunning.

“Jones, find out who she is.”

“Yes, Sir.”

~*~*~*~

Pulling up into the driveway Aisha hurried out of the door, once in the car, Li said nothing and just pulled out, her mind was whirling, it was hard to breathe.

Gat was pulling up and saw the two women drive past, screeching the tires a hard u-turn he caught up with them, Li had nothing to say to him, her heart was pounding in her chest.

“Li it’s Johnny stop see what he wants.”

“No.” Li stepped on the gas and Johnny was hot behind them.

“What, why?”

Li reached over and opened the glove box, pulling out her pistol.

“Baby girl what the hell?!” Aisha started to panic.

Li rolled down her driver's side window and grabbed Aisha’s hand and slapped it on the steering wheel. Leaning out, aiming as she was glaring at Gat she shot out his front tire. He crashed into a mailbox as he skidded to a stop, Li watched as he got out seeing he was yelling after her, she saw him reaching for his phone.

“Ky, what the fuck, no, stop the car, if you don't tell me what the fuck is wrong let me out, I have to see if Johnny is ok!” Aisha looked out of the back window checking to see if Johnny was alright.

Li sped up and slung the car around the corner screeching “No.” Li growled and she had tears in her eyes spilling as she drove.

Aisha hit the door hard, “Tell me what's wrong!” she was rubbing her shoulder.

“No!” She screamed at her friend, who was visibly shaken seeing she was fishing for her phone about to answer knowing it was Gat. She took the petite woman’s phone and threw it behind her seat.

“Stop the car, talk to me now!” Aisha’s eyes went wide. She had enough, Li was scaring her and she didn’t know what to do. She watched as Li sped up on the freeway on-ramp, flooring it like she was in a race.

Li was spewing curses in Japanese, hitting the steering wheel, breathing heavy and sweating, she gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles lost color.

Speeding through the cars weaving in and out she was trying to get away from something that only Li could see.

Screaming at the top of her lungs she floored it once more the engine revving as she swerved the car going on two wheels at one point.

Li snapped, she screamed again pulling over to the side of the freeways wide rumble lane, slammed on brakes jerking both women to a sudden stop.

The blaring of other cars' horns echoed in their ears as Aisha unfastened her seatbelt. Seeing Li shaking and crying uncontrollably, her head on the steering wheel; still, white knuckle gripping the hard leather. She went to touch her but didn't know if she should, Aisha was helpless.

~*~*~*~

“I’m sorry.” Li kept saying over and over, tears steadily falling, gripping her shirt, hugging herself, Aisha touched her shoulder and Li jumped, bolted out of the car, cars slowed down spectating as Li screamed at the top of her lungs, roaring, kicking the railing til she fell to her knees.

Aisha got out of the car after she got her phone, waving for the cars to just keep going. Calling Johnny, who heard everything before Aisha could even say hello; He hung up.

When she saw her friend on her knees she ran over to her and threw her arms around her as best she could just hold her trying to calm her down.

Ten minutes of a good solid cry on the side of the highway, Aisha helped Li back to the car and into the passenger's seat. At least she finally stopped shaking and adjusted in her seat. “Can you tell me what the hell that was all about?” sitting back looking over the girl a few years older than herself.

Li looked like she was a kid all over again, she sank into her seat, then rubbing wet trails from her eyes she sighed hard, “I’m sorry, I… I went to the site. And I just…” Li hung her head and could feel the tears warming her eyes.

“Oh. Any reason why you went?” Aisha prodded.

Li sucked on her bottom lip and nodded tears pooling once more distorting her vision.

Aisha rubbed her back and Li started to cry all over again. Putting her head on the dashboard taking a ragged breath she sighed again. “I don’t think I can do this, not again.”

“What exactly?”

“Run the Saints.”

Aisha continued to rub Li’s back and then stopped, she sat back sighing herself, “I see, you don’t want to or, you don’t think you can?”

“Both.”

“That’s a lie, the not being able to part.”

Li snorted, “How long have we known each other?”

Aisha laughed, “Long enough, what was shooting at Johnny going to prove?”

“He is an ass and deserved it, but I don’t want to hear him and his henning me.”

“Henning?” Aisha laughed again. “You are the only one he stops to cook for, or truly listen to.”

Li snorted again, “He has you.”

“He loves you, I mean we all do but he really loves you.”

Li turned her red and splotchy face to her best friend, “What?”

“He took a bullet for you.”

Li shrugged, Aisha shook her head, “He took a bullet meant for you. Yes, he would have taken one for me, but, that night…. He cried.”

“Gat has the emotional range of a ticking time bomb. He doesn’t cry, I think he had his tear ducts closed up.” Li put her head back down.

Aisha nodded and pursed her lips, “Troy wants to talk to you.”

“Definitely not.”

“He… Ok, He fucked up big time, but he had kept me and you safe.”

Li frowned, “Can you please not aid that jackass, I’ll kill him myself.”

“Fine, what did you scare the shit out of me for?”

“Rich, my former boss, is supporting the Saints. I, again, don’t know if I can do it. I lost my Nanny, my mother’s family has been moved from the city and I have no one to talk to. I'm scared.”

“You have me. Nanny, your Obachan?” Aisha looked at her concern and worry all over her face.

“No… I had an actual nanny, as the people stateside say and there’s more, let me drive, I’m alright now.” They switched places, Li started the car pulling off as Aisha sat staring at Li, this was someone who looked really new to her now. Aisha smiled, confirmed and reaffirmed she would be and always will be there for Li.

~*~*~*~

It was a week since Li’s breakdown, Aisha finally understood things about her friend that she was sworn to not even tell Gat. Aisha didn’t like keeping secrets from him, but with what Gat was planning, Li needed someone who she could trust completely.

“Tell him after I am in my new place, at least a month.” echoes in the back of Aisha’s mind. Only then did the singer agree to holding Li's secrets, she may hold it longer, the truth Li spoke she could understand her episode that day.

Li was staying past the time she said with Gat and Aisha, but as far as Aisha was concerned it was alright. Now was the time to leave the nest for good. Li hip bumped the door, Johnny opened with a frown, “Hell you ain’t use your… Oh.” Li had arms full of bags.

Li pushed passed him to come in, she was still not speaking to Gat, with newly processed information she did more observing of him, remembering the way he acts around her, she was heading to the kitchen she set her load on the counter, “I’m cooking tonight.”

Aisha came from the laundry room to help put things away, “You've been cooking, what makes tonight special.”

“I’m leaving tomorrow to my new place!” Li grinned excitedly, “It’s a cheap little room, just got the ok for living in, but it’s just me so it's ok.” She threw some vegetables in the sink to be washed.

Gat poked his head around the corner, “Where at, we have things to do you know?”

Li nodded, “On a street where my new room is.” Li curtly answered.

Aisha started to laugh, Johnny just looked at her; going through the bags. At least she was answering him, finding a few snacks he confiscated one, Li whipped around and threw a cucumber at him, “Put. That. Down.” She warned.

Unflinching watching the offending vegetable bounce off of him, he opened the bag, “Make me, since you are speaking to me now.”

“Gat, that’s my favorite!”

“I know, that’s why I’m taking it.” Shoving his hand in, popped a few in his mouth and munched, “Hmm, these are still good.”

“Ish, he took my snack!” Li whined, Aisha chuckled and continued to help prep the food.

Aisha shaking her head, “About time you spoke to him.”

“You will rue the day Gat!” Li shouted, huffed, and went back to cooking.

“So where are you staying?” Aisha quietly asked.

“Prawn Court, it's a small loft, nothing fancy. I just want to be alone right now.” Li was slicing vegetables and adding them to the skillet.

“I understand but, you always have a home here.”

Li stopped, the sound of the sizzling juices from the sweating vegetables, the tv and rustling of the snack bag Johnny had, Li leaned in closer, “You think it's a good idea if what you said about Gat is true… That’s ok with you?”

Aisha nodded, “I get what you mean, but you can’t help who you care about. I saw the aftermath.”

Li stirred the vegetables again adding some spices, “I had Troy, Johnny has you. Maybe I need to be alone for a bit.”

“Whatever you decided, I’m here for you.”

It was Li’s turn to nod, as she added the meat and covered it letting it cook. She went to her room and gathered a few things, going to her car, Aisha heard, “Where are you going?”

“Damnit man, nowhere!”

Aisha laughed from her spot in the kitchen, “Henning.” She went to set the table.

~*~*~*~

It was pleasantly quiet during dinner until Li and Gat’s phone chimed, they pulled their phones out looking at the screen then to each other. “Race night.”

Li text Brian and the others, “Ish you coming with us?”

“Not tonight, you two go, I want to get a few things done here.”

Li nodded and went to get dressed, watching her clear her place from the table, “Johnny, keep her safe tonight.”

Gat looked puzzled and got up clearing his spot before going to get dressed himself. Aisha sat a few minutes more sipping white wine in thought. Thoughts trailed off when she heard Li emerging, “Be safe tonight.”

“Always, see you tomorrow.”

Gat followed after, buttoning his shirt he quickly kissed Aisha on top of her head, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop.

“Sup?”

Aisha didn't know how to say it, “Keep an eye on her, she’s really going through a lot.”

“What you mean?”

Shaking her head, “Both of you be safe, I’ll see you later.” She pushed Gat to the door and locked up turning off the lights, sat, and watched a movie.

~*~*~*~

“Wooooh, like taking candy from a baby, Brian you were amazing!” Li gushed, as they sat in the Saints HQ counting the money.

Shaundi was in awe, Carlos put the two stacks he counted down, “How the hell do you do it?” Shaundi asked.

“I like the competition.” Li laughed, “It’s another 40k. What else do we need for HQ?” She was mentally thinking about what was left, handing Brian a portion of the profits.

Gat stood up, walking over to the bar they had installed recently, pouring himself a glass, “I got someone else who wants to be with the crew.”

“Who?” Li looked up from her sorting.

“Guy named Pierce. He is a piece of work, but he just texted me not too long ago, he wants to meet up tomorrow.”

“Alright. Pierce.” Li made a mental note, after setting the money down she got up brushing her pants off, “Ok I’m out, I need to get up. I have things to do. Oh, there are a few spare rooms if you want to sleep here tonight.” Pointing to Carlos, Brian, and Shaundi, Li was already up the stairs waving goodnight to everyone else on her way out.

Gat put his glass down, following behind her, “I need to get back to Ish, I’ll catch ya’ll later.” Gat climbed the mission house stairs up, he heard the door click open and then close. He hurried up, quietly opening the door poked his head out to see Li walk around the corner of the building.

He stood in the shadows watching her cross the street walking past rows of abandoned houses, he followed watching her from the opposite side of the street, he saw her go into the lower level of the corner house, he waited for her to come out, as he stood for a few minutes more, leaning on the corner house she went into, “She must live there.” Gat said as he pushed himself off the wall stepped into the low setting stairs, reaching he knocked.

~*~*~*~

The knocking on the door startled Li, almost refusing to open it, she took a chance and peeked out, opened it in surprise, “What are you doing here?”

Gat pushed her back into the small room, closing the door behind him, locking it. Li didn’t feel comfortable, she wasn’t dressed for company, she found a large shirt on one of the top boxes going to slip it on over her head, Gat grabbed it and tossed it on the bed.

Li bristled, looking around the room, “Gat, leave.”

Gat took the chair at her small desk, sitting down, he grabbed her hips pulling her to him, he took off his glasses laying them behind him on the desk. Li grew more uncomfortable and pushed his hands away, Gat grunted and forced her to be still.

“Gat please, leave.” 

“No, there's something I need to see.”

Li swallowed hard, she was confused there was nothing her body had that Gat needed to see, there was nothing in the small room that he needed to see either.

Gat lifted her shirt pressing the cloth into her rib indicating her to hold it in place, she did as he ran his fingers over the healed scars, the flesh discolored, “The gunshot wound from Sharpe.” he sighed hard; “These from the yacht.” he traced the small and long wounds. Turning her around so her back was facing him, “Clean through to the other side, and yet you lived.” He licked his lips.

Li shivered, he was warm to the touch, but she felt cold, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, “Yeah.”

She felt the fabric move on her shorts, as he turned her so her hip was facing him, “This from the explosion too?”

“Yeah.” Li answered quietly.

Gat placed the palm of his hand on the discolored skin, pulled her into his arms turning her stomach to face him, and rested his forehead on her tight stomach.

Li started to tear, “Don’t do this.”

Gat grunted again, “Are there anymore?”

Li sniffed, “Yeah.”

Li took a step back facing her back to him, she sat on the rug that covered the cement floor. Gat figured what she was going to show him, and his vision started to blur.

She reached up and felt his warm hands on hers, he moved her hands out of the way and undid the bun, her hair cascaded all over his hands and lap.

Li reached back and felt for a second, parting her hair Gat helped her, and he saw a slightly raised gash that was four inches long at the back of her head, hidden in her auburn hair.

Li heard him shift in the chair, his hands on the side of her head tilted her head further down to get a better look; she felt his lips on the back of her head, and she closed her eyes, teardrops splashing on her skin.

Her eyes flew open when she heard Johnny whisper. 

“I’m sorry.”


	4. Two Promises in Life, the Ones you Keep and Ones you Break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't like reliving our past, unless absolutely necessary. Li honestly wants to move on, but it will be impossible when you have a Gat in your face.

“I’m sorry.” Gat said again louder.   
  


_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

_ "Ish come on I gotta go." _

_ "What’s that, you're supposed to be on bed rest?" Aisha snapped. _

_ "Look just get dressed, it's important." _

_ Aisha was ready, she grabbed her shades, car keys, and headed out of the door. They were waved off by the Saints who had been keeping watch, some followed the pair as they drove to Chinatown.  _

_ "Why didn't you just order food, instead of coming all the way here?" Aisha looked at Johnny who looked at her shaking his head. _

_ "You don't know where we are?" Getting out of the car, the metal brace on his knee made it difficult for him to maneuver, causing him to punch the door in frustration, he was already in a bad mood and what he was doing today was going to put him in a worse mood. _

_ Going to the trunk he tapped it for Aisha to unlock, hearing the click he went pulling a large duffle bag from it he handed it to one of his crew that followed them.  _

_ Aisha locked the car following them knowing where they are, she's been here before; quite a few times. _

_ They came to a building in the center of the mini-market and stalls that lined the walkways, knocking on the door, they waited, when it opened a young tall brown skinned man greeted them. _

_ "Yo Gat, what up?" holding his fist up. _

_ Gat dapping in return, "Nothing man the fam in?" _

_ "Yeah, yeah come on in. Hey girl, sup. Ma we got company. Come in, take a seat." He looked out the door and 40 other purple-clad people stood guard, some with their heads bowed, Aisha, came behind taking a seat on the long couch, "Gat what’s with this?” Bobby asked as he pointed out the door. _

_ "Bobby, I'm not decent for company." Came from the second floor hall. _

_ "It's just us Aunt Mimi." Gat called up as he stood by the couch, he refused the seat that was offered. _

_ "Oh hey Johnny…" she paused. The front door was wide open and the people outside were on a bent knee, Johnny stood a bit taller, lifting the duffle bag by his feet, handing it to Bobby - Li's cousin.  _

_ Johnny started to unfasten the leg brace, Aisha got up and tried to stop him, Gat grunted shaking her off of his arm. He placed the brace against the couch. Grunting he ground his teeth as he took a knee, it had been a year since he had been in the brace. _

_ Taking a deep breath before he could speak, his heart hammered, he could hear Aisha and Bobby telling him to get up, he refused, swallowing hard he tested his voice, "Li…. Kyouki… She was in that explosion last night. I take responsibility, I should have been there."  _

_ Aisha's head felt heavy tears filling her eyes. She looked out the door, seeing the respect the crew had, she covered her mouth with a sob. _

_ Mimi shook her head, "Baby, no she was just here last night." Her mind drew back to the night she saw her, less than 24 hours ago. _

_ Bobby's brow drew together, face scrunched, "Nah, don't play like that." _

_ Gat didn't move his head down, both Mimi and Bobby looked to the door and the crew was wiping their eyes.  _

_ "No." It sunk in for Bobby, "Stop playin!" Anger burned his chest, "What you mean you take responsibility? Fuck that mean Gat!" _

_ "Bobby, not now!" The older woman barked out, "Johnny, where is Ki?" _

_ Gat raised his head, tears clouded his vision, "She died in last night's explosion, with Mayor Hughes. The news didn't say who." _

_ Li’s Aunt looked to the ceiling of their house, her head started to hurt, "God no, not my sister's baby. Are you sure?"  _

_ Gat nodded, "Yeah I talked to her." _

_ Aunt Mimi's face held many questions but one managed to get through,"You was on the phone with her?" _

_ "Nah, Troy called me twenty minutes later." _

_ Bobby had started to pace, stopped when he heard Troy’s name, "Troy… I saw Troy when I was coming from the police station." Bobby wiped his face with his hands sniffing. _

_ "What?" Gat looked up, forcing himself to stand. _

_ "Rashad got in some shit last night, I went to get him out, I saw Troy talking to some cops, his last name Bradshaw right?" _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "No shit, Troy's a cop."  _

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

Li crawled out of Gat's reach, “Don’t do that!” When she faced him his eyes were red seeing a tear escaped.   
  
Gat shook his head wiping his face, “Why? I wasn’t there.” He wanted to be there, that night felt off the minute he called her to check on her.   
  
“ _ Johnny is in love with you.”  _ Li felt a cold chill that crept up her spine, “No! Don't! You never apologize to me, you couldn’t be there!” Li pointed a finger at Gat as she backed away from him, she didn’t want to hear it, her voice cracked, betraying her anger, she was on the verge of tears. Everything about that day went from weird to worst.

“That don’t matter, I could have, and should have been there!” Gat barked right back, he felt angry, he felt like he could have done anything even if it was being there like the day he watched her kill Tanya Winters.   
  
Li wiped her eyes with her arm, if it was a screaming match he wanted it was a screaming match he was going to get, “You took the shotgun round for me and was still recovering, you ain’t Superman you can’t always be there!” 

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

_ "Get out of the city, change your numbers, and go far away." _

_ "What about Ky?"  _

_ Gat shook his head, "I gave you the money, if Troy really is a cop he is coming for us, and I'm gonna kill him." _

_ "Imma help you!" Bobby hit his fist in his hand, Gat shook his head again. _

_ "No!" Came from Li's Aunt. She looked to Gat, "I can't leave." She gestures around the house. Gat pointed to the black bag on the floor. Bobby looked down, opened it, stacks of hundreds filled the bag. _

_ "Leave tonight, in the bag phones for you too. Where’s Tracy?" _

_ "She should be in tonight, how am I going to just leave..." Mimi was holding herself, her mind whirled of what she was processing, her only niece had gone to meet her parents. _

_ "Gat?" Came from the doorway as one of Li's crew, the girl was bringing in the woman in question. _

_ "Hey. Ma, what's going on, I was told to come right home..." Looking between Gat, Aisha, and everyone else who stood in their living room. _

_ Her mother bit her lip, shook her head before she could speak, "Baby….Kyouki…" she took a ragged breath, "She dead baby, last night." new tears trickled out of her eyes. _

_ Tracy looked at her mother, she whipped around looked at Gat, instantly flying into a rage, "You Bastard! You fucking promised, you fucking liar, bitch, you fucking bitch!" She threw punches slapping Gat, all he could do was just stand there, taking it all. _

_ "Tracy, no!" Her mother screamed, Bobby grabbed his older sister pulling the flailing woman, their mother wedged between them as well. Aisha stepped between them all, trying to get Tracy to calm down, a few of the Saints from outside came in to assist.  _

_ "Let me go, he fucking promised, you fucking promised, you lied to me!" Tracy crumbled. "You promised to keep her safe." She was saying over and over, between her tears, her brother and mother sobbed with her.  _

_ Gat stood there, his eyes burning with tears, he did promise, he also promised to keep her family safe. He will take their hate, and the hits to honor Li's wishes. _

_ Gat made a gesture and the Saints who stood came in and helped pack the essentials. Helping Mimi and Tracey to their feet, "Trace…. Y'all have to go, now."  _

_ "Where Gat?" Tracey bit out angrily. _

_ "Out of Stilwater, call me when you are safe." _

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

Li started to tremble, she turned around frustrated, this was not what she needed right now. Talking about what happened then doesn’t help the loneliness she feels, his constant protection played over and over in her mind, more so after what Aisha told her, always using his body to shield her. She wished they could go back to the days when he wasn’t now constantly questioning her, but she missed something between then and now. That explosion was unforeseen, and neither of them could have done anything about it, then, or now. 

Shaking her head she walked around Johnny, Li felt naked even in her bed clothes grabbing the shirt he had tossed on the large bed, pulling it over her head, felt Johnny’s warmth; her hands balled into a fist when she felt his arms coil around her, his heat blanketing her, his face buried in her hair. She shivered against it.

“No, I should have been there.” Johnny kept insisting. He moved her hair from her shoulder, burying his face in the crook of her neck, squeezing her tighter like if he let go she would disappear.   
  
The touch of his skin on hers sent a bolt through her, “No! Let me go, this isn't you!" Li wiggled, pushing him back, pulling his hands off of her, she stumbled on the bed, getting her feet tangled in the covers, ungracefully falling onto the floor hitting the chair in the middle of the room and bounced back to her feet after kicking off the cloth trap.

Scrambling out of Johnny's reach even though there wasn't much room to go but out of the room itself. His eyes were trained on her, following her as she bumbled and stumbled her way to the kitchenette a few feet away.    
Li sighed trying to calm her racked nerves, hands spread on the cool laminate counter, head down her hair a temporary barrier from Gat's sight.

He stood there; watching her back the way her hair fell sliding off her shoulders, an auburn curtain, it still felt like a dream. He lived a nightmare unending for four years when he thought she was dead - and just a year ago the rumors started,  _ “Li was alive.” _ alive and in a coma. Now for the past month, since she came to his rescue, he did nothing but watch her, every move, every gesture, the ones he had cemented to memory that kept him angry when she ‘died’, maybe he was still crushing on her.    
Thinking about when she wasn't here when he couldn't just talk to her about bullshit, now he made up bullshit reasons to call her, just to hear her voice; even if she is right here in front of him.

"Kyouki."

She lifted her head slightly at the sound of her name coming out of his mouth, something about it set her on edge, turning to the wall rubbing her hand over her face sighed, “Troy needs to apologize, well past until he is blue in the face. Julius needs to apologize, he was supposed to be there too."    
She stood pulling her long curled hair back out of her face, tying it back up before she continued, "But I never want you to apologize for that when you got shot you told me the same thing. What the fuck were you supposed to do take the fucking blast for me?” Trying to look him in the eye but failed, his stare was like fire. Never had she felt so self-conscious, for anyone, especially Johnny Gat. Averting her eyes she shakily fixed a pot of water, what she was doing before Gat came in. 

Coming to lean on the corner of the counter he crossed his arms, “Yes, if it came to that.” Gat answered without hesitation, he was ready, all the time he would be ready, and will be ready from now on.   
  
Li scoffed, his matter of fact tone always made her want to hate his smugness, “You’re a fucking idiot.” Placing the metal pot back on the portable burner harder than she should have.    
  
Gat raised an eyebrow, “I would take another shot to the knee.”    
  
“Don’t  _ do _ that.” she warned.

Gat’s turn to scoff, “What, tell you the truth?”   
  
_ ‘Yes the truth, Johnny has always been straight up with you.’ S _ he was losing this battle she felt, Johnny never lied to her once, in all the years she's known him, a liar he isn’t.   
“Yeah, just don’t say that, look….” Battle lost, defeated she sighed, her shoulders sagged the fight she had drained, and she needed sleep.   
  
Gat came closer, waiting for a reaction, he stood there looking down at the top of her head with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for her to continue. She didn't move from him or to look at him, Johnny turned her to face him and held her face in his hands. Li tried to squirm away but he held her in place, just looking at her.

"Kyouki, I  _ would  _ take another for you."

Li’s ears twitched, she reached up lightly petting his wrist sighing, slowly removing his hands from her face, a hint of a smile, "I can't have that. I should have waited, but I was already running late.” ‘ _ Tell him!’  _ she felt her heart getting tight, “I should have listened to that little man that lives in my head and waited, and I never killed him.”    
_ ‘Tell him what you told Aisha!’  _ Her mind screamed. Li turned her attention to the cabinets, reaching in the cupboard pulling from it two cups, a canister, and a pill bottle.

Johnny crossed his arms again, knowing what his next move was if she didn't move him, “Killed who?” knowing she killed quite a few people, but it seems like this one he needed to hear.   
  
“Hughes.”   
  
The look on Johnny's face made it seem like it wasn't news, “No he was burnt up with you… You know what I mean.”

The pot whistled, Li poured the hot water into the cups, opening the pill bottle she went to put in two pills for her cup. Li nodded, “The papers say it was a murder-suicide. Julius said it was an assassination.”

Shocked to even hear their former leader's name, “You talked to Julius?” reaching for the pill bottle he read the label.

“No, it was at the old… remodeled Church on the Row.” She went on to explain what she heard, as she handed Gat a cup of tea. 

“And Dex went to work for Ultor? But I never killed Hughes. I left my Aunt’s cause I had called my Uncle overseas, tried calling Troy to see if he was there, you then called me, Julius wasn't there, I spoke with Hughes, _he _was going to kill me… bomb, I woke up.”   
  
Li put her cup back down after taking a sip, “Hottoite!”

“No.”

Li pouted and stomped, “You act like I can't take care of myself. Leave, so I can sleep drugged in peace!” she whined.   
  
Gat snorted, putting his cup down, taking her cup pouring out the contents, “I’m having people come guard you too, I’m sleeping here tonight.”

“No the fuck you are not!” Li gasped, stomped over to the door wrenching it open.   
  
“Listen I’ll sleep on the floor, we are going to talk.” He was already texting orders with one hand, walking over closing the door with the other and then texting Aisha.

“Nooo, I don’t want to talk. Go sleep in HQ, I have no room for your big ass here, I want to be alone!” Li’s phone chimed, she walked over to the bed and looked at the screen, 

“ _ Let him stay, I have Lisa here. <3 you!”  _

Li raised an eyebrow and looked up at Gat from her phone, “I hate you both right now.” tossing her phone over her shoulder on the bed, lips pursed.

“Bullshit, why you need sleeping pills to sleep?” Gat went and ordered food.

"None of your business… Did you just answer your own question?" Li rolled her eyes as she went to fix a new cup of tea.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Li woke up feeling drained, she turned over and was face to face with Johnny, she gasped, he must have ended up next to her sometime in the middle of the night, still dressed and on top of her covers. She noticed she was laying on his arm, ' _ Really?’  _ She took a minute to look at him, smiled softly when she caught herself, then frowned “Oshiri.” She whispered.

Li moved the covers and covered him up, slowly and gently she climbed over him and he exhaled, she went to grab some clothes, then to the small shower to freshen up. Having to dress in there as well.   
  
“ Hentai ga mewosamasu?” She drawled quietly when she emerged again, “Nisemonodesu ka?”   
  
Gat smirked, “Is that a morning thing with you?”

“Nani?”

“That.”   
  
“Nande?” She looks shocked.   
  
“Just about every morning, that's why.”

“I just know you don’t sleep that heavy, and I don’t have anyone to conversate with from home.” Li sat at her desk, starting to fix her hair, combing it out, then set to braiding cornrows on the left side of her head.   
  
“I’m not a pervert, I thought you were born here.” It was too early for him to think but she was right, he had woken up when she left the bed.   
  
“No, I grew up here, but home is the old country.” She combed through her hair, remembering she did need to make a few phone calls.

Johnny propped up on his elbow, watching her sit there, “Where you going so early?”

“Workout, breakfast, then meet with Pierce.”

“I’ll be here when you get back.” Laying back after popping the other pillow behind his head, he continued to watch her as she sat in front of the mirror.

“No, you will go home to Aisha.” She finished one side quickly, admiring her work in the mirror, then went to braiding three braids identical to the other side.    
  
Refusing to look anywhere but in her direction, “Remember when you held that birthday party for me?” Gat admiring what she was doing, Li put the comb down making a sound that acknowledged him.

“What about it.” More statements than answers as she went to braid another braid.   
  
“Nothing. I think I like it here, you can take the house, and Ish and me can live here. I have Tracy and thems numbers.” He rubbed his hand on his chin, he needed to shave.

Li stopped what she was doing, the desk chair squeaking as she was turning to face Gat, "What did you say?" Her glare accusing like he just insulted her.

Johnny took his phone out from his pocket, scrolled through the numbers, turned the phone handing it to Li.    
Li's hand started to tremble as she reached for the phone, but there they were, her two cousins and Aunt.   
  
"Johnny, when?" breathless she felt a wave of emotion wash over her, looking from the cell in her hands to the man who handed her the phone, she gripped the phone a little tighter.

He put his feet on the floor resting his elbows on his knees, he heard what Li said that day when she shot his tire out. He called them when he found out she was still alive while he was locked up. Gat nodded and pointed to the phone, put his shoes on walking out of the door to give her some privacy.

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

_ They drove, Aisha and Gat to the shore, it was a lot quieter than earlier that day. This was their last stop, Aisha felt a burning in her chest, this was the woman who raised Li, who has been the girl’s constant worry. Li made sure her Obachan lived comfortably well away from the Row.  _

_ Gat limped in minor pain, he needed to get this done, needed to see this through. With a duffle bag in hand Aisha by his side and some of the crew behind him, he can then let Li rest easy. _

_ Knocking on the door of the seaside hotel room, he quickly removed his glasses - tucking them in his pocket, the lock sounded and he swallowed the lump in his throat. _

_ An aged white haired woman with the sweetest round face looked out and smiled. _

_ "Aah, Johnny-chan, Asha-chan, come in, where is Kyo-chan, is she not with you?" Looking out of the door but saw a few men dressed in purple. She hustled the pair in ushering them to a seat. Gat did his best to smile, but looking at the older woman, his eyes closed, he dropped the bag, fell to his knees at her feet. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Please, please forgive me!" He shouted face down on the floor. He was a coward this moment and he did not care who saw, he let this woman down. He sobbed as he knelt, he could no longer hold it in, from the night before to meeting with her Aunt and cousins, everything that was pent up was on display that moment, he lost it.  _

_ Shocked and startled she tried to help Johnny up, she waved over to Aisha, "What is this? Asha-chan help me." She cooed softly in her native tongue, as she was pulling on Johnny's arm. Li taught Aisha a few key words to listen for when her Obachan was speaking to her. _

_ Aisha gritted her teeth, her nostrils flared as she tried to keep it together for Li, taking a hold of Grandma Fuyumi's hands gently pulling her to sit with her. Aisha blinked back tears that refused to stay, she averted her eyes and she could feel herself crumbling.  _ _   
_ _ "Aunt Fu… what I'm about to say will be hard." her voice breaking with every word she spoke. _

_ Confusion on the older woman's face as she looked between Johnny still on the floor kneeling his forehead on the floor, "What is going on, one of Kyo-chan's tricks?" Her thick accent was growing heavy with worry. _

_ Aisha shook her head no, tears clinging to her eyelashes as she bit her lip, a ragged breath she forced the news, "No, no trick… There was an accident last night." Aisha’s chin hit her chest, tears dripped over and over onto her lap as if it were raining inside. Looking up she saw the look of horror on the face of Li's grandmother. _

_ "Is she alright, how bad was it?"  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Aisha sobbed, “I’m so sorry.” her hands covered her face. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ When the pair said nothing more, Fuyumi nodded her head, tears trickling from her eyes, "I see, I need to make a call, Sumimasen." She got up hurriedly wiping her hands on her apron repeatedly, her slippered feet shushing along the carpet. _

_ Aisha composed herself somewhat, going over to Johnny, helping him up from the floor the two heard her on the phone speaking quietly in Japanese, then the headset on the cradle, followed by her hitting the floor. _

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

Li called the last number, her heart raced, then stopped as tears flowed when she heard the woman on the other end,  _ "Gat, everything ok?" _

Li sniffed, "It's not Gat, Hey cousin…" her voice croaked.

~*~*~*~

_ They had been at the hospital for a week, people from Japan came visiting now. Gat could make out very little of what he was eavesdropping from outside the door of the hospital room. Aisha sat quietly reading as they waited to sit with Li's grandmother. A few minutes more passed as they waited. _

_ "Yo excuse me, where is Fuyumi Wong's room?"  _

_ Gat’s head rolled from looking to the door to look over to the nurse's station, there was Troy; Gat, saw, red. He got up, drawing attention to Aisha; _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Johnny, what's wrong?"  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ His hand clenched into a fist, veins raised all along his arm, that she could see, she looked and saw what Gat was now stalking, slowly, then running caught Troy in the jaw knocking him down to the cold tiled floor, sending things on the long counter crashing to the floor as Troy tried to catch himself, a cart with medical supplies went clattering with a louder crash spilling its contents as well. _

_ "Stop!" Aisha shrieked, Johnny threw another punch, Troy blocked as he tried to shield himself from the incoming onslaught. _

_ "Gat stop, don't, let me explain!" Troy shouted from under the cover of his arms. Everyone who was a nurse scrambled out of the way, one calling for security who told them to let them ‘duke it out.’  _

_ "What, I promised you this ass whoopin!” He grunted, “You got her killed, you piece of shit!" Gat roared punching at Troy’s head. Getting up, Gat grabbed a hold of Troy’s shirt pulling him to his feet, easily tossing the man into the door shattering the glass that was once a window.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You piece of shit, you were supposed to be there with her!” Gat grabbed him up again and tossed him into the nurse's station, picking him up once more slid him across the long tall desk into the racks that carried the food. _

_ Troy was dazed, and he knew he had it coming, just not so soon, there wasn't much he could do to defend himself, Gat was crazed and by rights absolutely furious. _

_ “GAT I’M SORRY!!!” Troy screamed as she collected himself, his body was starting to hurt, but Gat continued his assault. _

_ “That won’t bring her back you traitor!” Gat landed another hammer fist into Troy’s face sending him sliding on the floor into the wall. _

_ “That's enough!” Aisha rushed over, ran up to pull Gat’s attention to her, he swung his arm she held back, sending her sprawling, she was caught by the Guards who came running from the other end of the floor, they were Saints. A few Saints who were called came running in to hold Gat down. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They didn't know Troy was a cop - it was a couple of boys in Troy’s crew, incidentally letting him go. Johnny roared and wrestled his way from being held down by the others and ran barreling after Troy through the hospital corridors. Aisha looked back and the people who were in with Fuyumi were in the hall with quizzical looks on their faces.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Turning her attention to the men, "How is she?" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ~*S.R.1*~ _ _   
  
_

Gat came back in an hour later, refreshed, Li looked at him coming through the door with a teary smile on her face, “OUT WITH YOU!” Li jokingly shouted.    
  
Gat chuckled letting himself in with his bags. Li finished her hair, combing the remaining unbraided locks as a long floppy mohawk, she sniffed hard grabbing another tissue to blot her eyes. Gat was heard chuckling as Li saw his broad back from her mirror.    
“Big ass Gat, please leave.” snorting as she preened a bit more, looked at herself in the medium-sized mirror, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.   
  
“But I missed you all this time, I want to make up for it.” He stood at the kitchenette digging through the bags.   
  
“You have got to be kidding me.” She snorted again, getting up she tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around, she threw her arms around him pulling him down hugging him tightly. "Thank you Oshiri!" Reaching around him snatching a bag she headed to the door.

The bustling sound of the morning commuters filled the small room, she was greeted by two guards at her door from last night, “Lock up when you leave and take them with you.” Nodding to them as she headed to her car.   
  
“Anything you say Boss.” Gat said after her retreating form. Quickly looking in the bag left he walked to the door with it dangling from his finger.

"3, 2…."

Li burst through the door, chuckled switching the bags, and left once again.

~*~*~*~

Li finished at the gym and she felt great, she then went to pick up her usual order from a local diner near Aisha's, gleefully heading to her second home. Bags of food in hand, she went to put the key in the door and was greeted by Lisa, Aisha’s younger sister she saved from prostitution from the Vice King’s.

“Hey girl, you look good, how's everyone?” Li greeted handing her a bag while grabbing a quick hug.   
  
“They good, thanks. I heard you were back, I had to see it for myself. I’m glad, shits crazy.”

Li nodded, “I’ll fix it, I always do, but I won’t be taking any more naps, promise.” They both chuckled as Aisha came down smiling.

Li walked over handing her a bag too, “Morning, give this to Oshiri, I can’t stay but I will be back later tonight. I think, if not, I want you to head to HQ with Johnathan.”

“Johnathan?” Aisha raised an eyebrow.   
  
“You made him stay with me, he is Johnathan.”

"Girl you are crazy, I'll see you later then, thanks!" Aisha called from the doorway as Li practically skipped to her car, driving off tooted the horn.

~*~*~*~

Pulling up to the address the GPS said, no one was outside, Li looked around and a group of guys walked up in front of one of the apartment buildings. Getting out she was met with wolf whistles and catcalls. 

“Save it boys I’m not interested. Any of you know Pierce?”

“Oh you can’t give us the time, but you want to ask questions?” One in the group rebuked.

Li smirked, “Please, which one of you is Pierce, I’d like to apologize.” She pouted sucking on her lower lip coyly.

A man taller than her stood up and smirked, “That’s a bit better, show a little gratitude.” He put his arm around her shoulders leading her to the apartment door next to the one they stood about.   
  
A guy in a baseball cap and jersey trotted up from the opposite direction, “Li, right. Sorry, I'm late, I couldn’t decide which shoes to wear.” He was out of breath.

Li looked up to the guy whose arm was still on her, she stepped back and anger filled her eyes, “And just where were you planning on leading me hmm?” She asked the man before her.   
  
The guy’s color drained from his face, he chuckled, “You know, it was a joke.” he looked to his boys who looked away as if they had nothing to do with it.   
  
“You… lure women as a joke?” Li tilted her head, she looked at Pierce, “You are Pierce yes?” Pierce nodded, but couldn’t say anything.

With a nod she roundhoused the guy in the ribs, she spun in the opposite direction so fast she kneed the man in his face as he was falling to the pavement.

She exhaled and squatted down next to the man’s head, “If that’s what you consider a joke, find a new hobby.” She stood up stepping over him and walked to her car, Pierce trotted after her getting into the passenger’s side.   
  
“That was bad ass, if you can do that I want to see what you can do to the Ronin.” Pierce commented looking back seeing the guy still laying on the ground surrounded by the others.   
  
Li nodded, “What the Ronin he takes your lunch money?”

The look on Pierce’s face said it all, "That's not cool. “They” not “he” are a gang from Japan. They have been shaking down the shops in Chinatown and all over this area." Pierce gestured out of the window on her left.

“Oh, nice ride. You said Japan?”  _ ‘Oh, shit.’  _ Li knew she was going to have to make phone calls sooner if these are the Branch she thinks it is.


	5. And So it Begins... The Saints have Arisen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouki Li had come to terms with the life that is presented to her. And it will be glorious.

_ How much do you know about these… Ronin?” _

~*~*_ “ _~*~

They sat in the car while Pierce filled her in on the gang who came from Japan sometime in the past three years. She nodded, “Shujin mo shujin mo inai horo no samurai, ronin. Alright. Let’s go.”

Pierce was shocked, “You speak Japanese?”

“A lil.” She smirked as they exited the car. Walking up only three of the yellow-clad Ronin members were in the park, katanas strapped to their backs. 

Li linked arms with Pierce leaning in to have him play along, "I want to see if we could find out who they work for, but… you want a katana?"

“No...”

Li walked ahead approaching one of the trio, a man a head taller than her, "I'm sorry I was admiring your jacket." Li reached and felt the fabric on the sleeve, the medium built blond that was closest to them had his sword out, picking at the fibers that were twisted around the hilt. Stopping when he felt a hand on him, used the blunt end of his sword to remove Li's hand from his person. 

"Fine, no-touch, I get it. But uh… I like that car too, can I touch that?" Pointing at the Wakazashi, that had an etching of clouds and an eastern dragon on the sides in the lightest yellow and black that complimented the car.

The blond scoffed, "This is a joke right?" 

"No, no joke, I race."

"Fuck off before I end your life." The third, a dark-haired male boasted walking up carrying his sword on his shoulder trying to act intimidating.

"Wow, rude, ol pissy color anyway. Piss stain looking asses, bet you can't even race. That's why the Saints can't stand ya'll asses no way!" Li taunted, deliberately picking a fight, she tugged Pierce's arm turning on her heel to the car.  
  
Pierce looked nervous, “What the hell was that you trying to end up dead? They are vicious, they don’t give two shits where they are...” he whispered over the traffic that surrounded the busy city park, in Misty Lane.

"The fuck you say bitch?"

_ "Bingo.' _I said Saints Rule, you Piss bitches drool." Li turned back around flipping them off. They came running up behind her, Li smiled as she dodged out of the way, the men surrounded her, swords in hand.

Pierce stood and watched what he could only describe something out of one of those B-Rated Sunday morning Kung Fu flicks. Li kicked the man in front of her square in his sack, he dropped his sword instantly holding himself, he was gasping for air. Li shrieked, “You couldn’t hold it for me!”  
Kicking the man in his face, she deftly grabbed the sword before it hit the ground, leaping out of the way from the man who was coming after her from behind, she reached for the submachine gun that was strapped across the man on the ground. Having to use the sword to cut the strap, once it was free she tossed the gun to Pierce; who barely caught it, immediately ducked behind the cars, she spun around swinging at the other to put some distance between them. 

The third, a small female ran up to help her friends, Li launching herself at the female who had drawn her sword preparing to strike. Li sidestepped and saw that the one she was previously engaged with was reaching for his gun turning his attention to Pierce, who hid behind the car she wanted to touch earlier.

“PIERCE MOVE FROM THAT CAR I SAID I WANTED IT!” the sounds of metal clashing against metal as Li defended, watching the movements of the girl before her. Missing Li again, Li grabbed the girl's wrist jerking her forward, causing the girl to lose her footing, fell flat on her stomach. The small raven haired girl quickly got back to her feet in a huff she gripped her sword tightly, wildly swinging in Li's direction.

“No you DIDN'T!” Pierce shouted back running to a knoll that had a tree wide enough for him to hide behind.  
  
Li growled in annoyance as she was fending off the small girl, “That’s not how you are supposed to hold a sword you ass!” 

Li taunted, smirking, she noticed that the girl was becoming tired, “What’s the matter, you out of breath already, we just started.”  
  
Li grabbed the girl by her wrist once again, taking the sword hurled it like a javelin at the brown hairs man who was shooting at Pierce, catching him behind his knee the man screamed in pain, dropping his gun Pierce took aim and shot the man twice in the chest. Li was busy dancing around the young girl who grew more and more frustrated, her determination was strong, swordless she opts for a barehanded approach. Her fist not connecting with her target also launched several kicks that were easily pushed aside as she was taunted by the taller woman.  
  
“Shoot her!” the man on the ground, now on his knees trying his best to get up shouted. Li ran back over to the blond picking him up from behind. Watching the girl fumble with the submachine gun before pulling the trigger.  
  
“Had to open your mouth didn’t you?” Li pushed him forwards as a hail of bullets aimed for her penetrated that man she used as a shield. Diving out of the way Pierce took that as his cue to aim, he shot at the girl, who gasped in horror for shooting her comrade, screamed in pain as she realized she was grazed in the arm.

The dust settled, Li was panting, “Gotdamnit, this should have gone better. You alright?” kicking the girl's gun out of her reach.

“Should have gone better, that shouldn’t have happened at all!” Pierce hollered coming from behind the tree to where the bodies of the Ronin crew lay.

“Don’t yell at me. He was rude. Look for the keys, I really want this car.” Searching their pockets they took the money and left their IDs behind. “Shame, we could have used these guys for the Saints.” Li shook her head, “Rule, no killing them if we can use them, and you girl, you are coming with us.” The small girl was in tears holding her arm, Li went to her trunk taking out a medical kit and water bottle.

“Pierce help sit her up, take her jacket off.” Li ordered as she pulled out the gauze, reaching back in the trunk for a clean cloth. 

“She’s a Ronin, why do this for her?”

Hissing in pain, “Yeah, why?” Asked the girl confused by the gesture. 

Li looked at the girl as she started to clean out the wound, “Because, I was your age once, besides you are too young to be running with a gang.” Quickly patching the girl up, they helped her into the passenger side of the yellow car. 

Li reached in her jacket pockets, retrieving her car keys, tossed them to Pierce, “I’m taking this one to HQ see you there, it's at XX XX The Mission house, and call Gat tell him I’ll be there when I get there." Turning her attention to the girl who once she took her place behind the wheel, "You I’m taking home.” Starting the car she pulled off.

The girl next to her paled, “No you can’t take me back there!” she started to shake her head going to open the car door. Li locked the doors and stopped the car once again. 

“Why not?” Li then raised her hand, she had a small clue, some of the crew were runaways or needed a safe place to go.

“I ran away from home, because of my Mother’s husband.” She stopped talking and looked down, her arm hurt.

Li snapped her finger, looking out ahead of her, “Yeah, I know this one, what’s your name?”

“Ren.”

“Li, you can call me Boss. Where do you live?” Li looked out the rearview mirror, they needed to get out of there, her distaste for guns was strong, “Be right back.” Li hopped out picking up one of the guns - checking the magazine, took her place once again, and started the engine once more, pulling off to talk to a man about some copper. In no time the sound of sirens were heard with cop cars passing by them heading to the city park.

~*~*~*~

Li and Ren sat two hours outside of her home which was three blocks from Aisha’s house, “He usually will head back out, my mother hardly goes out anymore because of him.”

Li nodded, her phone rang looking to see it was Gat;

“Yeah?”

_ “Where you at?” _

“Up the street, you talk to Pierce?”

“_ He called, said you’d be there later.” _

“Good at least he can follow directions.” She saw someone stepping out of the house, “There he is."

_ “What? _ _  
_ _  
_Ren nodded her agreement reaching for the door handle Li stopped her.

“Not you Oshiri.”

_ “Who you talking to then?” _

Li got out of the car, gun in hand she hid it behind her back tucking it in the back of her pants. Walking up to the angry-looking man in a fitted suit, older, looked like money, must be the husband who supposed to have been taking care of Ren and her mom from what it looked like to Li.

“Johnny, my god you are so damn nosey. Give me a sec.”

Gat was listening to what was going on; 

“_ Scuse me, you know Ren?” _

_ “Yeah I know that little shit, what about her, she dead?” _

_ “No, I have her with me, right there.” _

_ “Come here you little bitch, your mom wants to see you.” _

_ “Now that’s not nice, here I am bringing this poor little foundling and you insult her. Dishonorable.” _

Gat then heard shots fired, he was outside and heard them from where he stood; 

“Hello?”

_ “Oh, that’s what you meant by up the street.” _

“Yeah. I’m about to head to HQ in a few, you getting Ish?”

_ “Yeah, we'll come get you.” _

"No need I have a ride." 

Ren was shocked and in awe, “No shit! Thank you!” getting out of the car, looking at the body of her Mother’s former lover.

“Come on, I want to meet your mom.” looking at the phone went to hang up when she realized that Johnny was still on the other end, "Nosey." She hung up on Gat quickly.

Ren led her to the front door knocking on the thick wooden door, they knocked again harder, a brunette woman in her mid-thirties answered, “Yes… Ren!” 

“Hey, mom.” The girl was pulled into a tight hug.  
  
“I was so worried about you, where had you been, come in quick before Ronald gets in.”

Li coughed, “Sorry to break this up, but uh... Ronny boy won't be back.”

“What do you mean?”

Li stepped to the side showing the body in the middle of the street, “He shot at Renny here, I got him. Heard he wasn’t a nice man.”

Ren’s mother covered her mouth and cried, “What have you done? What am I going to do now? How will I live?”

Li was taken aback, “Seriously, he was a shit to your daughter and you but you care about how you are going to live?” Li crossed her arms and scoffed, “Ren, I think I see why you left.”

“How dare..”

“Yeah I damn dare, ungrateful…” Li pulled out her phone, “Gat ya'll left yet….. Come up the street.” Two minutes later Gat with Aisha pulled up, Li waved at them from the porch.

“Ky, what did you…” Aisha started getting out of the car.

Li went to meet them in the street, she shrugged, when Aisha pointed to the cooling corpse, “This woman here let her husband play with her daughter.” pointing back at Ren and her mother.

The women looked to the three by the car hurrying down to dismiss the accusation, “I did no such thing.” hearing what Li had said about her.

“Mom.” Ren started coming to meet the group under the street light, “He was, he told me he would kill us if I told. That's why I ran away, because of it.”

Ren’s Mother blinked, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she looked to Li who stood with her arms crossed with one of Gat's smug looks on her face and then to the man bleeding out on the pavement. Rushing to her daughter, “Oh baby I’m so sorry.” Looking back to Li, “Thank you, you have my utmost gratitude.” 

Li nodded, “Yeah. We got you, Ren, swing by HQ if you need anything, I got you.”

~*~*~*~ 

The other side of town, Mission Beach, the Stilwater PD, a young officer carrying a stack of files in his arms comes to the Chief of police door, knocking he was given the clear to enter, “Chief, there was a murder at XXXX in the suburbs about 45 minutes ago, here’s the report.” The young officer handed the Chief Bradshaw the report that came in, “That makes three since this afternoon.” 

Troy looked up, “The ones from the park and now here, with all the other crimes going on, it's not connected, or is it?”

“Well witnesses say there was a young woman who matched the same description at both scenes, teen to mid-twenties, auburn hair color, about five foot six, she drives a yellow Wakazashi. Plate numbers XXXXXXX.”

Troy looked back up, he closed his eyes, “This.. report… the man who was killed?” waving the copy of the report in his hand.

“Oh um, see here…. He was reported by a girl named ‘Renegade’ a few years back, and then again earlier this year for molestation, and physical abuse to her and her mother, Nothing else. Oh, He worked for Ultor.” 

“And the others?” Troy sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Let’s see…. Oh, witnesses say there first was some sort of an altercation then Ronin members attacked a young couple who were leaving the scene... Ronin by the jackets they wore, the only thing on them were their ID cards.” The young man closed the files, “That’s it.” as he shrugged a shoulder.

Troy nodded, “Alright, that’s all.” dismissing the man with a wave of his hand. Troy reached behind his ear for the cigarette he keeps tucked there, going to light it stops.  
“Ronin and an Ultor head? Nah, must be my imagination.” Tossing the cigarette in the trash he opened his desk drawer.  
A photo of Kyouki and him from Valentine's Day earlier that year greeted him. He rubbed his thumb over her face, then stuffed the picture further back in the drawer to grab a lollipop.

"Couldn't be" Troy reached for the reports, seeing no connection he put the files away.

~*~*~*~

The trio - Li, Aisha, and Gat - came to the hideout that was tucked away in the Red Light district, a former Mission house to serve as a beacon of light to the sin of the flesh and drink, that was around them, now home to the Saints. 

"It's still under construction but it's coming along." Gat pointed out to Aisha when they descended the steps of the main foyer, Li went to slide down the banister, lost her balance, and fell backward landing on her feet into a few boxes of packing peanuts with a laugh.

“Oops, I didn't mean to fall.” She laughed. Her mirth faded when looking from her vantage point; from behind the banister, seeing Shaundi sweeping up some of the crumbled walls, and Carlos working on wiring; Pierce was handed some boxes and even Brian was helping out. Li sat lazily, watching everyone even the skeleton crew was donning purple and doing something.

Thinking back, she killed a man today. Granted he did deserve it from what Ren said, “Pretty sure I’ll see her again.” Li thought out loud. She shifted positions turning her back to the others leaning on the wall of the stairs, in the shadows. Li became lost in sobering thought, seeing flashes of when she was running around organizing this family of her’s when Julius was arrested. She was still doubting herself. 

Gat stopped giving the tour when he asked Li a question, he thought she was behind them, backtracking he almost made it to the landing, hearing a heavy sigh and movement he leaned over the railing. “What you thinking about?”

Li nearly fell over, “Jezus, Jonathan!” She patted her heart.

“Jonathan?” He smiled, hearing his birth name slipping from her mouth, “Must be serious if you calling _ me _ that.” Gat came back down the steps from his spot on the stairs, Aisha’s heels clicking on the floor next to her taking a seat on the dirty floor.

Lights flickered on from Carlos and the others, cheers could be heard as they managed to get the old connectors going, “What’s up Baby Girl? Aisha leaned to look Li in the face.

Li sighed, “I was just thinking, I was like that kid I saved…. I was once watching the Disney movies, and Anime, home no worries, then I was running and then leading the Saints. I am about to do it again aren’t I, for real this time?”

“Yeah, last week was trippy.” Gat joked.

"Damnit man shut up!" Li sighed again, pulling her knees to her chest, groaning she straightened her legs, “What am I going to lose this time huh? Seriously, I need to know!” She looked to her left and right at her two friends beside her.

Aisha looked at Li with sympathy, “We don’t know, but we will be here for you. You kept the Saints together, had them doing things that no other leader would or even thinks about doing… and when we didn’t have you, it all went south.” Aisha put her arm around Li, she said this already.

A few weeks ago Li was on the verge of throwing in the towel altogether, looking to Aisha Li's brows knitted, "You believe in me that much?" 

Gat got up brushing his pants off, extended his hand out, “Get up, Boss. We got things to handle.”

Li looked at his offered hand, she looked at Aisha, giving her a quick hug, took Gat’s hand, then she pulled Aisha up right after. Nodding she took a deep breath, “Alright." Coming to stand at the foot of the stairs, called over all the noise, "Shaundi, Carlos, Pierce I need to talk to you for a sec, Brian you might want in on this too.” Li called as she ascended the stairs, she led them to a makeshift office closing the door once everyone was gathered.  
“Ok, what I need is for you to find trustworthy people who are, in heart, Saints. These people will be your crew, they will answer to you, if there is a problem with them; I or Gat will handle them, cause then they answer to me. I also want information on who is claiming they run these streets, I already met with some Ronin and Samedi, who else is there?”

Carlos nodded speaking up, “The Brotherhood.”  
  
Li nodded, “Brian and I have the racers. You have your orders, meeting so they all know next week. Dismissed.”

They left, save for Brian who looked like he had a question but was halted by the look on Li’s face. When the door closed Li let out a long breath, her eyes filled with tears, it still felt fresh the overwhelming feeling this is wrong for her, but for girls like Ren, and kids like Carlos, like her former boss Rich who welcomed and supported her Saints without question. She will put the doubts to bed. 

Li is going to have to rally these people for the cause, tears filled her eyes, “Obachan, koreha dekimasu ka?”

“She’d say yeah.” Gat answered quietly enough for the four of them to hear.

Aisha looked to Gat and nodded, pulling Brian out of the room with her. When the door clicked Gat grabbed Li into a hug, holding her head to his chest, Li went to protest but she needed a - put the pieces back together - hug, she can only get those from Gat. She clung to his shirt, then went limp, her arms falling to her sides.

Johnny released her, “You good?” 

“I’ll let you know.” Li shrugged, in response walking to the door, looking back over her shoulder and smiled, “Thanks.” Opening the door stepping out.

“Eonjena aleumdaun.” Gat followed behind her, phones rang in unison.

Li screamed, “It’s showtime!”

~*~*~*~

It was Friday, Li had been up before the sun, working out. She was anxious so she took herself to the beach, watching the ocean lap at the shore, her headphones on listening to whatever she put in her playlist. She was seeing the sky turn pink and blue, it was no doubt a beautiful morning, the smell of the sea, the thoughts she had turned to solid certainty. 

The Saints, once the Third Street Saints from the Row, she was now their leader. That she is clarifying with everyone today, she will make her mark, the sun was creeping warming her skin, the song that played next was from a group called Autopilot Off. 

She found herself singing along, nodding agreeing to the words, “_ Still there are lines for us to write before we close our eyes _

_ And only time will tell the ending when the ink runs dry _

_ Time will tell everything, _

_ It's ever so quiet counting down... _

_ Write it on the walls and read it _

_ Blood red so you can see it _

_ Life leaking out _

_ Write it on the walls and read it _

_ Until there are no secrets _

_ So safe and sound _

_ At least for now…” _

Li did have her secrets, ones she told just one in this life, she couldn’t just yet share with anyone else. Aisha kept her secret, for that she was thankful. Li put the song on repeat. She started to walk towards the water, singing loud and clear to the edge of the sea.  
Troy was there, hidden watching her, keeping his distance, he wanted to talk to her, but knew it wasn't the time yet. For now, he watched along with others that dotted the shoreside; a personal concert. For Li a declaration of things to come. It fueled her, burning brighter in her heart, she sang hard, kicking at the water, dancing in the sloshing waves, nothing but her and the music.

_ “You're probably sick of being tired _

_ You can't find the strength to close your eyes _

_ You can't let go, _

_ But you can't change everything _

_ Stop laying in this burning bed _

_ Write it on the walls and read it _

_ Bright red so you can see it _

_ Don't fail me now…..” _ _  
_ _  
_The sun was high, she howled, she felt amazing this morning, people behind her were cheering behind her, she heard them turning facing a crowd that formed and she did nothing but smile and thank them. 

“Encore!” a few shouted.

“I wish I could, but I have to go, you’ll see me again soon, I promise!” She laughed a smile on her face as she ran light-heartedly back to her car, pulling off, she dialed Gat and the others. “Get everyone to Purgatory.”

_ “Purgatory?” Came from her Lieutenants. _

“Bright purple so they can see it!” Li laughed, “See you all in a few hours.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 

The hours ticked, and more than three hundred people were waiting for Li to enter. Gat was busy Canonizing, no one was safe. Li lurked in the fallen part of the city, she came up from the depths of old Stilwater. She heard them gathering, and waited, she was certain this is what it's going to be and had her music blaring for an hour beforehand, spurring her. 

Li walked in, they were cheering, laughing, as they beat each other, looking more like a fight club, but she remembered she had to go through it too. Placing a gentle hand on the shoulders of the men and women that had gathered. Making her way to the front slowly they quieted, signaling the people around to watch the woman who silently parted them. Li stepped around Gat who was on top of one member in the face, her heels stopping before him on the replaced wooden floor, When he looked up “Woah.”

Aisha was there grinning, when she saw Li approach, with a nod Li acknowledged her best girlfriend.  
  
Li climbed the cracked marble staircase one step at a time, one foot in front of the other to the first landing. It grew quiet as she ascended, it was so quiet she could hear them breathing and the hum of the electricity. Everyone’s eyes were on her. She smiled at the statue they replaced, a tribute to one of their own, Lin, now in heaven with her Obachan, “Watch over us and guide with a steady aim.”  
  
Li turned to face them, arms crossed, matte black heels, her fitted black slacks, her tight bright white lace sleeved sweetheart neckline shirt, a blazer in black draped over her shoulders, her hair in loose auburn curls cascaded down her back and shoulders and a black fedora with a deep purple feather stuck in the white ribbon, neatly positioned over one eye.

Shaundi with the others stood to the front, they were her Lieutenants, the ones who were going to uphold what she will say without question.  
  
“Where did you find them?” Li nodded to everyone. 

Johnny smirked, “I made some calls.” there were chuckles amongst the sea of purple. Aisha stood close to Johnny, looking up at the woman who was doubting she could do this after that untimely and unfortunate accident.

Shaundi on Gat’s left tapped his elbow, “What do we do now?”

“We listen.”

~*~*~  
  
Echoing the words of Julius Little, Li’s voice was clear and strong, her presence demanding them all to pay her words carefully close attention.

“Listen up, we have very serious shit to discuss.” Li’s eyes roamed over the crowd. “The Saints use to own Stilwater, our name meant something, and it seems like the ones who remember this fact, are me and Gat.” Li shifted her position to her hands on her hips. “I believe it is high time we give those other crews a wake-up call. I see a lot has changed since I had a rebirth. I won’t lie to you and feed you false hopes, this shit will be hard, we may lose each other, we may survive.”  
Li felt a lump in her throat as she swallowed it down, she could hear the others agreeing with her.  
“I want this city cleaned from what is tearing it apart. They tried to kill me once, but I rose from those ashes, and I won’t be sleeping this time.” There was cheering louder, whistles, and howls.  
  
“Damn real Li!”

“We run this!”

“That’s right Boss!”

Li waved her hand and silenced them again, “I want detailed accounts on who these crews are, Pierce, Shaundi, and Carlos, they are your Lieutenants, if you remotely fuck up, I won’t hesitate to kill you. If you feel like bitching out now, you know where the door is, but I doubt you get that far.” There were nods and murmurs amongst them, but then they cheered again.

“Pierce. Ronin. I need to know what business they are running and who has been calling the shots.”

Pierce nodded, “Aight.”

“Shaundi, you have the Samedi...”

Before Li could finish her order to the small brunette, she interjected, “I can’t do Samedi.”

Li’s eyebrow rose, “Fuck you say?” Li’s hand left her hip for a second, and at Shaundi’s feet, a small dagger implanted right near her foot.

“It's cool, yeah… I got it, Samedi.” Shaundi inwardly kicks herself, she better tell Li soon her dealings with the gang she doesn’t want to get involved with, again.

Li nodded, turning her attention to the last man, “Carlos.”

Carlos smiled and tried hard to hide it, “Brotherhood, I'm on it.”

Li smiled at him, “Oh... ok.” and then looked out amongst them, “When we are finished here, talk to one of your Lieutenants, they will have something for you to do. Who are we?”

“Saints!”

“Who?” She asked louder.

“SAINTS!”

“Our time is now! Paint these streets purple, let them know a phoenix has risen, and her name is Kyouki Li. Don't forget you are a Saint, the heart and soul of this city, and it will be ours once again!”

There was a roar of cheers, Aisha clapped and hollered with them, Gat shook his head, and smiled, chanting going on behind them. 

“LET’S GET THIS SHIT STARTED!” Li finished, she was smiling with her bottom lip bit between her teeth, she was laughing. 


	6. If you keep hitting a stone hard enough it will eventually start to crack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gat has been keeping secrets, and so has Li. Will these two stubborn mules talk or will Aisha force the conversations no one wants or is ready to have?

It had been a few weeks since Li officially announced her place as the Saints leader. Things still needed to be done around their headquarters, and the finding of what the other crews ran, their businesses, base of operations, and who led them, was piling on her desk. She had pushed it off to save it for later and sorted them, it was sparse, but it was something, and all she needed to do was keep the lookouts looking and bide time until they were ready to strike.

Li and about twenty other Saints were in the HQ cleaning and making it ready for the final reveal. Some fresh tags were drying, and at Li’s approval, she shooed them all to keep cleaning.    
Li had the music turned up as she cleaned, several songs she used to sing that were once new to her.    
Li would stop every so often and dance around with the crew while she was cleaning. Time slipped from them in the amusement as others filtered in finding their Leader cleaning, they all pitched in to help. They were having a mini party on their own, Pierce was singing along the rap parts to songs with Li, she would sing it all, others bopped along, singing and laughing with good vibes that flowed in the house as they worked.    
  
It wasn’t long until Aisha and Gat walked in finding her smiling while she was still occupied with wiping down the bar; stopping to come dance with Carlos who happened to walk by. With them Ren, the girl who she saved from her abusive Step Father, was tagging along, she was greeted outside by the duo, she needed help. Gat paused, the song she was singing, this particular song haunts him, the last song he ever heard her sing. He would sit and request it often, he even went to buy the single when it was available.    
  
“ _ Sittin here thinkin bout yesterday, _

_ About what we did and how we used to play, _

_ Just the thought of you brings a smile upon my face, _

_ That's how it makes me feel to see you everyday... _

_ Where we go, nobody knows~ _

_ And what we do, is between me and you...” _

Aisha smiled dancing up to Li, seeing Li in high spirits these days was refreshing, it was like when they were younger, always a smile on her face now, just like before.    
  
“Ky, we got a visitor.” Aisha announced as she grabbed a broom. 

Li looked up, still dancing, waved, “Hey Renny, you come to help?” Turning down the music a bit.   
  
Ren smiled shyly taking up a bag to hold to dump debris in, “I came to ask for some help.”

“Of course, what you need?” Li piled some plastic wrapping and packing peanuts in the bag the girl held for her.

“A job… with you?”

Aisha looked to the girl then Li, shaking her head then turned as she went back to sweeping. Li wasn't too surprised, but she already told her once before, “You’re too young to run with a gang.”

“But I’m..”

“Too young. I won’t feel right.”

“Can I just clean, or something, fetching you coffee?”

Li smiled, before she could answer Gat strode up looking down at Ren as he walked past, “She drinks tea, green with honey mostly.” Ren didn’t realize Gat's full height, she felt dwarfed next to him.

Li had to nod, “I do. How do you even know that Johnny?” She ducked once more behind the counter, popping up and continued her thoughts, “I was younger than you when I was first asked if I wanted to even run a gang, and in the years that followed I have been shot at, shot, stabbed, cut; some his fault…" Pointing at Johnny, "I lost friends, family… myself. I cannot see myself allowing you in.”    
Li went back to stocking the clean glasses and stopped. “Ren, go sit there, look behind the statue.” Li pointed to the angel statue on the landing. 

"Gat, any chance you get in touch with Freddy?" 

Gat nodded, pointing to Ren as he took a seat at the bar, "His nephew said he'll do business with us."

Li shook her head, "She wants to run with us."

Aisha came back, "You going to let her?"

Li stopped and tossed the rag on the counter and posed, she then lifted her shirt showing her scars. "Yeah, of course…. Not! We'll take her out for dinner, it would have been easier if she asked for 50gs."

Aisha and Gat agreed, Li sighed, "I'll talk her out of it, or find something well away from here, kinda did kidnap her from the Ronin." Li watched her, and shook her head, she went back to cleaning glasses.

"Yeah. Oh, I got a call from a few on the inside, said Troy still asking about the lil boat trip of yours.. Came to see me in there, I ain't have shit to say to him." Gat looked at his phone, absently answering messages.

"Oh. Maybe one day when I'm not wanting to murder his ass myself, all I know is Hughes planned to kill me that night."

Gat walked behind the bar grabbing a glass and the Scotch. Li popped his hand and pointed to the fridge that had water chilling. Gat threw his hands up, and took a water bottle out. "Speaking of Ronin before I forget, I know who leads the Ronin." Retaking his seat. 

"Yeah who?" Li placed another glass down and grabbed a few more to clean.

"Kid from Japan. Shogo Akuji, he…" Johnny turned to Li who dropped glasses on the floor he heard them shatter. 

Li froze, "Oh yeah?" Li swallowed hard.

"You aight?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Gat turned back around watching the others. Aisha came over to sweep up the glass, she knelt down looking up at Li, as she squatted down whispering harshly, 'You sure?' Li nodded and shrugged quickly. 

Standing up she tossed large pieces of glass in the bin, "So, uh… Shogo, tell me about him."

Johnny shook his head, "Punk ass kid who rather spend more time on his hair than his bike." Johnny took a drink of water, he laughed, "But he is ruthless."

Good thing Gat's back was turned, Li nodded to what Gat said agreeing then faces after he called Shogo 'ruthless'. Li had Aisha holding in the laughter, tears formed. Li threw a fit, Gat turned and she stopped mid tantrum hand on her hip acting as if nothing was wrong. 

"You know him, being you Japanese and all."

"Not all Asians are related Gat! Remember how errybody thought you and Lin was fam?" Li was shaken, to say the least, she threw the cloth on the counter and snapped her fingers, one of the crew came over as she pointed to the glasses, went to helping.

"Aight, noted. But do you?" He turned to face Li and Aisha who was wiping tears from her eyes Gat nodded to her, "You aight?"

"It's dust honey, so dusty." Aisha fanned her eyes and coughed then excused herself as she went to the bathroom.

"No, my family wears gold. They wear piss yellow." She ducked back behind the bar seeing Aisha come out of the bathroom Li made wild gestures indicating to just shoot her now. Aisha laughed back into the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~

"Go look behind the statue."    
  
Ren’s whole demeanor changed, she was hopeful, her already small frame shrunk with the rejection she knew what she wanted, but she needed the money to help her mom. Her mother was looking for a job, but nothing turned up the money from Ronald's death would run out eventually. 

She did as she was told, and saw a small key with a turn the top popped open, inside a letter rolled up like an old scroll with a partly rushed flip lighter, Ren pulled it out reading the elegantly scrawled words,    
  
*

“_There are things in this life I cannot get back, a few regrets that follow. As I sit here pen in hand I want you to know that I am sorry. You first taught me how to survive, being the only other woman who was counted on. You taught me how to drive, you had faith in me, and I let you down.__  
__  
__My ineptness caused your death, as well as mine. I should not have survived, I should be there with you or you should be here in my place.__  
_ _  
__I killed them for what they did to you, I took them out without an ounce of remorse. I would gladly kill them again if it could bring you back. I cannot race with you again, but one day. Keep my Obachan company for me, and the others who are with you. I miss you girl, and I will always forever be grateful for the opportunity to have met you and befriend you. __  
__  
__Saints 4 Life."_

_ * _

Li eventually came to sit next to the girl as she rolled the letter up placing it back where it was housed. 

“It's not easy sometimes. the pain lessens, sometimes. The thoughts worm their way in always, things you could have done differently. I'm human, I have lost really close people. I hold the Saints close like family. The woman who this statue is modeled after was, oh man, she could put Johnny in his place.”    
The two of them chuckled, “How’d your mom feel if I had to come tell her you aren’t here?” 

Ren looked down, nodding, Li continued, “While I do stand on allowing the help, I appreciate your enthusiasm by wanting to come be with us.”    
Getting up Li offered her hand helping Ren up. “Listen, I’m hungry, you look like you want to eat yes?” 

“I could.” Ren smiled.

“Noel, Shaundi come with? The rest of you bums make it pretty. Keep Gat out of trouble." Li waggled a finger when she was heading out.

Gat shouted after her, "I don't need a fuckin babysitter!" 

Li spun around leaning over the railing, "Johnathan you know you need to be watched, be good now... we'll be back later." Turning her attention back to Ren, "Come I’ll explain to you why I cannot have you joining any gang.”

Gat went behind the bar grabbing the Jack Daniels. 

" _ PUT IT BACK, DRINK WATER _ !"

~*S.R.*~

_ August of 1993 _

_ Li was accustomed to hard work, she had her training that from when she was old enough to walk she was learning to do and her academic studies that seemed never-ending, but she had a secret from her tradition-bound world of books and martial arts- singing and dancing. Holiday's were coming up and she wanted to get something extra special for her Obachan, her Grandmother, who had been by her side from the time she was a baby. _

_   
_ _ Li had returned home from her overseas trip, a trip that always welcomes her with a smile and lots of love. Li had taken a small job after school, something that was just for her. She was walking home as it was the last weeks of Stillwater's Summertime, a muggy evening, the air even felt angry, she was thirteen at the time, and even though she shouldn’t have been allowed to work, she made sure she kept out of sight, off the main floor and just worked in the back. She wanted to make her own money, her own way, well away from the family business.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Walking the streets in a pair of oversized jeans and baggy hoodie she made her way home, she lived on the other side of town, Saints Row, she knew well enough to protect herself while on these streets they were littered with trouble that spilled over into the lives of everyday people that would be easy to drag a normal person under.  _

_ Steadily she trekked up the street just a few blocks from the bus stop then home, she passed a phony watch salesman, shaking her head politely as she continued on. Li had gotten to the corner she was stopped by a hooker one who blocked her path. _

_ "Girl when you gonna stop fuckin' round and start slingin' dat sexy ass of yours?" The woman said rather loudly. _

_ Taking her honey colored eyes from the battered pavement she looked to see it was someone she knew, LaShawn. Li used to watch her kids when she was thirteen and stopped after -her Jon at the time tried to recruit her. _

_ "You scared me, Ms. LaShawn, I'm just heading home, how's Rashad and Ivory?" The girl smiled up at the older women. _

_ "They good baby, you should stop by one day and say hey. Oooh, I gotta go, bye baby girl." And she headed to a very expensive looking car that stopped close to them. _

_ Returning her attention to getting home once more, she heard from across the street a few gang members, Vice Kings talking about a Westside Rollerz tag on their turf. She watched cautiously as another group, the owners of said tag, walked up on the unknowing gang and began questioning them. _

_ Things soon turned ugly as neither could stand the other and the two groups started to fistfight. From bad to worse when one brandished his knife, proceeded to lunge as a third group sped up the street in a brilliant red low-rider, the cartel from Columbia - Los Carnales, then soon the sidewalk was covered in blood. _

_ Li along with everyone out who was a bystander scrambled as soon as the first shot of gunfire sounded. She stopped short in the middle of the street when she was almost hit by the back end of the Carnales car as it was making its getaway. The driver was shot and crashed into a wall of a narrow alley. She stumbled back hitting the ground dazed by the incident, laying on the pavement near the wrecked car, shortly she sat up to clear her head and continue to make her way to the next bus stop hopefully, without further issues. _

_ That was until she heard a gunshot echoing loud on her left the smell of gunpowder filled her nostrils, and then a second gunshot, turning to gauge the distance from the shooter to where she sat, soon her honey eyes widened in horror as she was staring down the barrel of a Vice 9 pistol. _

_ Li closed her eyes tight knowing this was it, her Uncle and Obachan would never see her again, and heard a third and final shot. The sound of a body hitting the pavement chilled her blood, heart was hammering in her chest. _

_ Then she felt hands on her shoulders, "Kid you alright?" She was helped up by a dark skinned man in a black leather jacket, with a royal purple shirt beneath, black slacks and shoes, and black backward drivers cap to match. _

_ "You ok girl, come on you gotta move." He started to shoulder her over away from the carnage. A short time later the car that almost ran her down, blew up, the man checked her and told her she was to be ok and introduced her to the man behind him. _

_ "This is Troy, you can thank him later." _

_ Troy nodded his head in her direction but not looking at her, "Hey." _

_ The older man started to state that there is a war going on and that the streets are no longer safe, the gangs are at each other's throats. _

_ "Yo Jules, we need to go. Now ain't the time to be recrutin'....." Troy demanded but stopped when he saw Li, he extended his hand to help her to stand. _

_ Julius looked behind him, "In a minute, we need all the help we can get." He turned back to Li "If you want to be part of the solution then meet at the church on Third Street in two days." _

_ With a wary nod of her auburn head, she agreed. _

_   
_ _ ~*S.R.1*~ _ _   
_ _ _

The girls piled in Li’s black car and headed to the Rounds Square Shopping Mall. They brought a few things, some for themselves, some for her new lieutenants. Li took out some money from the ATM and handed it to Ren for safekeeping, then officially hungry all stopped at Freckle Bitches for food. Sitting in one of the booths Li continued to try to dissuade Ren from wanting to be in a gang.

“At thirteen, I was asked by my paternal Uncle if I wanted to head the family business, Thir-teen, One… Three. When I came back here I was thrown into a massive turf war that almost killed me walking up the streets.” Li’s eyes bore into Ren, she wanted the girl to understand just how idiotic Julius was for considering, even though at the same time he saved her life that night. “Dude you think that it would be hella cool, or bangin’… what do kids say now, bangin’ or da bomb?”

Shaundi nodded, “Yeah, da bomb.” Ren snorted, and quickly apologized, covering her mouth she couldn’t help but laugh. 

Aisha chuckled nodding, “I didn’t know you were that young. You looked older when we first met. Hold up, you told me you had training, then why didn’t you fight off the guys who were shooting.”   
  
Li nodded, “OMG! If it wasn't for the training that was instilled in me, I wouldn’t have made it that far, it’s … I’m not allowed to start a fight just because I know how. Staring down the barrel of a gun is jarring.” Li turned back to Ren, “I didn’t kill anybody until I was… uh… shit… like fifteen. Me kid killing grown men and women who were trying to kill me, but I had help... My boys. Dex, I need to call him, Hell even Troy's lyin ass… and Gat, you need a Gat!” Li stated firmly.

They all agreed, then Li started laughing, “Ish, speaking of have I ever told you how I put Johnny on his ass?”

“No shit you put Johnny Gat on his ass?” Shaundi coughed, “I have to hear this one.”

Li held her hands up, “Word, it happened after I took up Julius's offer, more to thank them cause you don’t have your life saved every day. Anyway.” The other agreed and sat listening to Li tell her tale of meeting, as Gat says, ‘Canonizing.’

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

_ Li walked over to the church to properly thank the men that saved her the other night, she walked up on some rally of the two men who saved her with a sea of other purple-clad companions. _

_ Standing and listening for a while to Julius Little, the obvious leader, and the crowd started to cheer when a man eyed her then called up to Julius. _

_ "Yo, who the fuck is this?" the two-toned haired man pointed at her as she was making her way to the front of the crowd. Gat noticed her and rolled his eyes, Troy noticed her with a smile, he wanted to see her again then it dawned on him, Julius aimed to keep her in the Saints.  _

_ Her hair was braided in a single braid, she was wearing a cream and blue oversized sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans. But what struck him, her eyes, almond-shaped like a cat's, lined with long, thick black lashes, hazel in color almost the color of honey and more stunning against her cinnamon skin. _

_Li looked over to the man who called her out, she looked him up and down he wore rectangular shades, wore a white wife-beater and a purple overshirt, black jeans, with a gold chain and watch to complete his look. __  
__His hair is what caught her attention instantly – the tips of his hair were frosted white and the rest a jet black, then his face, handsome sharp features, still a bit boyish and strong jaw small cleft in his chin, but he kept his eyes hidden by the rectangular shades he wore.__  
_ _  
__Li caught herself as she felt her cheeks fever, her mouth twisted while assessing the man that slightly insulted her. Shaking her thoughts from how cute he is to..., "Oshiri." she glared at him in irritation._

_ “Fuck you just say to me?” _

_ Julius raised his hands to quiet the both of them down, "She is someone Troy and I saved last night, figured she would roll with us." The Leader stated. _

_ De whipped around, she looked too young, but because this is Julius’s show he knew well enough to keep his mouth shut. _

_ The 'skunk' looked between the man and herself, "You know as well as any, those who roll wit us, need to get canonized." He punched his fist into his hand with a pleased grin on his face. _

_ Li soon found herself surrounded by the men and women that were just a few moments ago listening to their leader. Looking around Li groaned, 'Shit, Li what did you get yourself into?' _

_ Li’s eyes darted about then she closed them prepared for the onslaught, a series of kicks and punches flew at her from various directions, and she shields her face with her arms crouched low, protecting her face. Taking hits, she hurt from the sixteen persons out there, most hits came from the insulter himself. _

_ Julius called it quits when she received a blow to the back, "Alright, alright, that's enough." Li slowly opened her eyes, her face felt hot, she pulled a small mirror from her pocket. _

_ “Not my face…shit.” She murmured slowly poking the tender spot. _

_ Troy helped her to her feet, "Sorry, everyone has to go through it." Looking at her cheek, it was red and swelling, "I think we have some ice inside." _

_ The insulter leaned in close to her ear, "Blood in, blood out. That,” He pointed to her face, “Was from me."  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Li balled her fist dropped to the ground sweeping her leg out, catching him off guard, taking his feet from under him, she placed a foot on his chest, he was forced to look up at her. Gat growled, hitting her leg, Li politely moved her foot and squatted next to his head, "Oshiri-san, that was from me." She said in her natural accent with false enthusiasm. _

_ He watched as the girl walked away with Julius and Troy, wondering where a little girl learned how to fight like that. Several of the members stood laughing at the fact that Gat got owned by the newcomer. _

_ "Fuck ya'll, I'll get you back for that, just wait." He hollered after them, she promptly gave him the finger as her response. _ _   
  
_

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

They all hollered, Shaundi was holding her sides, "Li took Gat down some pegs."

"But he hits so hard!" Li wiped some tears from her eyes, she was laughing too hard, “I shit you not, he never let me live that down, every chance he took he was picking with me.”

“I remember once when he said Julius let this “Stray Cat.” in. But look at you two now, an old married couple, I for one am glad Julius recruited you, I wouldn’t have met you and we wouldn't be friends.” Aisha smiled brightly at her joke.   
  
_ ~*S.R.1*~ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ever since that day goaded her about everything; her driving, her shooting, he went as far as tripping her in the middle of a gunfight with some bangers from the Vice Kings just to see how she'd handled it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A few months in Li got a handle of how things operated within the Saints, her advancement was on the rise, quickly. Johnny’s goading was fuel for her - if he can piss her off enough to hit him, he picked at her about that, or she pushed Gat's buttons to make him draw his gun on her.  _

_ Over the next couple of years people started pointing out how often they were together, Li didn't notice it, Johnny claimed it was cause Julius had them running around.  _

_ But when they said Gat was always stopping guys from talking to her or taking her attention by having things for her to do, Li then noticed.  _

_ When Aisha watched them together even she tried to draw it to their attention, "You two know you just answered me at the same time?"  _

_ "No we didn't." _

_ "You just did it again." Aisha tilted her head. How could they not notice? _

_ Gat and Li raised the same eyebrow, they looked at each other, shrugged, and went about their business. Aisha gave up, they were inseparable.  _

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

“Oh no.. You.. Don’t go there. That’s not even remotely funny or cute, you are not cute! Ya’ll been together too long for me to come between you.” Li stuck her tongue out, laughed making them all burst out in another fit of laughter, “I do blame him for a number of crazy shit I tried to talk him out of and I don't think that's entirely true, I did work at Glitz. Is it still around, or did they move, the owner was Reno?”

Shaundi nodded and raised a finger as her mouth was full of food, “Pussies now.”

“Serious?” Li was shocked, “Glitz was a much better name.”

Aisha added after taking a drink, “You know, like I know, things changed after you… You know. Reno didn’t have his famous Songbird, so he changed the name, building still standing, dropping the theme just keeping the nightclub under a new name.”    
  
Li nodded, she couldn’t argue, lots had changed, she remembers the buildings just starting to be built, now they stood upright, her old stomping grounds were gone. 

“Fyi I can say, even though I have been out of commission, you and Gat. You two are the sole reason I am cleaning up these streets, and when the hell am I going to be an Aunt?”

Aisha teared a bit with Li's admission, then pursed her lips, swerved her neck, “No.” turning her back to Li.

Li gasped, “Why, ya’ll would make some pretty babies. Gimmie one baby, I don’t care what it is, just one, please!” Li was pulling on Aisha’s arm. Shaundi and Ren laughed as Aisha steadily shook her head no.

“Not unless you wipe out everything wrong in Stilwater, or you give me a niece or nephew first!”

Li pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, “Be easier to ask for a million. Think you'll get Johnny to settle down?” she propped her chin on her hand, snorting. She's never thought much about having children, Troy doused that after she found out he had been lying to her for years. She'd rather spoil them.

Aisha thought about it, she and Johnny never talked about children, let alone marriage. Johnny’s lifestyle has always been different from hers, and they are together, yes but, Aisha knows how much Li means to him. "Maybe one day, if not, you can have a dog as your niece or nephew." She leaned in bumping Li's shoulder.

Li sucked her teeth, "Tsk’ Man I wanna real one, not a pet." Li looked at Ren, her eyebrows rose and a wicked grin spread across the Saints leaders face. Ren wasn't sure if she did something wrong but the looks Li gave her made her think otherwise. 

"Can I be your Aunt?" 

Shaundi burst out laughing, "That's not how that works."

"Yeahuh it does, all the time where I come from." Looking back to Ren, "So can I?" she bit her bottom lip.

"Sure, I guess, but…. Can I…"

Li groaned, "No!" she whined out. 

Ren laughed and the other joined in, Li shook her head, "Alright, how's this, you keep Aisha company when Gat and I are busy which will be all the time." Her phone rang, her smile faded slightly, "I have something to do, you can come with me if you want, then I'll drop you off talk to your mom yeah?”

Ren nodded, "Where are we going?"

"Visiting my Obachan." Li smiled cleaning up the booth.

“We have to stop and bring flowers.” Aisha added getting up cause she was finished. Li nodded picking up her tray

Ren sat as the outsider looking in absorbing it all, the history of Aisha and Li, with Johnny was an unbroken bond. It was amazing.   
Li made it seem bad to be in a gang, but what she was looking at was a set of friends who have been together for the longest time. Ren wanted that too, "Your Obachan, where does she live?”

Li smiled softly, “Mourning Wood.”

~*~*~*~*~   
  
Gat sneezed then took another sip of his drink, “Pierce you have anything on what Li asked?” 

Pierce walked by carrying a box, “Yeah my boy got something, and then we can discuss it tomorrow. I have a plan.”

“Aight, Carlos, what about you?”

“Yeah, nothing I can do, Maero is locked up.” 

“Shitting me, hold off on telling Li, how long he in for?”

Carlos shrugged, “Dunno, the second I know you know.” Carlos trotted off when someone needed his help.

Gat nodded his phone rang, looking at the screen,  _ “Went to visit Aunt Fu, see you later <3” _

Texting Aisha back he then went to text several people, he had the task of gathering, they were going to need guns, well… He was going to need guns and a shit ton of ammo. His mind was not focused on what it should be, he took another long drink, poured himself another glass, feeling the burn slide down his throat, and left the HQ. His girls will be occupied for a while and he decided to hit the town.   
  
Heading home, speeding through the streets he pulled into the driveway, they were still out, he pulled out a black shirt and slacks, tossing a set of silver rings and necklace on the bed, and took out a pair of silver frame clear lens glasses.    
  
He hopped in the shower, his mind occupied, his dreams as of late have been waking him up in the middle of the night, Kyouki.    
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
_ He always hears that song that she sang, they are together in his dream, walking side by side she runs ahead of him, stops, she's looking over her shoulder smiling at him, “I’ll see you later.” Then in a flash, she’s gone. _ _   
_ _   
_ ~*~*~*~*~

There is another that plagues him, worse than the other that leaves him waking, numb, shaking in a cold sweat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
_They are outside with a large pool, it's sunny out, Li is wearing a hoodie, but she is grown now, just the hoodie; she's standing in a pool up to her knees.__  
__Aisha is there, with her, wearing what she did when she worked for Ben King, just a white shirt and black thong panties.__  
_ _  
__Inviting him to come play with them, then grows warm he sees Troy come up walking past him.__  
__Aisha walks to him, Troy leads Li away, Gat feels uneasy, he’s getting angry, Aisha puts her hand on his cheek, he looks down at her, he smiles, but he tries to keep an eye on Li. __  
__  
__Seeing Troy lean in kissing Li, Gat is ready to deck him, seeing his hands move up pulling the oversized hoodie up around Li’s hips. The edges of his vision are frayed with blacks and reds, Aisha moves so she can pull Gat down, she kisses him and while they are engaged, he hears a scream. Tearing from Aisha’s kiss he sees Li is nowhere to be found. __  
__  
__Troy runs to him apologizing but Gat doesn’t hear him shoving the man out of the way he screams “Help me find Li!”.__  
__  
__In his frantic searching his chest burns, his voice is echoing the and outside colors shift to white. Aisha and Troy are side by side now looking down in the pool, Gat’s gaze follows theirs. Li is at his feet face down and bleeding, the whole pool becomes red and everything outside fades to red._

_   
_ _ He is trembling, his hands shaking, as he reaches for her, wet, bleeding, he kneels down in the bloody water turning her over, her eyes are closed, she looks like she's sleeping. He shakes her, “Wake up!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ~*~ _ _   
_ _ Johnny always wakes with a start, heart pounding and he can’t breathe, his whole body is numb. Aisha is there next to him, she had stopped waking up to check on him, she stopped long ago.  _

_ Gat leans over, when his body is in his control, kissing Aisha on her temple, “I’m going out.” Aisha hums her response. Gat drives to Purgatory, and parks, nodding to the Night Owl Saints on shift, he walks to the house on the corner, the sound of clicking guns aimed in his direction, he waves them off thumbing for them to head back to HQ. He leans against the door leading to the single occupied room of Kyouki Li. He knows she is sleeping, he leans on the wall, with the heaviest of sighs closes his eyes _ .   
  
~*~*~*~*~

Gat dressed, left his hair down, shot a text to Aisha.   
  
>  _ Heading out, won't be home. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ok, everything alight? <3  _ <   
  


>  _ Yeah just need some air. _ _   
  
_

_ Dream again? <3  _ <   
  


>  _ Luv you Ish. _ _   
  
_

_ See you tomorrow, g’ night. <3 _ <

~

Johnny arrived at Koi, he parked the car outside of Purgatory and walked over, He nodded to the Bouncer and he let him in. The music was bumping, and Gat needed a drink, taking his place in the two-story nightclub, the VIP section, Gat was a normal fixture in the night scenes, before and after his lockup, “What can I get you Sir?” the female waitress asked over the music smiling seductively.   
  
“Bottle of Jack, make that 2 and Vodka.”

Without truly acknowledging the woman he leaned back, scanning the crowd, it was still early, but he needed to drink, he hadn’t been sleeping well. Those dreams, even though he knows Li is here, he can't seem to escape his mind of her suddenly being gone, not again. When the waitress came back, he eyed her, she was trying too hard. He watched as she set the bottles and his glass down, then he waved her off.    
It is always the same, he poured himself a glass of vodka, then he waved the waitress over, “Lemon-lime soda, bring 12.” He waved her off again. From across the room, two females were dancing with each other, waving at him, he snorted and roamed over the crowd again. The young woman came back once again he pointed to the glass, “Pour. That’s your job for the night.”    
  
“But Sir I have others.”

“Fuck you say?”

“Yes Sir.” She did as told, for hours she was obligated to pour, when her boss came to see where she had slipped off too, he noticed Gat and waved his hellos. Now after his 20th drink, Gat finally started feeling it, his head hurt, and one of the women looked real familiar.    
  
Gat took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he got up from his seat and headed to the dance floor, what he saw he didn’t like. Li was there and she was dancing with some guy, ‘ _ No, that’s not right.’  _ his mind was playing tricks on him, he went back to his seat, and handed the waitress a wad of cash, he took the unfinished bottle of Jack with him to the bathroom.    
  


“Fuck!” He said, his mind wouldn’t shut up, he was over Li, he had to be. His mind wouldn’t shut her out, taking a swing from the bottle as he took a piss, he dropped the bottle missing the sink and washed his hands. He sighed adjusting himself, he left the club.    
  
“You need me to call a cab for you G?”

“Nah.” Gat walked on, he had a destination, it was just up the street.

He stalked up the street she was close, he knew she would be there. Just like the nights before when he would come to grace her door, he waved the boys off.    
  
He pounded on her door, “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!”   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Nine hours prior, the girls had driven to the Mourning Wood Cemetery, the sun was setting, it was quiet, few people visiting their loved ones who were no longer on earth, Li was no exception.   
  
She stopped in front of a mausoleum ‘Wong’ carved in the smoothed stone across the small structure. Li walked in, taking her shoes off, the others followed. Aisha and Li placed flowers in the corner of the room, and Li placed a flower on the raised sarcophagus.    
  
“Watashi wa koko ni Obachan desu, and I brought guests.” Li introduced Shaundi and Ren, they stood about with Li telling stories from how she was woken up by the departed senior. Few tears Li placed her forehead on the cool stone, giving a kiss and saying she needed to go but she would return soon. “Sleep well Obachan.”   
  
Aisha rubbed her back, Shaundi and Ren went ahead already near the car, “When are you going to tell Johnny?”

“Tell him what?” Li fixed her shoe.   
  
“About Shogo.”

Li sighed, “Never if I can help it.”

“Kyouki Irissa!” 

“Ew. Ok… Alright. In my own way, I’ll tell him.” 

“Are you scared to tell him?”

“No, I’m not scared of him, I just don’t know his reaction, I guess I’m no better than Troy.”

“No, you are, you’re not a cop.” Aisha smirked nudging Li as they walked to the car arm in arm.   
  
“But still…” Li sighed again.    
  
“But what?”   
  
“I was hoping it wasn’t Shogo.”   
  
Aisha nodded, when they reached the car, “I’ll tell him honest.” Li got in and they were off once more.

~*~*~*~*~   
When they finished at Ren’s it was around 10 pm, They made a deal with Ren’s mother, Audry, that she will be a companion, Li printed up two contracts one for her, and one for Ren.    
  
“I may have something for you, I’ll give you a call in a few days.”   
  
Aisha’s phone chimed, she received a text from Gat, she sighed and put her phone back in her pocket, “You good?” Li asked as they got up to leave.   
  
“Yeah, it was just Johnny.”

Li nodded, “He alright?” 

“Yes and no.”

“He hasn’t said anything to me.”   
  
“He won’t, you know how he is.”

Li nodded again, “You want anything before I drop you off?”

“No I’m too tired to even walk, we had a nice day. It really has been too long.”   
  
“Yeah, we should make it a habit.” Li smiled, it felt good to hang out, Aisha agreed it was simpler for them to all live together, but she understood what Li needed.

“Girl, thanks, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Night Noel, you sleep well. I’ll text you when I get home.”

“Alright, night!”

Li pulled off after Aisha was in the house and flicked the light off and on, their code that she was locked up and the house was empty. Li yawned as she drove home, she stopped by Purgatory to see how it was coming along, she found the empty bottle and several Saints sleeping. She tiptoed out and planned to turn the fell part of the city into something so the crew can stay.    
“For another day, wonder where Johnny is?” Li mused, she spotted his car and looked around, heading to it it was empty, she looked around again. 

“Ay, you guys see Gat?”

“Nah Boss, we just got here.”

“Oh. Night boys.”

“Night Boss.” Li hopped into her car and drove the short way home. She yawned again when she parked and got out. Two guards her ‘Night Owls.’ were on post, “You guys eat, warm?”

“Boss we good.” 

“Alright, if you need to go to the bathroom or a drink while I’m still up… nm, I’ll be right back.” Li went in and fixed them a pot of hot cocoa, and a sandwich, she packed them a small snack as well. Placing them in a bag she opened the door and handed them their midnight snack. 

“Thanks, Boss.”

“No problem, night.”

“Night.”

~*~*~*~*~

A loud pounding on her door announced itself as she slowly woke from the fine line of sleep and awake. “Huh?” She turned over and slipped back off to sleep.

“ _ OPEN THE FUCKING DORR NOW!” _

Li pulled her phone out, 2:30 am, “Ugh, bright.” She squinted at the intruding light, she pulled a tonto from under her pillow and threw the covers off when the pounding sounded again, the small blade gripped in her hand, she raised her aim opening the door with her left.   
Johnny fell in her doorway, the street lights showing a large black figure. He rolled over, and she sat on his chest blade to his throat, in her groggy state she didn’t recognize the intruder, until he called her.

“Johnny, what the fuck?!”

Li got off of him and stepped out into the night air, looking around, no one was out, save for the usual nightcrawlers.

She turned and helped Johnny to sit up and then helped him to stand, “What are you doing here?”

“Where’s my car!”

“Huh?”

“The car I gave you! Where is it!” 

Li paused, he wasn’t making sense, she sat him on her bed and ran to lock up. She turned on the desk lamp and the under light counter, its dim glow helped her to see the man better.

“Johnny, it's the middle of the night, shouldn’t you be home?”

“I am at home.” He laid back on the bed.

“No, you aren’t.” Li got her phone, and text Aisha.

> _ Found Gat, here with me, why?” _

It took a few minutes for her phone to ring in response, but she in the time took Gat’s shoes off and had him stretch out against the wall of her bed, and covered him up.

_ He has nightmares < _

_ > But he is piss drunk. _

_ He is trying to drown out his thoughts. < _

_ > He’s a fucking idiot. _

Aisha didn’t sleep and she was worried, she did laugh at Li’s response. She sighed as she continued to text.

_ > Yeah, but I told you before he loves you. I guess I didn’t tell you what happened. _

_ Yeah, you said he loves me, but what does that have to do with this big ass man in my bed smelling like a liquor store? < _

_ > The real reason Gat got locked up, he was going after Troy.  _

Li looked at her phone, she turned the desk lamp off.

> _ But he was charged with killing over 300 people. _

_ Yeah, all of that to get to Troy, because of you. That’s the aftermath I was telling you about. Your ‘death’ caused him to hunt Troy like a dog and is still wanting to kill him now. < _

Li looked back at Johnny, she reached over and removed his glasses. Placing them on her nightstand.

_ No, he had no reason to murder those people because of me, there has to be a real reason. < _

Aisha sighed, she knew Li wouldn’t believe her. 

>  _ He has nightmares about your death.  _

_ But I’m alive. < _

_ > We know that... he feels guilty about not being there with you.  
> For you. _

_ We had that discussion already. I told him don’t apologize. < _

Aisha laid down, and pulled the covers up, Li is still being stubborn, those two really are inseparable.

>  _ Baby girl, go to bed. I'm dozing over here. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ …. I’ll bring him home in the morning, night Luv <

Li went and turned off a counter light, it was too bright for her, Gat started to toss and turn, “Kyouki, wak….” Li stopped and watched him, “LI!” He sat upright with his hands gripping air, Li went to him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

“I’m here, Johnny.”

Gat turned his head to her and frowned, “Don’t... leave… me.”

Li covered her mouth, “I’m right here.” She took his hand, he felt cold, Li changed positions and put Johnny's arm around her and his head on her chest, he sighed deeply and wrapped his other arm around her. 

Listening to her steady heartbeat he woke a few hours later, his mouth was dry and he was in bed? With who? 

“You talk in your sleep.”

His eyes went wide,  _ ‘Shit!’ _

“The Venom is where my car was, you want it back?” He felt her rub his back, “Get some more sleep, or go to the bathroom wash your face, pee, and come back to bed. We have serious shit to discuss in the morning when I take you home.”

Gat looked up to a pair of honey-colored eyes, messy bun, and the look of absolute irritation. He closed his eyes, and went to the small bathroom, he ran water over his face and neck. When did he get here, and why was she in her bedclothes with him in the bed, did something happen between them? He looked at himself in the mirror. 

Shaking his head he stepped out and was greeted with a sandwich and bottle of water. Li shoved it into his hands and went to sit on the bed.

He didn’t know what happened but Li was definitely ticked. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Li swallowed thickly, she remembered the car in question, a gift, but it must have been more than that. When she heard the water running she got up and fixed him a sandwich. Johnny has a pickled liver, she was certain, he can drink and still stand a fully functional drunk. And Li hated it, him coming by she warned him before, but him coming by drunk like a fish, unacceptable. 

She watched him eat, ‘ _ 300 people _ ?’ she will ask that one on the way back to Aisha’s. 

“You wanted to know where the Venom was?”

“Ky, I really don’t remember.”

Li closed her eyes and sighed, she flipped the covers off, and stood next to him as he ate more of the sandwich, “You come by here in the middle of the night, pounding on my door blathering about a car. But you don’t remember?”

Gat ate quietly, she wasn't yelling so that was a good thing. Li placed a hand on his arm, “Johnathan Gat, do you want the Venom back?”

He shook his head, Li nodded and she walked around him going to the cabinet, pulling from it an aspirin bottle, opening it she poured two tablets out, and closed the lid placing it back in the cabinet.

She held her hand out and Gat looked at her small hands, taking the pills he opened the bottle then taking the headache medicine. 

“Thank you.” he said quietly when he finished the water bottle.

Li took his hand and led him to bed, she pointed to his spot by the wall, covered him up, Gat looked up at her, “I know, I need to be watched.”

Li laughed as she crawled back into bed, “Don’t make this a habit.” She opened her arms and he laid his head on her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her feeling her rub his hair, “I have never seen you like this, and I know why, when you are ready to tell me, tell me.”

He knew he was in trouble. Gat balled his hands into a fist, then relaxed again when Li ran her nails along his shoulders and scalp, she dozed off and Gat followed.


	7. This Venom took Years to Cultivate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one will have to be called a Draw, neither yielding to the other. Heavy blows from both sides, but who did the most damage?

It has been a few days since Li dropped Gat off after his “Barging in.” She woke, in her single room ground floor apartment stood in the shower, just standing hoping the warm waters calm her over thoughtful mind. Letting the beating water rhythmically bead on her hair and skin. Hoping it would at least clear her mind, it didn’t, at all.

“ _ Where’s the car!” _

Li rubbed the water over her face, “He said he didn’t want the car when I asked. Did he think I sold it? Fuck, I knew how much that car meant to him, but he gave it to me… Was it for safekeeping or… ... a gift?” Li washed her hair, scrubbed her face and body, more out of frustration, and when she reached her feet had an idea. Once she wrapped her towel around her she took a seat at her desk, tackled her hair, oiled her body, and dressed. Li then shot a text to Carlos.   
  
_ > Hey, if you aren’t busy I need you to come out with me. _

She had waited a few minutes as she put her sneakers on, her phone alerted.

_ Yeah, XXXX, near the bar, I have a surprise for you when you get here. < _

_ > Sweet, I’ll grab something to eat then be by after. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Just come by, send a text when you are outside. < _

~*~*~*~

Carlos sat outside the courthouse early in the morning, he was here himself not too long ago and now he was here for his family; His elder brother, the one who told him all about Kyokuki Li, and when he himself got locked up, the rumor of her “death” was just that, his brother pushed to get out. Carlos was given a loan and Li didn’t question it. 

He promised to pay Li back, she claimed “ _ Just keep doing the amazing work on my cars.”  _ And he could do nothing but smile slightly.

He was taught by his brother, his brother let him help work on her first racer. And little did Li know, Carlos hand-painted the tiny leaves and blossom petals on her prized Hayate Z70.

“RAMON!” 

Carlos wanted to play it cool like when Li and Gat came to get him, he ran to his brother and the larger man grabbed the younger into a tight hug, 

“I was expecting Ma, but I’m glad it was you coming.” His gruff voice welcomed his younger brother when he kissed the top of his head. 

“Ma and the others are at home cooking for you.” Carlos smiled up at the taller man.

Ramon rubbed his stomach, “Oh the coyotas mama made, tell me she made them.”

“She was pulling some out of the oven when I came to get you.”

“Gracias Dios!” They both laughed as Carlos toted his brother's bag to the car.  
  
~*~*~

As they drove to their Mother’s home in the Barrio, Carlos told of how he got to meet Gat and Li the same day they picked him up, how he got to work on Li’s car, and the current car Li was having him spray she brought in a few weeks ago.   
  
“Did you tell her you helped me with her racer?”

Carlos blushed when they pulled up to the house, “No… W- why would I?”

“You should be proud of the work you do, you weren’t running with me when I was with the Saints but Li… She’s good people.” 

Carlos agreed, then his phone dinged, “Oh speaking of, the Boss needs me.”

“Answer her.”

Carlos read the message and invited her over, “Bro, she's coming soon. I told her I had a surprise for her.” 

Ramon nodded "Mama I'm home!" He called from the doorway, he was greeted with screams of happiness from their mother, aunts, uncles, and cousins. More people were pulling up before they got settled in.

~*~*~*~

Li had tucked her phone in her pocket, grabbed her keys, and wallet, waving off the guards for the day, and hopped into her Hayate heading to the young Lieutenants home.    
  
When she came to the address that she was given, seeing many cars parked in the area she supposed was the right address; A party from the looks of it. 

Finding a spot across the street exiting her car, her stomach alerted her she was starving, the street smelled wonderful, the spices and … Was that BBQ she smelled! 

Li looked up finding the address that other people were heading in. She sent a quick text letting Carlos know she was outside, her wait wasn’t long before Carlos came out to greet her.

“Hey, Boss! Come in.” he had the widest grin on his face that caused Li to smile in return. 

Li was greeted with looks, as always, and smiles as she nodded her greetings to the people she pasted in the narrow corridor of the apartment. 

“Carlos if you are busy I can come back later, I didn’t bring anything, is it your birthday?” Carlos looked back shaking his head.

“No. I’m not busy, and it's not my birthday. This isn’t for me, my brother is home!” Li nodded and continued to follow to the living room/kitchen area, there was food on damn near every table; Li’s stomach started to growl again, and no sooner than she reached to rub her empty tummy a plate was pressed into her hands.

“Boss this is my Aunt Maria. Tia, Ella mi jefa.”

“¿Tu no novia? Ella es muy Bonita... Marca tu novia.” She patted his shoulder and Li’s

Carlos blushed feverously, “¡Tia!” he called to silence the woman, sparing him from further embarrassment.

Li smiled as she nibbled on the food piled on her plate, “Gracias para comida Tia Maria! Pero pienso en Carlos como mi hermano, pero es demasiado lindo, si?”

Carlos was frozen to the spot, he blushed furiously at Li calling him cute, what shocked him more she was speaking his native language like she was born doing so! 

Li chatted away with his aunt and his mother came over greeting herself. Li praised the food she was still nibbling on. Li smiled brightly, as she answered questions not noticing her former mechanic friend as she nibbled and nodded. She caught Carlos’s gawking then laughing because she realized Carlos didn't know she spoke Spanish.

When Maria saw the Saints Leader didn't have a drink she quickly went to get her one, Carlos blinked, “Y-y-you speak Spanish!”

The smile on Li’s face made Carlos swallow hard, “No voy a decírselo a todo el mundo, ¡no le digas a K!” Li winked when she patted his shoulder, “Now you wanted me to meet your brother?” She looked on her plate for the next thing to taste.

“Yeah…” Carlos backed up nearly tripping over a folding chair.

Li reached out to catch him, but another large pair of hands pushed the young man back to his feet. 

"Thanks." Carlos looked up and smiled, his embarrassment heightened further, "Ramon we were coming to look for you."

Li looked up at hearing the name, “Oh. My. GOD! RAMON! THAT’S... THIS IS YOUR BROTHER!”

“Surprise!” Carlos and Ramon said in unison.

With the plate in her hand, Li reached up to hug the man who was amongst the friends she thought she lost. 

“You needed the money for 'Lugnut'! Why didn’t you tell me, I would have gone to break him out." She hugged Ramon again, “It’s been too long, welcome home!” 

"You look good Kyo, we missed you, glad to have you back too." Ramon led her ahead of him outside.

Carlos hit his sibling, "You never said she was bilingual." he whispered even though the music was too loud for Li to hear them.

Ramon barked out laughing, "Oh, she told you she didn't speak it?" Carlos nodded, Ramon laughed harder, "She got me too."

Carlos smiled, Ramon led Li away to the back patio as Maria came to find the two she left, vanished somewhere in the house, she looked around in search of the kids. 

Li sat eating, as Tia Maria brought her a glass of fresh juice. Li was filling Ramon in on the things that happened from the explosion and current events. One such the revival of the Saints, “So you want to be a Saint again?”

Ramon took a drag from his cig, “Yeah, I’m with you.”

“Oh, I also made Carlos my Lieutenant. You know he is safe with me.”

The large man patted his baby brother on the back, Carlos hung his head smiling, Li looked over but saw the man’s chin to his chest. Placing a finger under his chin raised his head, “No. You are a Saint, we hold our heads high.” 

“That’s right, to be a Saint, is like being with family.” Ramon patted Carlos harder, “Oh Boss, you know that car you love so much?”

“Whumabower?” Li said around the delicious taco half shoved in her mouth.

“Carlos helped with the spray.”

Li’s eyebrows rose, she swallowed the food down, “Really, they… Oh. That… I love those petals, you sketch or something?”

A soft smile planted on the boy’s face as he nodded. “Yeah. I have a ton of things in books.” he thumbed back to the house.

“You not only fix cars, but you have also helped with so much at HQ. Go get a few of your books. I want to see.” Li inclined her head to have him go show her more of his work, “You know I had no idea, I love that car, I brought her out today, there’s a race later, I wanted to get her warmed up. OH! That reminds me, I came to get Carlos to come with me to get the Venom, I need it looked at.” Picking up an empanada that was filled with chicken, rolling her eyes in delight.

“You still have the Venom, Gat’s Venom?”

Nodded as she swallowed, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Taking another bite.

“He loves that car more than he loved Aisha.”

Li shook her head over the food in her mouth “Don’t say that.” taking a drink from her refilled cup.

“Nah it's true. We made a bet who he was going to give that car to, IF, he gave it away.” Ramon took a swig from his beer. The face Li made had Ramon chuckling, “Everyone but you saw it. Eat, tell Mama you're full.” He nudged his chin in the direction of the incoming sweets tray. 

Li looked back, and giggled, “Never! Fooooood… Puedo tener más por favor!” Li put the partly finished plate down and took one of the large cake slices that were filled with lemon. "Sooo, goood." Li gushed doing a happy dance in her seat.

Ramon shook his head laughing, "Really missed you, Boss."

~*~*~*~

Li hiccupped, “I think I ate too much… I won’t be able to drive… _ *hic* _ Sooooo goooood.”

Carlos and Ramon laughed, as they watched her slouch in the chair with her eyes closed and a pleased grin on her face. They didn’t understand, Li had not had a decent home-cooked meal, since she left Aisha's and certainly with her Obachan no longer with her, or Aunt. She couldn’t pass up tasting everything that floated past her. Being around so many people felt good and she was NOT going to miss out on it.    
  
~*~*~*~   
  
She was full, really full, happy as she patted her food baby with a satisfied smile. “Carlos, could you put that on the new car I bought? Oooh, I want purple on the top like this one you have here.” She pointed to a picture Carlos had drawn in his book. "You are an artist. I might have to send you to school." Lazily she pulled out her phone, a few missed messages that could be answered later. 

Carlos looked to his boss, again she shocked him, “I - What?"

Li rolled her head to Carlos and smiled, "You have talent. That's not suited for…" She gestured between herself and the two men with her. Indicating the gang life. Ramon understood, so did Carlos.

Carlos gripped the art books in his hands tighter, Li would be willing to send him to school for something he loves. Now he knew why his brother told him so much about her. She is a good person. 

Ramon watched Carlos gain more respect for his boss, "Jefa, when did you want to go look at the Venom?”

Li snorted as she leaned back in the chair, “Way I’m feeling now, day after I sleep this food off. My workout is canceled for the next two days.” They all laughed again. “Baño first, then I will be ready.” Getting up she asked for the bathroom and Ramon led her to it as he headed out of the front door, with Carlos behind him.    
  
~*~

They spotted the Hayate across the street, it looked as glossy and new as the day they finished it.

“She takes good care of it huh.” 

“Yeah, she threatened to kill me if I put a scratch on it the day she took it to race.”

“Yeah, she's been that way with it, she’s almost obsessed like Gat.”

“Rude, I am not!” Li had a bag of food in her hand.

Ramon held his hands up in defense, “Ok, but you really are.” Seeing the bag he pointed, "Mama or Tia?" 

Li scoffed, "I asked for it, so both?"

Ramon snorted getting in on the passenger’s side. Carlos climbed in the back then they pulled off to the warehouse where her other car, the Venom was being kept.

~*~*~*~*~

The three of them pulled up and the sun was setting, but there was enough sun when she opened the doors wide. A car shape cloth sat alone, for the past seven or eight years, Li had been too scared to drive it for fear of scratching her.   
“Damn, she had been sitting for a while, I'm sorry My Lady, but look at her.” Li was pulling the tarp back, with help from Carlos.

This car was beautiful, all customized, every inch down to the last simplistic detail, her body was sleek, not surprising because if you know Johnny you know what he likes; The dual breath hood, supersport bumper, supersport wing spoiler, outer dual mufflers, convertible bar with the hardtop that was bulletproof like the body. 

Head supports special covers that need washing, the big rear window tinted near black, also bulletproof. The interior was woodgrain, the seats were customized leather too, Johnny put so much thought into Lady, and yet she was so simply dressed.

Gat had ordered a special paint that covered her in the signature Saints purple, it looked like satin, a long golden dragon on both sides, Classico gold rims that needed a polish, the whole car needed a polish.    
And she would, a hand wash, just like when Johnny rode her around, the car, not Li herself. Li snorted at that thought, not likely his girl would start.    
  
Li sighed, the keys jingled in her hands, she carefully unlocked the door, she sat and heard the leather seats rumpled under her weight; Reaching under the console she felt for the leaver, pulling it, the trunk popped open. Listening to Ramon and Carlos chatter away in the fading light she absently ran her hands over the steering wheel.

_ ~*S.R.1*~  
_ _   
_ _ Summer, 97 _

_ “Ky, wait up!” Devon, one of her classmates trotted after her. Li turned around hiking her backpack over her shoulder, Johnny and Dex came to pick her up, she grumbled when she saw Johnny’s car, she stopped, smiling at the approaching boy waiting for him to catch up. Johnny laid on the horn, Li turned and gestured for Johnny to knock it off, she saw Dex start laughing. _

_ “Hey Von, sup?” _

_ Devon had come to ask her to the movies that weekend, he was smiling back at her, nervously chuckling. _

_ “I would but...” She wanted to tell him about her supposed “boyfriend” but that was still up in the air and her being a Saint, but no one outside needed to know. _

_ The boy let out a heavy sigh, “How about –“ _

_ Johnny had climbed out of his car, several girls pointed, giggling as he walked up, he slipped an arm over her shoulders, Li’s face soured her jaw jutting out in irritation. Dex walked up taking Li’s backpack, chuckling on his way back to the car. _

_ “Baby Girl, don’t ignore Daddy when he comes to pick you up. You heard me honking for you.” Gat leaned over, taking her chin in his hand, and kissed her on the lips. _

_ Devon paled when he looked up at Johnny who towered over the boy, then Johnny flipped his shirt showing his lovely pearl-handled knife and gun he keeps on him at all times, lowering his glasses, “No.” Gat said and Devon backed away. _

_ Li froze, her mind went blank, her stomach did flips. Her adrenalin skyrocketed, gathering herself, Li pinched Gat’s hand hard, she left him with a weeklong bruise turning quickly punched him in the stomach, “God Johnny why... hate you! Oshiri why can’t you mind your damn business?” practically stomping to the car. _

_ “Only time I want to hear God and my name is when you're under me.” Rubbing his stomach Gat pouted, “He’s not good enough.” _

_ “You are EW... Never happening Oshiri. Can you let me handle my own shit?” _

_ “Yes, just not with him!" Making it sound more like an obvious fact he needn’t answer. _

_ “You have zero room to talk!” Li climbed into the back and slammed the door closed, waved goodbye as Devon looked back. _

_ “AYE, Don’t slam her doors… Besides you love me.” when he took his place in the driver's seat. _

_ Li opened the door again and slammed it shut harder. Gat turned around going to grab for her arm. _

_ Dex was laughing, even he noticed a change in Johnny’s behavior, “He asked you out finally?” Dex inquired, handing the girl a Freckle Bitches bag. _

_ “Yeah, tried to but Oshiri here scared him off.” Stuffing a fry in her mouth. _

_ Gat turned genuinely shocked looking at Li then Dex, “Dex, you knew about this?” Dex shrugged, putting his hands up in defense, refusing to get into it with Gat. _

_ “Grow up Johnny, don’t do that shit again.” Li punched Johnny in the ear, slumping back in her seat. Johnny adjusted the rearview mirror and watched her, she was blushing, he saw, as she looked out the window while they drove to the church that was their base. _

_ ~*~ _

_ Autumn, 1997 _

_ It had been four days since Lin was lost to the Saints. Gat decided to take Li out, a favorite spot of hers, the shore. Johnny had taken her out for a spin before, mostly with Dex or Aisha, today was all about Li. That also meant taking her out in his prized Venom. _ _   
_ _ Li had been feeling guilty due to the death of Lin. He hoped it would cheer her up. It took some time to wrangle her away from Troy. Who was he kidding, the man was never there to start. _

_ “Li?” _

_ “Hmm?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I got something for you, I… How’s the... .. uh… you know.” Gesturing to her side. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Li nodded, she was quiet, and has been.  _

_ “Did you tell your Obachan?” _

_ Li shook her head no, she really wasn’t talking now, Lin’s death hit them hard, but Johnny knew because she was right there and couldn’t save her, Li took this all on herself.  _

_ “Kyouki, you want to talk to me about it, I know I’m an O- sheer- y…”  _

_ Li turned her head, she didn’t want to talk about it. She did smirk at his mispronunciation, “It’s Oh- shi -ree. Not today Johnny, can you just take me home, I can tag out with Aisha?” _

_ “Nah, Ish mad at me again, figure I take you out instead.” He leaned back his hands feeling the cooled sand, he looked over at Li, the way the sunlight hit Li’s eyes, seeing them change colors in the setting sun was like magic. Gat couldn’t fight this feeling he has for her.  _

_ He reached in his pants pocket, “Here.” Handing her the keys, this wasn’t the real reason he was giving her his car, it was because he loved this car, and even though he and Aisha were in and out of their relationship… Li he couldn’t get his mind off of.  _

_ “I can’t take it.” _

_ “Why the fuck not?” _

_ “I know how much you love your special baby, thank you though.” Li got up to leave, brushing the sand off of her pants. _

_ “Li wait seriously… Here.” He lunged from his seated position and grabbed Li’s wrist, pulling her back to him. _

_ “No. I don’t want your damn car!” She jerked her arm, Gat tugged harder and Li landed on top of him across his chest.  _ _   
_ _ Li lay there, face full of sand, Gat shifted to sitting up with her now across his lap. Li pushed herself up on her hands and knees, lunging at Johnny, straddling him as she proceeded to brush her face on him, his face, neck, and chest, and back up to his face ridding herself of the sand.  _

_ They couldn’t help but start laughing, their noses touched, lips ever so slightly brushed against each other. Li backed up quickly apologizing. Gat grabbed the back of her head before she moved too far away.  _

_ Looking into those honey hazel eyes, he knew it was coming, he made so many passes at her, he first kissed her years ago, he thought it was all a joke. He just kidded himself. Her eyes darted looking at him through his shades, he used his free hand and removed his glasses.  _

_Li was stuck, the grip he had on her was strong, she felt strange, warm, the way he looked at her. His light brown eyes, she’s only seen him without the shades once, she watched with silence as he was now looking at her lips.__  
_ _  
__‘He is about to kiss me!’ her mind shouted, Li could only focus on his face and everything was moving slow, the water was loud in her ears, the seagulls cawing scratching the back of her mind, she couldn’t not look at Gat. ‘We can't kiss,’ she told herself, she had to stop it, "Uh, Johnny?"_

_ His name on her lips he wanted those lips, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of Troy.  _ _   
_ _ The sound of Johnny's name coming from her, her slight accent when she says it, calling him by the nickname she dubbed him with arouses him. Gat leaned in, pulling her closer, just once more, he just needed one more kiss and he will never kiss her again, coolly pressing his lips to hers moaned softly. Her lips were just as he imagined, better than any thought he had. _

_ Li gasped, trying to back up, her lips parted and Gat slid his tongue along her lower lip, her heart was racing, and she felt hot, her hands tingling, she pulled back pushing him away, “I’m with Troy.” she said breathlessly.  _

_ She went to move but Gat pulled her to sit between his legs, he laced his fingers with hers pressing the keys into her hand, “He isn’t here, and he hasn’t been.” Her so-called boyfriend who was never around granted he was Julius’ Lieutenant but he was never around for Li when it really counted. He promised him if he hurt her his ass was grass. _

_ Li looked away out to the water, he was right. She hates when he is, the sunlight that remained cast dark colors, of orange, reds, pinks, the types of colors you see in pictures, it looked different now, dancing on the sloshing waves. She felt his arm go across her chest hugging her slightly warming her physically.  _ _   
_ _ Pushing his arm away, got to her feet again brushing the sand off and helping Johnny up,  _ _   
_ _ “Aisha is my best friend and your girlfriend, I can’t… Cannot do that to her.” Turning she tossed the keys over her shoulder back to Johnny.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ~*~ _

_ When Johnny dropped Li off at home, Li took a napkin and jotted down the address to the warehouse where she keeps her Hayate. “If anything happens to Lady, or you want her back, let me know. I’ll insure the car in the morning. Thanks… I’ll take good care of her. Night.”  _

_ Getting out she headed to the door, normally she looks back, not tonight, tonight she won't give him the satisfaction. _

_ Johnny had lied to himself, once would never be enough. His cell rang, "Ish, be right there." _

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

_ "Damn you Oshiri."  _ She whispered, locking the door she stood next to her mechanics, “Veridic?”

“Cleaning.” 

Li nodded, “Let’s get her back to the garage.”

The others agreed calls were made, She took a key from her keyring, “Here, this is the garage key, it’s all yours.” pointing to the brothers. “Carlos has his.” She mouthed as she was listening to the driver to tell them where they are. Soon they would tow the Venom back to the garage and start work on making her run.   
  
~*~*~*~

Mid-week, Purgatory was nearly finished and now was as good a time as any for Li to focus on the issues that were sitting on her desk. 

It was two days from picking up Ramon, they came in with their tools and other components needed for fixing and detailing cars. They immediately went to work. Carlos and Ramon were busy, several Saints also helped them, parts were shipped in for her racer and the Venom. The detailing Carlos did on the once Ronin Wakazashi was Godlike. Li had paperwork sitting for that young man in her desk drawer.   
  
Ren was doing fine keeping Aisha company and just got off the phone with Aisha, both women decided that Ren was going to go back to school, but she was going to be tutored with Aisha and then sent to school the coming semester.    
Gat was still on the list of Li’s nerves from his bender. Aisha talked to him, and Li just couldn’t deal with it then,  _ “I don't sleep with him.” _ Li pointed out, Aisha laughed agreeing to try to keep him home for a bit. He kept his distance and Li did not mind one bit, she would have to talk with him soon. For now, his face irritated her.   
  
Matters at hand were one look and she knew which to tackle first Stilwater’s drug problem. The Sons of Samedi are pushers, they have cornered the drug market, and getting the info from Sahaundi was easy, she had dealings with them, like sleeping with one of the Lieutenants by the name of Veteran Child.    
Li understood why she was hesitant to take them on, _ Exs _ , but Shaundi didn’t have that option.    
  
Now drugs have always been a major factor of who controls things in this city, first, it was Los Carnales, who were backed by the Colombian drug cartel that sat in Stilwater for over 3 decades, that was until Li was asked to escort them out. Escorting them out was more like executing them one by one, and pitting the Carnales against the Colombians.    
  
_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

_ Spring, 95 _

_ Li came back to the church on Mission Beach, Julius had been looking for her, no one could contact her, and Julius was ready to strangle her for taking off without a word.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Fuck you been girl. Had people looking for your ass!” _

_ Li shrugged apologetically, “I guess you didn’t hear, Hector died and the Colombians are to blame.” she took a seat on the desk Julius uses. _

_ Troy looked at her, “What do you mean, the Colombians?”  _

_ Gat raised an eyebrow, “You’re shitting me.” _

_ Dex waited to hear more, he was a little skeptical, “You mean to tell us, You took out Hector Lopez?”  _

_ Li nodded, kicking her feet and brushing her pants smooth, “Well... Hector had a thing for young girls.” _

_ The looks on their faces said it all. Li doubled over laughing hard with tears in her eyes, “Ew, no, I didn’t sleep with him, but he came into Glitz often, and well, I happened to be in the area one night and took him and his goons out.” _

_ “You, you killed Hector Lopez?” Johnny and Dex crossed their arms, they couldn’t believe it either.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ With a firm nod, Li looked at Julius and bowed her head, “You, Mr. Little are welcome, but I don’t think I can take Angelo out alone, the stunt I pulled may make him edgy now.” She looked at Dex and he nodded his assistance. _

_ Julius nodded, “You are one Crazy sonofabitch.” _

_ Li smiled, “Skilled. I’m going home, I have school.” Troy offered to take her home, he had something he had to do. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ~*S.R.1*~ _

This new crew, the Sons of Samedi, as Shaundi stated,  _ "They're not just gang bangers, these guys are outta their damn mind. For God's sake, they're named after the vodoun lord of the dead." _

_ “Baron Samedi, Lord of the Dead. Voodoo… Shaundi you really believe that?” who was she to talk, her Obachan was as superstitious as they came. _

_ “Listen I may be baked out of my mind most times, but there are some things I won’t even fuck with. Shit, their product is called Loa Dust after the Haitian Voodoo spirits Loa.” _

_ Li looked at her and tilted her head, “But you smoked it didn’t you.”  _

_ “Yeah, I know not to fuck with things.” _

_ Li snorted. Shaundi nodded, “So how do we tackle this?” _

~*~*~

That's what Li was doing now, trying to figure out how to tackle the SOS, and as if her mind projected in walked Pierce. Li's phone chimed at the same time, she pointed to a seat Pierce took it and waited.

_ Sorry to have disappeared for the past few weeks. < _

Surprised she hadn't thought much of Brian's vanishing act but welcomed the late heads up.

_ > It's cool, I don't worry too much about the drifters. You heading back? _

_ Yeah in a few days < _

_ > Alright, I'll let you use my apt when you're here.. we'll talk when you get back. _

_ ~*~ _

Pierce noticed Li was finished, "Yeah gotta minute?"

"Sure."

"I have a plan for making money, we steal it from the Ronin."

Li looked interested in what he had to say and nodded he was no Dexter, but she will give Pierce the benefit of the doubt. Pulling out a map of Stilwater, he colored the areas yellow that were Ronin territory. And they had a lot of ground covered. 

"Now, they are running this shit here, and here. They have been slowly taking over, but not pushers."

"I know." Li muttered.

Pierce looked confused, "What?"

"What?" Li shrugged, she waved for him to continue.

"Their biggest operation is here at the marina, the casino."

Li paused him with a finger on the back of his hand, she smiled softly and sighed. "How's this, we can strategize when they  _ do _ make a move. For now, I need help with these guys." Handing him the file she just went over.

"Cool, I'll go talk with Shaundi. I'll get back to you soon." He got up and left the office.

Li sighed, closing her eyes she smoothed her eyebrows down. When she opened her eyes she was looking at the map, right in the area of Aisha's house… 

"Fuck!" Li shouted in aggravation and frustration. She covered her eyes and sighed heavily, a knock on the door alerted Li, looking between her fingers at the approaching irritant she didn't want to see.

"What do you want Oshiri?"

"Came to apologize, hadn't heard from you since..."

Waving a dismissive hand, "No need, as long as you aren't showing up at my door like a stray." She felt hot, angry hot, just Gat being there and she wanted to punch him.

"Damn, it's like that?" He figured if he stayed home and worked from there she'd be back to her 'Kyouki' self. He may have done it. He didn't remember anything other than he woke up with his arms around her, and feeling something between them happened.

Li gotten up from her desk, reaching down to grab the papers she needed, "Yeah, cause your sorrys are, the constant need to flirt with me, the need to cockblock guys from talking to me, from kissing me, and you just being  _ you _ at 2:30 in the morning at my door! Why? What in fucks sake has you…. I don't even fucking know what the fuck to call it. But cut the shit Johnathan!" Li was heated, as she stormed past him, the room felt hot, she needed to get away from him before she did something she'd regret. 

Johnny stood there looking at the spot Li once stood, never has she snapped on him. Not like that, something must have happened. He closed his eyes and tried hard to remember what happened that night. He needed a drink. He couldn't think, what did she mean by kissing her and him being him? Did they kiss? Maybe in one of the good dreams he has. But he can't have her mad at him, "Kyouki!" He followed after her out of Purgatory.

Li was outside coming to the garage walking through the bay doors, “Carlos, here.” She reached and saw his hands dirty, shook her head, and placed them on a clean spot on an uncluttered portion of a table in the garage. 

He looked to Ramon, and called after her, “Everything ok Boss?” Li nodded quickly. Gat was coming up after asking if anyone saw where she went.

Walking back through the open bay doors she needed to get home, she could feel Johnny close by, and sure enough one foot out of the open garage door she heard her name, “Go home Johnny.” Li warned.

“No, not until you tell me what I did.” He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

Li looked at his hand reaching with her other went to pinch his hand, Gat grabbed her wrist, “If you don’t take your hands off of me, you will regret it.” She glared at him.

“What the fuck happened.”

Carlos tapped Ramon and they both looked on, Ramon dropped the tool in his hand and inched closer in case he had to break it up. Gat was stronger than Li, Li looked like she didn’t want to be bothered.

“You should know, let. Me. go.”

“No, tell me!” Gat was confused and now worried because he needs to know if something really happened between them.

“I don't have to tell you shit! You been doing the same shit for years, and now you don’t know what you did. No what you do!” She wrenched away but Gat had a grip on her.

It was hard for Li to breathe, she had felt her chest burn, she wrenched away again, he still wasn’t letting her go.

“What did I do, just tell me what the fuck happened!”

Li snarled and dropped on the ground bringing her leg up caught Johnny in his stomach flipping him over onto his back with her on top of him, she quickly rolled out of the way. 

“Aye Jefa you ok?” Ramon called out, Carlos was really confused Ramon waved him back.

“Yes!” Li answered seeing Gat getting up, he was on his feet and coming to her.

“Mom and Dad are fighting?” Someone said within Carlos’ earshot. Ramon shot a nasty glance that set them quiet.

“¿Qué pasa, necesitas mi ayuda?” Ramon asked.

Li shot back, as Gat approached her, “No, sólo necesito darle una lección a esta perra.”

Gat stopped a second, and looked at her, “You speak Spanish?”

Li rolled her eyes, “Hangug-eodo geuleohjyo?”

Gat paused, “You understood me?”

“Every fucking time.” Li saw he was stunned, Li pulled out her phone and walked past him, as she dialed Aisha. “Ish, I’m gonna kill him, I cannot deal with his ass right now!”

_“Fuck is that supposed to mean Ky huh when the fuck did you speak Korean and Spanish?”_   
  
Aisha heard on the other end. “We’ll be right there. We are on our way.” Aisha hung up, she was stuck in traffic and she couldn’t move if she wanted to, she and Ren were close.  
  
~*~

Spun back around furious, she really wanted to hit him, “It means, anything and everything you have ever said, I heard and understood, and you don’t know me well enough. Now go home!”

Gat paled, he thought back, he remembered he said some things knowing she would never understand, “You lied to me!”

Li shook her head, “No, not telling you is not a lie, it was a need to know. You ain’t need to know!”

“I think I had every right to know, as well as…” He stopped himself.

“Who? Troy? Dex or Julius? Who Johnathan, just who needed to know about me? I decide what you need to know, well guess what buddy you know now!”

“What else Li? Wait, Li isn’t your real name is it?”

“God you are so gotdamn irritating!”

Several Saints were crowded around them, others went to get Shaundi and Pierce. When they had come outside to catch their Bosses screaming at each other, Aisha finally pulls up with Ren, with Li and Gat still going at it.

“I don’t have to tell you anything, I didn’t ask for this, I was happy, but then you go telling me how horrible Troy is, why couldn’t you just leave it alone?” Aisha put her hands on Li’s shoulders and tried to back her up to push her to the apartment. "No, it's my fault for coming to save your ass!"

“You don’t mean that, Kyouki.” Aisha was worried, and if it wasn’t squashed now, when would it be?

Gat hated hearing Tory’s name, he hated Troy so much that if he didn’t want to remain on Li’s bad side, or end up back in jail, he had to bite this bullet, “Because… Thank you and Fuck Him!” 

“Real mature dipshit, I should have let you fry!” Li patted Aisha’s hand, she looked at her friend, apologetically, she then looking at Ren she rolled her eyes to Gat, staring at him, tilted her face higher in defiance, “Zhang Mingmei ni zhidao ni qian laoban de weizhi ma?”

Gat ground his teeth, how much more did he not know, and she was looking at him challenging him, Aisha was pleading with her eyes to just let Li vent. That wasn’t going to be good enough, not for Johnny Gat, he needed answers.

Ren looked at her and answered politely, “Yes...” 

Li raised a finger stopping the girl, “Qing an wo de yaoqiu huida.”

Ren nodded, “Shi baoqian dongbei talou.”

Gat and everyone around then didn’t know what to say, Aisha was stunned as well. Li swallowed thickly, this wasn't how this should have gone, she needed not to be angry. Turning she left them all watching her back as he headed home. They all looked to Gat, he was mortified, all these years, just who was Kyouki Li, their Boss... the Leader of The Saints?

Ramon watched Li walking away as he approached Gat, "You good?" 

Johnny’s fist balled he ran after, Li, everyone was screaming for him to stop. He reached Li, she heard screaming and turned around seeing Gat charging after her, she stood her ground. When he was close she took a deep breath, grabbing him by his wrist stepping out of the way she reached and pushed the center of his wide back sending him stumbling into the wall. Li backed up, and the others parted, this was happening, right now.    
Aisha was pulling Li back, “Ish, I suggest you move, protect Ren.” Gat came charging again. Li took off running, clearing people out of her way, leapfrogging over others.

She shifted her weight countering Gat swinging him into the open garage, “Shit!” people were scrambling out of the way.

“JEFA NOT THE CARS!” Ramon shouted, Gat landed on the hood of her Hayate.

“YOU FUCKER!” Li screamed, charging after him, grabbing him by his shirt collar, pulling him down with her and she tossed him back out onto the pavement. She ran back out, raising her heel she aimed to bring it down on his head. 

Dazed for a second he rolled out of the way and grabbed her ankle thinking he would bring her to the hard ground, she landed in a split and swept her free leg around kicking Johnny near his head when she twisted to her stomach. He grunted, kicking him with her heel he let her go when she caught him in the cheek.

Getting to her feet she panted, Johnny checked his jaw, opening his mouth, tasted blood, and spit it out. Li waited for him to get up, with tears in her eyes. She was angry, and she meant only some of what she said to him, he came after her again, Li kicked out quickly, and several pointed out her stance, Seidokaikan, coming towards him with a flurry of kicks backing him up. Gat couldn’t get close, and he was furious, Li raised her hands above her head and exhaled, switching styles once more, Baguazhang (eight extremes fist), Piguaquan (chop-hanging fist).

The Saints cheered and oh’ed and pointed, the Lieutenants… They were confused, and no one dared to try to intervene, Aisha was holding onto Ren, Aisha knew and she couldn’t do anything, she's not a fighter, Gat and Li were airing out their differences, so to speak. 

Gat once more charged her, Li blocked his fist, and he was hurting her forearms, she blocked her head and he was backing her up. Johnny reared back and Li had him, grabbing his forearms she twisted his arm turning her back to him, gracefully flipping him once more onto his back, she put her fist to his throat.

“Stay down.” Her voice wavered, she was dripping sweat, her eyes wet, tears dripping onto his face. Li quickly backed away, walked her way through everyone heading to her small apartment.

Sitting up panting, none of them could see Gat burning a hole in the back of Kyouki's head. Aisha went to him and placed her small hands on his shoulder, “Johnny?” he jerked away, ignoring her as he pushed past everyone. He needed to think.


	8. This Venom is Oddly Minty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the cover of night, the defender of the streets, the Stilwater Butcher Strikes again! "It could have been easier to just shoot him." I bet that's WJGWD (What Johnny Gat Would Do.)

Aisha followed Li’s path going after her, with Ren right behind her, seeing Li talking to someone in a black sedan just as Li was about to get in. “KY WAIT!” Hurrying to catch up. Li looked to see Aisha was calling her.

“Give me a minute, park there.” gesturing to the vacant spot by the driveway she came from.

“Ky, what happened?” Aisha looked her over, “Your hand.” reaching seeing her knuckles bloody and her hand swollen.

Li pulled her hand back, “I’m fine I’m about to go get it looked at … I’m fine.” Li gently placed a hand on Aisha’s.

“You are not, and if you were neither of you would be bleeding, or fighting.”

Li looked to the car, holding up one finger, she breathed deeply, “Listen. I’m mentally not in a great place, It’s not your job to fix a grown man who throws temper tantrums and goes drinking and coming to another woman's home unannounced in the dead of night ranting about the Venom.” Her brows knitted she went to say something then stopped.

Aisha agreed silently, “It’s not your job either. Nor is it the reason you're so hostile. Talk to me.” Ish pleaded.    
  
Li swallowed, “Gat just… I was happy Ish… even with  _ him _ lying to me, I went to work and I was blissfully ignorant..” her eyes felt wet as she confessed. Li just sighed shaking her head, there's no time now for her to be normal.

Ren was confused listening on, she thought that they were tight, and who was she referring to? The girl wasn’t sure if she should say anything, but her curiosity got the better of her when hearing her speaking her Mother’s language, excusing herself she prodded, “You speak Mandarin, cause that's bitchin'!”

Li smiled softly, “Among others, but no time for stories now.” Turning back to Aisha, shrugging, “I don’t know which pissed him off more. Maybe finding out everything he had ever said, I understood or he thought maybe, he'd get away with it." Aisha agreed, looking at Li's hand every so often, causing the woman to hide her hand that rubbed on the fabric of her jeans was causing her pain.   
"I’m not sorry for some of the things I said, I meant them. And you're right, I didn’t really mean letting him get the chair would have been a good idea, I would miss him.” Li flinched, her left hand was starting to throb. 

Aisha couldn’t say anything, nodding she took and held Li’s right hand giving it a firm squeeze, taking her to the car waiting for her, “I will still stand by what I said, I will see you later, come over?”

Li shook her head, “I’ll call you, I cannot be around Oshiri right now. I still have that other shit I have to deal with too, soon.”

Ish pursed her lips, “You have to ‘work’ together, you cannot avoid him forever. I'll talk to him, though.” Aisha opened the car door helping Li in, “You take care of her, or she’ll kick your ass.” 

Li laughed that sounded more like a sob when she slid into the passenger’s seat, Aisha leaned in and kissed her cheek, “Call me when you get home.”

Li nodded, “I will … see you two later.” The car pulled off with Li heading to the clinic.   
  
~*~*~*~

Watching the car pull off, Aisha and Ren headed to Purgatory, “I thought you all were friends.” Ren questioned, hearing the stories that were told about the three of them, seeing first hand the fighting, it was unsettling.

“Good friends fight honey, but this is something different. And not for me to tell.” Aisha entered the mission house, it was cleaned up some, much better from what it used to be, Li was back at it with the big plans to set Stilwater right. They wove through the building to the underground hotel that served as the Headquarters of The Saints. 

~*~

“Where’s Johnny?”

One of the Saints pointed to the bar, no one was chatting like they normally do, the music was even low, there was a wide berth around Gat, no one wanted to set him off. Johnny sat with a towel of ice Shaundi had given him, Aisha trotted down the stairs, Aisha pointed to the sofa for Ren to just relax, everyone was on edge. Ren took a seat switched the channel to one of the big screens and watched some music videos. Not loud, just enough to have something playing in the background. Looking over her shoulder she saw Aisha snatching his hand away turning his face to hers for inspection.   
  
Johnny flinched in pain, “Did she make it home?” He drew out. She looked him over, hair disheveled and missing his glasses.

“She’s gone to get looked at. What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I wanted to know what happened.”

“I see what she is talking about. Nothing, she would have told me.”

Johnny turned his head running his tongue over his teeth, he went to grind his teeth but stopped, he put the ice pack back on. Li and her talk, and much to his embarrassment Li must have repeated things he said to Li. Maybe Ish knows what flipped Li’s switch, “When did she speak anything other than Japanese?” 

Aisha rolled her eyes, tugged at Gat to follow her, grabbing a clean towel and an open bottle of vodka from behind the bar, gingerly sliding off the stool he followed behind and went towards the bedroom Li had fixed up, across from the main entrance that was once an office, so she could talk to him privately.   
  
“She told me to tell you a few things, I guess that would be now.”   
  
Closing the door to the room, sitting him down on the bed tilting his head up, seeing there was a cut on the corner of his mouth. “She wanted me to tell you a bit about her family, and her... hold still this will sting.” Aisha poured alcohol and tapped at his lip, Johnny closed his eyes against the sting.  
  
Aisha looked again and a small abrasion near his eye, “Oooh, she got you good… Her Aunt Fu, wasn’t her grandmother, but her… like… what did she say, Nanny, like a caretaker.”   
Aisha used a new part of the cloth checking his hands and arms. “Her family is rich... Old money she said, family squabbles had her living here... and yes, she speaks a few languages, she was taught to, private tutors, fighting lessons...” She looked at Gat and shook her head, Ish ran her fingers through his hair and listened to him hum in response, “You will have to ask her the rest, one day. She really isn’t liking you much right now.”

“Why though, what happened that night?” He licked his lip, he needed a drink, badly.

“Nothing, I told you that, she was mad because you came by drunk, and she was happy being 'blissfully ignorant'.” 

He looked up, his light brown eyes searched her eyes, Aisha raised an eyebrow nodding, feeling Johnny’s kneading the back of her thighs, pulling her close, rubbing on her hips sliding up her sides, his hands feeling her soft coco skin under her shirt. She hisses softly as her hands on his neck, her doe eyes held his gaze.

“Come’re.” He pulled her closer to straddle his lap, his lips instantly kissed her neck, along her jaw, down to the other side of her neck, nibbling hearing her whimper grabbing the back of her neck steading pulled away to roughly kiss her luscious lips. Gat hasn't finished being angry. Li would have preferred to be with Troy? Ish will help ease his tensity.

He rubbed up Aisha’s back, “No bra?” his timber chilled her, he smirked, his hand slid to her small breasts finding her nipples hard with want, and needing attention on the palms of his hands.    
  
She hummed as he sent tingles to her core with his touch, “Johnny…”

“Hmm?” his head was under her shirt teasing her heresy points. She sighed gripping his shoulder holding his head in place.  
  
Massaging her left breast she slowly ground on him, stopping, she caught herself, “Johnny, this……” Her head fell back, with his tongue play, there was nothing she could think of currently.   
  
Gat stopped his fondling, pulled his shirt off tossing it aside, laying back pulling her level with his hardened member, Aisha sucked in at the feel of his hard length and his tight sculpted chest, lean torso under her fingers. Shivering against him she whimpered when he bucked up against her already soaking center. Walking his hands up her side, pulled her down once more kissing her pillow-soft lips.

“Me fighting turns you on?” He whispered against her lips, humming her response agreeing that having a gang member as a boyfriend was arousing, no lie that her body always wants him when she watches his muscles flex when he works out.

Johnny rolled them over so Ish was now under him, towering over her he came crashing down on her lips again, suckng her lower lip, their tongues hungrily darting in and out of each other's mouth, their sloppy heated kisses sending pulsing waves of the heat between her legs. 

Pulling away, the look in Aisha’s eyes saddened momentarily, “Pants off.” He smirked, “You won’t wait long baby.” smiling in appreciation as she slid out of her pants and lace panties, her skin so smooth and supple, seeing she shaved, “For me?”

Aisha shook her head no, “For me.” Pointing to herself with a purr. 

Gat chuckled, stepping out of his pants, the black boxer briefs set on his hips, Aisha let out a breath, seeing the impression of his eight-inch hardened manhood pressing, straining to get out. 

She crooked a finger and Gat positioned himself over top of her, she sat up slightly one finger hooked on the elastic of his underwear sliding them down freeing him. 

He kisses her again, with one hand testing the heat between her legs, her whimper harsher body twitching, tightening stomach muscles, how bad she wanted him right then, but he was deliberate, sliding a finger so slow on the wetness of her, slipping a finger in her to the knuckle, out and slow, then a second to stretch losing her up for him. 

Her juices coated his knuckles, her gasps alluring, he dipped his head into the crook of her neck. Kissed across her fevered skin a soft bit to her shoulder, as he guided himself slid his full length into her.    
A gasp, a straggled whimper, as he settled within, her walls twitching around him conforming to his width. His mind fogged briefly, pulling out slowly, sliding back into place. 

Balls deep he pushed her back to the middle of the bed, holding her hips in place he sat on his heels, pushing where there was nowhere else for him to go, she was slick, a micro wave of pleasure washed over her making her hotter, her leg twitches Gat pushing in again, a gasp, and then another with a roll of his hips.   
“Johnny.” Aisha pants, he was so deep in her filling her, he rolled again, she bit her lip.

Gat watched her, he rolled once more, her gasp, mouth open, longing in her half-opened eyes, “Johnny…” she whined. He shifted positions, putting his weight on his elbows, a quick kiss as he pushed against her.    
Hooking her shapely legs around his strong arms, her legs spread wide with him between her thighs.    
He pulled back, and pushes, Ish's arms around his neck, slick with sweat, he pushes, she pulls him closer kisses to his sore jaw, heavy breath fanned his ear, he closes his eyes, his pace quickening, causing her to tremble, her pants quicken with each stroke.

“Ish…” he kisses her, she came one after the other. He felt cold on his back, looking over his shoulder still grinding into Aisha, saw auburn hair, and the door closing.    
  
His pace quicken, slamming against her walls, slamming harder into her, she cries out in dizzying pleasure, gripping his arms, his muscles tight, sweat covering them both, he slams into her one last time before pulling out and spilling on her stomach.

Johnny leans forward, kissing Aisha, “You good.”

She giggled, “Yes…. Does the shower work?” she felt too good to move.

Gat shrugged, going to see, turning on the water, gesturing for them to take a quick one, the Bosses room had been successfully Christened. And knowing Li, she won't step foot in it now.

~*~*~

On her way to her tiny apartment, stopped to go to the clinic Ramon had picked her up, seeing her holding her left wrist when he pulled up, offering to take her to the closest doctor. She spoke with Aisha, then made her way to be seen.

“Jefa, what was that with Gat?” 

“Years, I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t for him, I’m doing this more in spite of Troy,” she held her hand out for the nurse to clean. “I am just… the car triggered it, so it's no one’s fault but my own. I’m just angry.”

Ramon nodded, the anger he understood, he wasn’t pleased with Troy either after he and several others found out he was an Undercover. He and others of the Saints were locked down.   
  
~*~

Gat was there the first year, angry, hostel. He had every right to be, they lost one that gave a damn, she was cold, yeah, but she took care of the city, there one minute... then it changed. As if it wasn't devastating enough, the rumor started that Li might be alive, which infuriated him more.    
Li had really become mourned, as fast as the Saints fell from grace, it set in that she was gone as one by one, members filled the cells. But the one piece that didn't sit well, there was no body, nothing in the news reports anyway.

Everything was blown to hell, but there were the charred remains of five persons, pieces, but…. Males that were reported and overheard. Just knowing she was there, she told her crew, Troy knew, Gat and Aisha knew; Did she survive something like that, could she have?

What started as a rumor spread like a wildfire that the night of the explosion one of the crew was sitting near the docks by the old lighthouse, saw a small boat docking in the middle of the night with a body bag, being carried  _ in _ the Pen.

Gat by year two seemed to seeth less, meeting Shaundi who was arrested during a drug raid, needed protection, and who better to come to than Gat? He took her in, only after finding out how useful she was with making Pruno.

Then by a chance meeting with Pierce, who was in lock-up already after Vice King's downfall, saying he knew how Li felt with the overthrow of their leader, Benjamin King, working with him to get it done, that level of respect was unheard of. 

It was there he met up with Carlos, Ramon had to warn his little brother, not see the modern-day Clyde without his Bonnie… Gat was out of control, no one wanted to be near Johnny.

Johnny was the top Enforcer under Julius but when Li was running shit because Julius Little disappeared on them one night. They became a crazy-ass power couple. She reigned him in, and now he was even worse than ever. His disregard for anyone and everyone, the name Johnny Gat was to be feared. All of it to get to Troy for his lies and more importantly, Kyouki.  
  
350+ and attempted, before they brought him in. Li and Gat held the city down without question. Gat was hostal, he was filled with rage, Troy would come periodically wanting to speak with Gat, and yet nothing came of it. Gat was hell-bent on ending Troy, it was best he did not see him.  
  
~*~ 

All the while Gat formulated a plan, get into the Southern infirmary, Saints even going as far as to try to bribe the guards, and they were extremely hush hush about whether or not they kept a sleeping inmate southside. Claiming it was haunted, the only people who were staff went to that area and only after lights out.

When Carlos heard about the plan, he volunteered to go down to see if Li was actually held in the facility. Ramon immediately objected, it was when Ramon had his back turned for just a moment Carlos got shanked, Ramon beat the inmate that did it, causing him to go into solitary. Having Shaundi lace the Purno causing the North site to fill up since no one was allowed down to the south infirmary. But today, this was an emergency. Ramon didn’t find out Li was really alive until Johnny’s televised trial when she burst through the courtroom doors. The whole prison went wild.

~*~*~*~

“What did he mean by what happened, did something happen?”

“Nothing too bad, just bs, he should know not to do.” Li was bandaged up and the nurse said they were free to go, not before getting the prettiest patient in today's phone number. 

“Wow, like I’m not here. What I’m not your type?” Ramon teased flipping his hair as he walked out of the office, the man apologized with Li wide-eyed laughing uncontrollably, handing her number over, Li paid her bill and they left back to HQ.

~*~

“So you speak how many languages?” Ramon prodded when they were stopped at a light, looking over to the now Mysterious Li.

She coughed, “A few, let’s leave it at that.”

“Bueno Jefa, bueno.”

“Thanks for taking me to the clinic, and not pushing this unlike other bull-headed peoples, I’m not really ready to talk about it.” 

“Ok, How's the hand now, good thing there was nothing broken, you gonna be alright like that?”

“Yeah, I’m right-handed, it will heal.” 

Riding along a familiar song came on the radio as they rode,  _ Jeeps, Lex Coups, Bimaz & Benz -  _ Lost Boyz, _ _ Li looked to see if it was cool to touch the volume, getting the nod, turned it up, she sang along, Ramon smiled knowing the song as well as nodding along.

~*~

The music was good tonight as they just pulled up to Purgatory. Ramon parked after letting Li out, she didn’t want to go home just yet and figured she did have a few clothes to change into she moved from her small apartment.    
Li went right to the bedroom to change, there sprawled on her bed, two bodies going at it, she didn't know what to say, her mouth to the floor, wide-eyed she saw the dragon tattoo scrawled along his shoulders and along his neck when he sat up,  _ “OH SHIT!”  _ Her mind screamed, she turned to pull the door behind her quickly. 

Was she trippin or was Gat pounding someone who wasn’t Aisha! “No...shit…” Her back pressed against the door, she tried to shake the image,  _ “No, you didn’t see that. Call Ish…” _

She fiddled for her phone but couldn’t get it out of her left front pocket, she went to go down to her office and saw Ren sitting with Carlos when she peeked over the balcony. Hurrying down the stairs she noticed everyone seemed quiet. It was mildly depressing “Ren?” Li’s eyes closed as she tried to not run back and kill him.

“Oh Boss, Hi, you alright?” She was sitting next to Carlos who looked up in greeting, both stood looking her over, nostrils flared, her face said it all, something ain’t right.

“Boss, you aight?” Pierce came over. 

Li forced a smile, “Yeah I’m grrrrreat, where’s Noel?” her voice was hard.

Ren nodded, “She went up to talk to Gat.”

Li closed her eyes and breathed out heavily, her anger deflated, chuckling, she patted the girl on her shoulder nodding, “Ramon will be in soon.” Pointing to Carlos. 

Turning she went to the bar, she now needed a drink, “WHO THE HELL KEEPS TURNING THE MUSIC DOWN?!” Li cranked up the music another dance song was playing. Reaching around she looked for something to dull her mind, Gat was almost a dead man.

Changing her mind from the drink danced from behind the bar over to Pierce taking his hand, “You remember this one?”  _ Crush on You -  _ Lil Kim playing over the new sound system that was installed. She poked at Pierce, prompting him to sing, “ _ Yo, I be buyin' 'em V's, so all my girls be eyein' Cease _

_ Comin' backstage, dyin' to get pleased _

_ You got me, I rock thee, Versace and linen _

_ While you stop your grinnin' wit' bunch of foxy women _

_ Why you speed ball with cards, that's invalid _

_ I get clothes, custom made, from a stylist _

_ Cruise in my Lexus Land with no mileage _

_ While you walk the street until your feet get calloused _

_ Take you on a natural high, like a pilot _

_ It be all good, toss your clothes like a salad _

_ When it's all over, put your vote in my ballot _

_ It's my diner, I'm Mel, and you're Alice _

_ Spend a night, in Lil' Cease palace _

_ It be all good as long as you don't act childish _

_ While you standin' there with the Crist' in your cup _

_ If worse come to worse keep this on the hush, uhh.” _

The others grooved along, Li popped her arm on Pierce’s shoulder dancing with him, “ _ Ayo shorty, won't you go get a bag of the lethal _

_ I'll be undressed in the bra all see through _

_ Why you count your jewels thinkin' I'ma cheat you? _

_ The only one thing I wanna do is freak you _

_ Keep your stone sets, I got my own baguettes _

_ And I'll be doin' things that you won't regret _

_ Lil Kim, the Queen Bee, so you best take heed _

_ Shall I proceed? (Yes indeed!) _

_ I'ma throw shade if I can't get paid _

_ Blow you up to your girl like the Army grenade _

_ You can slide on my ice like the Escapade _

_ And itchy-gitchy-yaya with the marmalade _

_ Who me? Not you, oh yes, who's he? _

_ I even dig yo' man's style, but I love yo' profile _

_ Whisper in your ear and get you all shook up _

_ But don't blush, just keep this on the hush.” _   
  
The room was On their feet dancing, nodding, singing along, as their Leader and Lieutenant performed for them. Slowly forgetting about the incident from earlier. Soon the couches and chairs were moved to make room for a dance floor. The lights turned down low, music bumping, and bodies pressed together, some new song came on, the beat was hot,  _ Salt Shaker -  _ Ying Yang Twins Featuring Lil Jon & The East Side Boyz. 

A circle of people were made around Pierce and Li who did routines to some songs.    
  
Gat emerged from the room after a while, leaving Aisha resting. Seeing Li dancing with Pierce and several others from the crew... No, what he saw, Li grinding on Pierce.

Li felt it, someone watching her, she turned and looked around, seeing Gat standing there watching her near her office slowly turned her back to him. She raised her bandaged wrist above her head, Gat squinting already frowned; he walked down to the first landing. He watched as she looked over making sure he saw her, turn once again to the rhythm of the song, look over her shoulder coyly flipping him the bird as she rolled her hips.

“Fucking show off.” Gat broke out into a smile, as he watched her.

He rolled his eyes, so she caught them, he realized as she turned her head. He snorted going to grab a bottle of water. He watched them all dance as he grabbed two others tossing one to Kyouki as she approached. 

"So are we gonna talk or keep fighting?" Johnny asked over the music. 

Drinking a bit after she opened the bottle looked him in the eye and shrugged. He nodded and headed back to where he came with Li right behind him.    
Opening the door Aisha was sound asleep, placing the water on the night table he saw Li in the doorway across from him watching from the corner of her eye. Li shifted her weight, heading the way up and out of Purgatory, he watched her purposefully slow her pace stopping every so often to drink a little water. Just as he would get close enough to pass her she'd take two stairs at a time. 

Once outside she nodded in greeting to the guards then headed to the garage, Gat following as he made sure if she was leading him to a place they could possibly talk.    
The keys dangled in her left front pocket, she turned a hip to him, he reached down taking the key opening the door. Li took a drink, she stood in his way, when he went to go past her. It wasn't until she finished her bottle did she then move into the building.

He closed the door behind them, she spoke, "The day you decided on what you wanted to do, you did it."    
Gat looked confused, she pulled the car cover the Venom sat underneath, she stopped pulling the back, he hadn't seen it in years, she was still beautiful.

Li opened the door and sat behind the wheel, "You kissed me, and handed me the keys. Knowing I was dating Troy." She ran her hand over the steering wheel, "I'll ask you again, what is the matter with you? Why do you make comments about us being together, Aisha is your..."

"Pussy. I'm with her because I couldn't save you." 

Li paused, her beast was rising again, that's not the first time he has said this. Getting out of the car she closed the door, her hands tingling. "Sorry, could you say that again?" 

Gat opened his mouth and Li slapped him hard, her face unreadable, Gat threw the water bottle in his hand aside picking the woman up, callously slamming her on the hood of the Venom pinning her under him.

She gasped for air, pain shot through her shoulder, and he was heavy, he had her legs in a position in a way she couldn’t push him off her. She glared at him, going to wipe that irritatingly smug look off his face tonight, she balled her fist, he could have insulted almost anyone else, her even, he chose to insult the wrong person.    
  
Gat caught her by her elbows after her first swing. Squeezing, she laughed, he had tickled her, but she didn’t stop fighting him off. They slid from the hood of the car falling to the cement floor as he protected her head from hitting on the way down, he laid there on top of her, shifting to hold her arms down.    
  
Nose to nose he growled, “Stay down.” Angry honey eyes glared at him with fire, as she was forced to lay beneath him. He wasn't backing down either, "Troy never deserved you."

"And you did?" she tilted her head as best she could.

"Yes."

Scoffing she smiled, "You killed 300 something people for me too?" 

"Yes, 387."

Her eyebrow rose slightly, "Bit obsessive?"

"At the time no." shaking his head as he shrugged.

"All to get to Troy?" She frowned.

He was looking at the position they were in he smirked, "I'll do it again." Backing up he let her go, his body was waking against hers.

Li sat up never taking her eyes off him and tilted her head, through narrowed eyes she was at a loss for words. Gat seized the opportunity, he will play this game, and only with her.

"You're rich?"

Took her a minute to hear him through her thoughts, "My family yes." She looked away rubbing her neck.

"You're Obachan, not your biological grandmother?"

"For all intents and purposes yes."

"Your name is?"

"Kyouki Irissa James."

"Irissa. That's cute." Gat nodded, Li shrugged. Gat rubbed his chin, thinking if there was anything else he should ask. Going to get into the Venom, adjusted the seat, hopped out pulling the tarp off to unblock the muffler, sliding back in turned her key, and nothing, he tried again. 

Li stood brushing her behind, flicking her shirt, her body hurt, running her hand up the hood of the car, leaned on the door seeing his confusion, made sure he was looking her in the eye, "She won't start because you want her to. You'd have to wait for her to get pieces first… Then you might not like her after." Li turned from him, leaving him sitting where he was without another word.

~*~*~*~

Troy had been trying to get information on Kyouki, Li wasn’t her last name, and he had no leads other than her family names of Wong, and James. The thought hit him, he hurried to the files department, “He Chief, what brings you down?”

“I need the file on Fan, Lin, Sharpe, William, and Price, Joseph.”

“You need that now?”

“Nah, tomorrow on my desk by noon.”

~*~*~*~

_ “Pierce, Shaundi do we have people over in S.U?” _

_ ~*~ _

It had been two months since Li started “working” as a Substitute Professor in the Advanced French course when the previous Professor took ill. The better part of her students were Saints members, they were trying to get a definite lock on who was distributing around the campus. Shaundi called in a few times checking on how she was, Li said that one of the other Professors had been cuddling up to her, and she was about to go on a date with the man for more information. 

_ “Boss you seriously going to sleep with people.” _

“Unlike you, I don’t. I have other means. I need to go here he comes.”

Professor Calahan was the other language teacher teaching the transfer students English, handsome, a few years older by the slight grey at his temples, but young enough to have dealings with the Samedi to have probable leads. He had taken an interest in her when he noticed her sitting in the same spot in the cafe he frequented himself one morning before classes started.

“Good Morning Ms. James.” He nodded.

Li smiled looking up from her book, adjusting her glasses, “Mr. Calahan, Good Morning. Seat?” she gestured to the open chair across from her. 

He kindly took the seat as she removed her glasses laying them on the small circular table between them. “I just got off the phone with my girl friend, jokingly said I’d ask you out for drinks this weekend.” Li kept the soft smile resting her chin on the back of her hand, “What do you say?”

Blushing slightly, he smiled kindly, “I would like that, where would be good for you?” 

Feigning a thoughtful look, “How about Pussies 7:30 pm?”

“And here I was about to ask you.” He smiled and Li chuckled, nodding.

“See you this weekend, Professor.” She politely excused herself, her tight black pencil skirt needed straightening before she headed out of the building, he and a few others watching her walk out.

~*~

_ > Johnny meet me at Pussies @ 7, dress like you have money. _

_ ~*~ _

Li went to the salon, she alone could not take the time to tackle her hair, she considered cutting it, but she could hear her family now. Taking Aisha with her they enjoyed a day to them. For Li it was work, and it had been a long time since she last dressed up.   
  
_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

_ Three years in, one August when Li returned early from her scheduled trip, it was suggested she stop dressing as a tomboy, by her doting Uncle, and improve her attire, she agreed as she was to represent the family now.  _ _   
_ _ Li came back with credit cards and cash in hand, deciding that she could do a little better with her appearance as it was her late birthday gift. She headed to the salon and got a full makeover, she had her hair done, manicure/pedicure, and minimal makeup she felt good. _

_ Then she took herself shopping, she bought herself, and wore, a black mini skirt, she had her eyes on– showing off her lovely well-toned legs, she purchased a black pair of ankle strap heels, along with a white long-sleeved dress shirt and argyle purple and black V-neck sweater vest. _

_ Li brought a ton of clothes, fruit-scented body oils, shoes, jewelry, and other accessories to match, and feeling right proud of herself she headed to her home near the church and unloaded her items, walking over to the HQ she nodded to several as she passed, one coming to find her as Johnny had been looking for her. _

_ "You needed me Gat?" She stood in the doorway to his office, it was covered in posters of a scantily clad Aisha and other females, he was sitting with his feet on the desk, polishing and cleaning his guns and knives. _

_ When he looked up he was at a loss for words, when he laid eyes on her, she was breathtaking. She wasn't dressed up, but she wasn't wearing her baggy clothing either. He didn't think that many curves lived on the human body other than Aisha's and that body was posted all over his walls. _

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

Pressed and pin-straight she had a mid ponytail with a slight curl at the end of her hair laid over her shoulder, French tipped nails with tiny gems along the line of color sparkled, she donned a halter open back nude metallic mini dress that stopped so short, if she bent over, everyone would know what color underwear she wore. Silver open-toed heels, silver hoops, and silver anklet completed the look.

When Aisha watched her dress, she questioned just how her breasts did not fall out, “Double stick tape, and magic.” Li gestured as Aisha burst out laughing. 

“All of this is for?” Ish helped her pick out a coat, it was getting chilly out now that it was near Thanksgiving. 

“Information, thank you for going with me, I’m sure you and Johnny need a new place to play.” Li teased as they grabbed their coats, clutch, her keys in hand, they headed to Purgatory, she needed to get her black work car.

Aisha laughed, “I said I was sorry, it was one time!” 

“I do not care, you aren’t living this down. In My Bed, ya nasty!” Mock anger she snorted when they came knocking, “Hey, Lugnut and Wrench, Car please.” 

Li spotted Ren, near Carlos, and said nothing as she took the keys from Ramon, “Thank you sir.”

“You look good Jefa, date?”

“Work-related.” She dropped the coat tossing it in the back and turned around posing. Ramon and the other two nodded. 

“Don't hurt em too much.” Ren called swatting Carlos’s shoulder.

Throwing up the “V” she pulled off, “How long they been seeing each other?”

Aisha went to question who, but when Aisha always brought Ren out with her when she came to Purgatory, she hung out with the brothers. “A month or so.”

“That's adorable. Thinking of training Ren, I remember how she would hold the sword, she did ask me, but I haven’t had time, how're her studies?”

“Better, but she is having trouble with the math.”

Li said, “Yeah… that's uncommon.”

Aisha looked over and rolled her eyes, “Did you just…”

Li shrugged, “I’m just saying, I’m decent at math. First of the many things taught, gotta count the money and all on the fly.”

“You are a trip.”

“Having fun?”

“Always.”

“Good, it will just keep getting better.” They laughed, Li went over the plan she had to get her man to give her the information she needs, unbeknownst to them a car followed them some distance away, snapping pictures.

~*~*~*~

_ It was just one of the many times a photo or twelve had been snapped of the Saints leader. All sent to the man, who was intrigued by the young woman who caught his eye those months ago. _

_ “This is Ms. Kyouki Li, now Leader of the Saints, she was in a coma a few years ago.” _

_ “Thank you Jones, thank you very much. Jamie, cancel all my meetings for tomorrow.” _

_ ‘Yes Mr. Vogel.’ _

~*~*~

They arrived at the Nightclub Pussies, Gat sat and looked at his watch, he had a drink already waiting and currently nursing another. He spotted Aisha coming in, she looked gorgeous, her white sheer dress blouse white lace corset and matching pants fit her really well, no doubt Li was playing dress up with her again. Then she walked in, the whole room came to a crawl. 

_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

_ However, Li was just showing her long legs, 'Has her legs always been that long?’ his thoughts veered hard, he had teased her before about sleeping with her, but he knows she wouldn't because of her tight friendship with Ish. Kyouki Li, the light skinned, five foot six, lethal weapon that was his road dawg, when they weren't trying to see who could piss the other off more. _

_ He realized she could meet him or anyone in a fight and beat the shit outta dudes bigger than her, he respected that. She is intelligent and cute, but now… no… now she was what every dude would lust after, and they could only think about getting close, she carried it well, very well. _ __   
  


_ ~*S.R.1*~ _

Gat covered his mouth, wiping the corners of his mouth, his obvious ogling did not go unnoticed, “You’re staring again.” Aisha teased as sat watching Li as Johnny took a mouthful swallowing it with a hiss.

“Sorry babe.” Kissing her temple.

“Nothing to be sorry about. I already know. And so will this guy she's seeing tonight.”

Gat looked at Aisha and almost went to complain, before Aisha patted his thigh, “Business, Do not mess this up.”

Li slid in the booth across from them and checked her watch, pulling her long hair over her shoulder as she was looking at the door. “He should be here in a few, you remember what I told you Noel?” Li grabbed what Johnny was drinking, and he snatched it back.

Li flagged a server down and ordered a ‘ _ Aquamarine _ .’

“What is that?” Aisha asked, curious.

“Part of my Birthstone drinks I started back when I worked at T&A. You take half cup Hypnotic and half cup cold lemon lime soda, and it makes the prettiest color.” she waved the server when she caught his eye, and signalled she would need two.

~*~

The Professor finally arrived a good fifteen minutes later Li got up to greet him, Gat followed her from the seat through the crowd, he growled under his breath taking another drink and indicating he needed a refill, her back was exposed, her scars looking more like stars of a birthmark and if that damn dress wasn't short enough already the thoughts of this dude hand broken when he touched her exposed skin sent him in a silent fury. 

The way the man was being led, as he watched her walk in front of him gently pulling him behind her, wiping the corners of his mouth he was hooked, Aisha leaned into Johnny kissing his lips.

Coming back she introduced everyone, “Professor Calahan this is my cousin Noel James, and Johnathan King, guys this is Professor Calahan, he works in my department he teaches English to the transfer students that come to the University.”

“Please just Donovan.” He nodded, almost missing the introduction with the way he was ogling his date, to Noel and shook Johnny’s hand as Li slid in close to Johnny.

“Very firm grip. Do you lift?” Johnny just looked at him and nodded.

Li pinched Johnny’s hip, as she smiled to Donovan, “Then by all means call me Irissa.”

“What a beautiful name. You know it means  _ Rainbow _ in Greek.” Donovan kissed the back of her hand, Li smiled coyly, and it made Gat want to punch the man. “You are absolutely breathtaking, I must say.”

Johnny reached for his drink when the waiter came back with their drinks, “Bring me a bottle, Jack Daniels.”

Li panicked looking to Aisha, who shrugged. Li chuckled, “How’s the drink Noel, I told you it was good” Taking a second sip of her drink.

Aisha nodded, “It is. Thank you!”

~*~*~

It didn’t take long for the buzz to hit Li, she was warm, giggled as she danced in her seat, “Would you like to dance Irissa?”

“Yes!”

Donovan moved and held his hand out for her to take, they hit the dance floor, Aisha tugged Johnny, “Let’s go.”

Li was grinning as her mark was dancing with her, seeing Aisha come she pulled the woman close, and danced with her, “He is going to be a bit tilted, go pour this is his glass please.” Reaching in her gravity-defying top reached in pulled a small baggie out, Aisha pushed Johnny into Li who continued to dance, Li grabbed Johnny closer reaching into her top once more pulling a second smaller baggie, with a pill inside, Johnny raised a brow, crooking a finger, Johnny leaned close, “It's about to get ugly in a minute.” 

Li turned and reached for Donavan his hands on her hips, linking her fingers around his neck, she whispered a few suggestive things to him, about how Mr. King just challenged him to lift, “I saw you in the school gym, I bet you can outlift him.”

Donovan looked up to Gat and nodded, Li was handed her drink and Donovan’s. Handing the man his glass she took a sip of hers. “Thanks.” She said over the music. Getting him to be more relaxed than he was didn't take long. Retrieving the pill she had stashed she wiggled the bag in front of him, he pulled her closer grinding his junk on her hip. Li put the pill in her mouth, gesturing with her tongue to kiss him.

~*~

Baited, loosened his grip, and slowly wavered, "Donnie, you ok?" Li helped him to stand.

"Yeah, woo!"

Li nodded smiling, Gat tapped her shoulder, "What did you give him?"

"Crushed Altoids, two X and some of the Loa Dust and a dash of Fire."

“You are going to kill him!” Gat laughed so hard he doubled over, telling Aisha she hollered. Leading him to the booth she slid in Donovan leaning on her reaching for her bare chest, “I want to fuck you so badly.”

Li removed his hand, before Johnny could, “You and everybody else.” 

“I’m gonna kill him if he keeps this shit up.”

“No, I got this.” Li straddled the man climbing over him, the whimper the man let out, Aisha spit her drink and Gat could reach for his gun, “Donovan…. Hey sweetheart, you want to do me a favor?”

“Anything, you are a fucking Goddess.” his hands on her hips, trying to pull her down onto his erection.

With a smile as she then slid off of his lap, grabbed him by the collar slapping him, he whimpered again, “Harder Mistress.”

Grabbing her clutch, she nodded to Aisha, who got up as Li was pulling Donovan’s hand, heading to the bathroom. “Oh no, the fuck they aren’t...” Gat got up storming behind them, grabbing the man and punched him in the face.

“JOHNNY!” Li shouted barely heard over the music, “Donny you ok hun, that big muscle head hurt you?”

“Musclehead, what the fuck was you bout to do?!” Looking at Aisha. 

Aisha smiled, pointed to Li, who had her phone out texting Shaundi, “You slipped you alright, Donny who is your supplier? I will need more dust. Let’s get you some air.”

Gat helped the girls pick the man up from the floor, when they were outside, Li was whispering in the man’s ear, “Mark Gabby.” Donovan kept repeating, Li texted Shaundi and confirmed the name, Shaundi relayed that the person in question was spotted by the scouts over near frat row. 

He was distributing to the students that night. Placing Donovan into his car one of the valets, an undercover Saint drove the Professor home. Li pouted a bit, ‘If it wasn’t work related.”

“Fuck does that mean?” Gat stood arms crossed.

Li pulled the coat tighter to her, trying to keep the chill off, “I have someone to go kill. I will talk with you two in the morning.” She hopped in her car when it was brought to her and she headed to the biggest Frat party tonight, the Omega Tau Phi’s had a very important guest.

Reaching for her phone, “Shaundi, get me transferred out of the school in two days.”

_ “Right Boss.” _

~*~*~*~

_ “Campus officials are still trying to sort out exactly what took place today after a deadly shootout around the biggest party of the year. It is presumed that members of the Sons of Samedi were on campus pushing their designer drug "Loa Dust" before being assaulted by an unknown assailant. However, officials say no Loa Dust has been found, leading many to believe the Third Street Saints have been behind the deadly shooting before procuring it for themselves before vanishing. _

_ This is Jane Valderama reporting live from Stilwater University. Back to you Jack.” _


End file.
